James and Lily: The Beginning of Legacy
by pottermommy1118
Summary: When Lily realizes that not only does she not hate James Potter, she actually might want to be with him, is she too late? James has decided to move on but can he really leave Lily in his past? With loveon the horizon and a war looming can this destined pair find each other after years of fighting? Rated for my tendacy to give in to my theatrical nature.
1. Chapter 1: Devastated

Chapter One

Devastated

"James, get your head off the desk and listen to what I am saying!" professor McGonagall practically shouted above the heads of the students. James looked up at her with bleary eyes and leaned his head against his fist.

"Sorry professor." He mumbled. Sirius and Remus looked at him worriedly and he sighed as Lily shook her head disapprovingly at the desk in front of him. Sirius nudged a piece of parchment his way and he unrolled it.

Ok Prongsie?

Yup I'll be fine. Just pay attention.

Huh since when do you want me to pay attention? C'mon what's up? Evans got you down again?

No. I got a letter from mum, I'll tell you about it later. You know every time something seems wrong with me it doesn't automatically involve Evans.

No….. it just normally does, these moods are usually followed by a suicide attempt.

Well…That is very true James. said Moony

Ugh, you don't even know what you are talking about; we have been back from Christmas Holiday for a month and pray tell me how many times have I asked her out? And as for that matter I have only asked her out twice this whole year. AND NEITHER was followed by a suicide attempt.

No need to shout Prongsie.

Yeah we were just commenting on the usual James like activity mate.

"James Potter! What is on that parchment?"

"Erm, nothing at all professor, only notes. Moony, I mean Remus was trying to help me get my facts right, that's all, see I put the wrong name for the head of animagus office." James said with the most innocent expression he could muster. McGonagall shook her head at the boys and surprisingly walked away from them. Lily turned around and rolled her eyes as Sirius stuck his tongue out at her. Remus knocked him in the shoulder.

"Very mature I am sure that will help James' case."

"Who said I am pleading a case anymore?" James hissed softly, "I am done with it; there is too much other stuff to worry about. I give up." He could swear he saw her back stiffen and the other two marauders raised their eyebrows at him silently but he just shrugged and hung his head. The rest of the class passed by without incident unless you counted Lily turning all the way around in her seat and making curious eye contact with James, Sirius and Remus did count this as an event, however, James just lowered his eyes and doodled on his parchment idly.

It was after dinner and Sirius hadn't got to talk to James yet, Remus sat by him in Arithmancy but other than watching him get quieter and quieter by the minute, they didn't really talk. After classes he seemed to just disappear.

"Moony." Sirius called as he walked through the portrait hole looking worried. Remus was sitting in front of the fire holding an old ratty piece of parchment. Sirius looked at him hopefully.

"He's on the astronomy tower." The shaggy headed blonde boy said.

"No, I just looked there, he's not there." Remus gave him a meaningful look. His eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline. Sirius slapped his hand to his forehead. "The cloak dumb arse, the cloak." He muttered to himself while turning right back out of the portrait and bumping into Lily as he hurried away. She looked irritably at his back and walked into the common room and sat down beside Remus. He looked at her solemnly.

"What's up Evans?" she frowned at him.

"Since when do you call me Evans?" He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Lily, it's just James. I am worried about him. He is really upset and for once it has nothing to do with you."

"Really? Nothing? That is….different. What does he say is the matter? Speaking of he hasn't asked me out in months. You don't think he is sick? He's not dying is he?" she said upset. The teenage boy looked at her confused.

"Would it matter if he was? It isn't like you give him the time of day anyways Lily? Sorry, that was mean; no, I don't think he is ill. He says he gives up. I think it has something to do with his parents….And the war."

Sirius walked back out onto the roof of the tower and looked around. The sun was almost down and it was hard to see anything let alone an invisible best friend. A shuffle sounded from his left and he turned, just catching a glimpse of black messy hair. He smiled and walked over to the low castle wall and sat beside his friend.

"Was up Jamie?" he said softly. James sighed deeply to let Sirius know he was there.

"My dad." He replied morosely. It was a true mark of friendship that Sirius left the invisibility cloak in place. He could hear the tears in his friend's voice and he didn't want him to be embarrassed.

"Is he ok?" Sirius almost held his breath in fear. He loved the Potters, all of them. They took care of him when no one else would. They might as well be his own mum and dad. They treated him better than his own did; in fact legally his parents had disowned him. He felt James let his weight sag against the shoulder that was next to him and felt his own heart plummet.

"He is in St. Mungo's. The crucio, at least four times! Four times Siri! They have him in an enchanted sleep. Mum is a mess. All this time I have spent crooning over a stupid girl and ignoring my parents and now here they are my dad almost dead and I can't even go home to see them!" he choked out a sob before he could stop it. He had tried to use the cloak to wipe his face and it slid down exposing his head and shoulders. Sirius looked at him sadly.

"Wanna go play Prongsie? You can smash something? And I can attack a cat?" he asked with a slight grin. James stood up suddenly letting the cloak fall to the ground. Sirius bent and grabbed it up tucking it away out of sight.

"Let's go." James said turning to go down the stairs as Sirius clapped him on the back and smiled grimly.

"That's my stag! You know we gotta drop this off in the dorm first and leave our shoes. These are both of our last pair and your mum doesn't have time to buy us new ones again." James nodded but didn't look back as they descended into the castle below.

It didn't take them too long to get to the Gryffindor common room, when they walked into the portrait hole Remus, Peter and Lily all looked up from where they were sitting on the sofas. James took no notice as they all looked at his swollen red face while he marched past them on his way to stow the cloak. Sirius stayed downstairs but said not one word, only shaking his head slightly at the three sitting as they started to stand to follow James. He pulled each of his shoes off and tossed them to Remus who nodded in understanding as James rushed back down the stairs barefoot as well and missing his over cloak. He had switched into a pair of green and gold sweat pants that were patterned with snitches and you could just see the top of his red shiny boxers as he pulled a white wife beater into place.

Lily shook her head as if she were a bit dazed while Sirius smirked at her. Remus looked warily at James as he understood that he was only worried about ruining clothes when he was highly upset. Something was wrong with one of his best friends, very wrong. Peter looked sadly between James and Lily. And James, he took no notice of the astounded girl at all. He grabbed Sirius by the shoulder and jerked him from the room.

"Later." He called into the room to his other two friends. Sirius looked back quickly with a devastated expression on his face that the other marauders took to mean only one thing. "I am scared."

That was a big deal. Sirius was never scared. Never. Not when they ran in the forest. Not when they took the cane. Not even when his father beat him. In fact the only one of the boys that had ever seen him scared was James and that was when he was disowned and not sure who he could go to. Remus looked sadly at Lily's expression.

"What's up Lil?"

"I've never seen him like that. I mean he looks devastated, he left half naked and shoeless! Are you sure he is ok?"

"No, I never said he was ok." Remus said quietly as she took in a deep breath. "I said he wasn't ill. There is a difference."

"I have seen him this upset before Lily." Peter said looking her square in the eyes. Remus and Lily were both shocked; Pete didn't talk to girls, ever. "He is this upset nearly every single time you turn him down. He may not cry every time, or even most of the time but he gets disappointed and quiet. I think you need to know that." Remus cut him off with a punch in the shoulder and a shake of the head, saying quite plainly, you are betraying your friend's confidence. "No," Peter said defiantly, "No, she needs to know! He has cried a couple of times, when you have said something really hateful, like in fifth year when he saved you from falling off Ravenclaw bridge while on his broom and you told him he was a showboating prat and to get his hands off you. You are the only other reason I have seen him cry and now he says he is over you. And I think that you need to just leave him alone because something is SERIOUSLY wrong with him and I don't think it's fair for you to make him feel worse." He looked at his friend and the girl he was just angrily talking to, he stood turned his back and left them sitting there alone.

Lily looked at Remus with tears brimming her eyes and Remus looked softly back into hers and shrugged slightly. "He is right you know. You knew all of that, no matter if you say you did or not. Look Lil you are a great friend of mine, I don't know many people who would have looked past my….well as James calls it, my furry little problem but you did. But right now the first friend I ever had who still wanted to be my friend after he knew what I was is torn up and has gone out to probably rip his own head off by his antlers and I don't know what to do to help him. I saw your face when you saw him come in. If you are going to admit that you like him, than you need to do it, and soon, but if you are going to be stubborn and pretend to hate him, even though in the last year and a half he has changed just to be perfect for you, than Pete is right. You should leave him alone." He muttered a soft goodnight and followed Peter up the stairs to his dormitory.

It was pitch black outside and a black hound was sitting on his haunches watching a stag ram the hell out of another tree. He hit it so hard the last time that he had to step back and shake his magnificent head side to side. Sirius whined softly and James looked at him. The whimper was clear to him even in animal form. "C'mon mate, let's go in you are actually going to decapitate yourself this time." The stag shivered and became a human boy again, in the shape of James Potter. He looked at his friend who was once again standing on two feet and shaking out his shoulder length black hair.

"Any better?"

"Nope." James replied.

"Let's go inside, you can reply to your mum and we can go chat in the dorm. Wanna go to the kitchens? You didn't eat dinner." He suggested half- heartedly. James ran his hand through his always untidy but completely disheveled at the moment hair and smiled at his friend.

'No, I am really not in the eating mood, maybe in the morning." He replied.

"Whatever you say Jamie, but you know that Moony is going to get all fired up when you try and eat his chocolate." He reached over and re ruffled James' hair as they walked up the steps to the castle barefoot.

At breakfast the next morning it was painfully obvious that James was famished. He had been eating for a solid 20 minutes and had yet to stop and say anything. He didn't seem to be in a sulky or depressed mood he just seemed inordinately hungry….and very bruised. He had bruises on his brow and nose, there were bruises on both cheeks and he had a big bruise covering one whole ear and the entire left side of his jaw. He seemed oblivious eating on as if no one was around him; he didn't even notice the post that his owl had brought Sirius. Then again it wasn't that big of a deal, Sirius always used his things, he thought nothing of it, and he never had. Sirius unrolled the message and read it a slight crease forming between his eyebrows as he glanced up at James, who still appeared to be in his own little world. The entire letter consisted of six words and Sirius felt terrible, especially as he looked at James' battered face. It read:

_**Take care of your brother.**_

_**Mum**_

That was it. And Sirius couldn't help but think that if she saw her son now she would be very disappointed in him. After all it was his idea that got him beat up. Little did he know that he had done the only thing that possibly could have helped? He let him be…well James. Apparently Sirius had been staring a little too intently and James looked up into his eyes.

"What's up Pads?" These were actually the first normal words the boy had spoken in almost a day and all of the marauders were a little taken back to say the least.

"Nothing, I was just thinking we should go to see Poms and get some bruise salve for your gob. You look like you got in a fight with the whomping willow mate." Sirius said half playfully. James shook his head in disagreement though.

'Nah, it's okay. I am not too worried about it. Let's prank Snape. I was thinking something in potions." He replied through a mouthful of pancakes and syrup. Sirius grinned brightly, even if he was a little worried about his friend's face. Remus shook his head in silent laughter and Peter smiled in excitement. It appeared that James was toughing it through.


	2. Chapter 2: Toughing it through

I do not own this. OR you would be paying to read it.

Chapter Two

Toughing it through.

A week later James and Sirius were playing exploding snap while the other two marauders were diligently doing their Charms homework.

"You know, if you did your work you wouldn't get as many detentions." Remus called over to them. Not actually expecting them to listen to him, they never did. Sirius made a rude hand gesture as he flinched while his deck blew. James smiled happily and responded,

"We did it last night Moons. You were too busy sleeping." Remus and Pete had indeed been sleeping, something James had been doing very little of. Sirius in silent support of his best mate had been staying up with him and it showed, on both of them. Their hair was not as shiny as it usually was and even though his bruises were clearing, excluding the one on his ear, which was still a nasty purple and his jaw, a nice tint of green, James' eyes were blackish underneath. Sirius' eyes looked almost dead. Their normal sparkle of mischief was absent and replaced with a dead tiredness. They were both pale and their lips had even lost their color.

Earlier in the day Sirius told Remus that they had slept maybe two hours each night that week and it was now Friday. They were so blatantly exhausted that today in transfiguration Sirius fell asleep with his head in his hands and James' head fell forward and dropped loudly onto the desk with a thunk. It woke neither of them up. It hit so hard he even had a shadow of a new bruise at his hairline, which was tangled and in disarray, more so than usual. Lily had turned around and looked at them both sympathetically which was odd enough but professor McGonagall actually looked right at them with a sad expression in her eyes looked away and continued teaching. Peter dropped his wand in shock and Remus almost choked on his hiss to wake them up. They were now through with classes for the week and were patiently awaiting dinner.

James had worn them all out with pranks this week, from overflowing the prefect bath with never pop bubbles, creating rapids down the astronomy staircase, to gluing all the clothing chests closed in the Slytherin boys' dorms. It seemed to be how he was coping. The odd thing was none of them got in trouble. Not once, not even when Flitwick saw them canoeing down the stairs. Or when McGonagall had to make Pete's wand quit spewing the bubbles. Everyone seemed to realize that the pranks were the only thing keeping James and Sirius sane. Remus found it strange and scary to say the least. He wasn't sure the castle was going to survive this much longer, let alone the student body.

If anything was alarming though it was James' new found relationship with Lily. She was being nice to him. Even flirty at times and James, yes James, while always being friendly back treated her advances with indifference. He didn't even bat an eyelash when she hugged him after he had helped her pick up her things when her bag tore after Arithmancy. Remus was worried that his boisterous friend might be gone. Granted he was performing new pranks at an alarming rate but not adoring Lily was just not normal.

They were now in the common room passing the time when Lily walked up to the hyperactive, over tired, delusional James and Sirius. She tapped Sirius on the shoulder and he turned to scowl at her.

"What Evans. Can't you see I am trying to win a rematch?" he snarled. She shrank back slightly a little abashed. It was obvious that Sirius had not forgiven her for her treatment of James these last few years.

"Siri, really I think she just wanted to tell us something for Merlin's sake. Go ahead Lily." James said politely with his head cocked slightly.

"Sorry," she replied her face going pink. "Uhm, it's just Dumbledore and McGonagall want to see you in the head office. Uhm both of you that is." James' eyes got an even more pronounced deadened look of fear and Sirius glanced at him before responding. Lily looked at them both sympathetically and walked away.

"C'mon Jamie. It won't take us long and we'll be down for dinner." He encouraged his friend to stand up and walk out of the portrait that was still standing open where Lily had left it.

"We'll be back moony, wormtail." Sirius said hollowly trying to put on a brave face for his friend. They walked quietly to Dumbledore's office. Sirius looked at James and saw silent tears sliding down his face. He reached up to rub the sleep out of his own eyes when to his surprise he felt moisture on his own sunken in cheeks.

When they reached the gargoyles they stood back without asking the password, which seemed ominous to both boys but they stepped on the spiraling staircase. It let them off into the familiar circular office, they had both upon occasion, always together, warranted headmaster punishment. Though honestly, his was usually not as bad as McGonagall's. Both of the professors stood facing the door and smiled at the boys.

"Professor" James said flatly. Dumbledore nodded his head as Sirius said hoarsely,

'Hello sir."

"Boys, I was asked to give you a message by Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore said calmly his eyes twinkling like always. Both boys looked concerned but the professor continued on.

"James, your father is awake, and he is home. They want you to come home for the weekend. And myself and your head of house think it would be a good idea." He smiled. James was instantly not only ready to go, he was excited, but stopped to look with a frown at Sirius. Dumbledore laughed at both of their faces. "I am sorry boys, Sirius, they asked for both of you to come home. They specifically told me to send their sons home to them. They really didn't leave any of us room to say no. Although as I said we all think you need to visit home." He continued to smile at them as they each had renewed smiles and moved happily towards the fire.

"Boys." Professor McGonagall called before they stepped into the flames. "When you get back, no more pranks, I am serious." Sirius snickered at the word and she shook her head. "And get some rest." They both nodded and jumped into the fireplace just as Dumbledore threw powder in.

They stumbled out of the fire and landed securely in Morgyn Potter's hands.

"My boys!" she practically yelled as she wrapped each of them in one of her arms. They were each at least 7 inches taller than her now and she could barely hug them both at the same time anymore but that didn't stop her. They smiled over her head at each other as she went on fussing over them. "I knew I should have brought you home at the beginning of the week when I sent word. Look at you both! You have obviously not been eating, or sleeping, James! What on earth happened to your face? Sirius Black, look at your mess of hair, I would, and do, expect that from James but you? And look at your eyes, you two; I could flay you where you stand." She continued on worriedly until she had fretted herself out leaned back and smiled at them. "Your father is awake. He would like to see you both. Then you are both eating and going to bed. No arguments you look dead on your feet!"

Sunday night Sirius stood in Dumbledore's office waiting for James to appear. He had just stood up and finished dusting off his biscuit tin Mrs. Potter sent him home with, when James tripped out of the fire after him holding three more tins, one for each of the other marauders.

"Hey professor!" Sirius said happily to McGonagall as James tried to grin and echo him through a mouthful of biscuits.

"hgmghm prffsommmff." He blushed as he spit crumbs on the head master's floor.

"Well you two look marginally better." Dumbledore beamed laughing at the dirty carpet in front of him. They both nodded.

"Come on you two I am going to take you through to the common room since it is almost curfew." McGonagall said briskly as she beckoned them to the stairs.

"Fanks professssssor." James spluttered as he tried to swallow the remaining food in his mouth as he jogged to keep up with his friend and head of house.

"Padfoot! Prongs! You could have sent a message you gits! We didn't know where you went. We stayed up all night! Are you ok is Mr. Potter ok?" Remus actually shouted as they came into the common room. They both smiled and started to talk at the same time. James passed around biscuit tins.

James felt so much better. He was happy. Well almost. It was hard to be happy when there was a dark wizard out in the world killing others. But with all things considered he was happy. His family was ok; he and Sirius had spent a whole weekend at home and honestly slept for a lot of that time. Granted they fell asleep while talking on James' bed and woke up practically snuggling each other. James' head was even on Sirius' shoulder but they were pretending that, that particular incident had not happened and were not mentioning it to the others. It was bad enough that his mum apparently had got a picture of it. They had fallen asleep like that many times over the years but not since at least fourth year. James shook his head at the memory but it still couldn't mess up his good mood.

It was just then that he saw a flash of red hair and felt an unfamiliar pair of arms grab around his waist. The top of her head came even with his lips so he mumbled into her hair.

"Err, hey Lils." Remus and Peter looked intrigued and Sirius looked irritated with this turn of events. James felt a very familiar swooping sensation in the pit of his stomach but pushed it down.

"Why are you hugging me?" he asked as he disentangled his arms from hers and stepped gently away from her. She looked nervous, her face was red and her eyes were slightly shiny.

'Well, you left the room and you never came back and I didn't know what was going on with you, Pete and Remus didn't even know! What was I supposed to think?" she spluttered as if it was obvious. When in fact this was so in obvious that even her friends were looking at her as if she had grown a second head. Lily was voluntarily hugging James Potter? What was more James was voluntarily stepping away from Lily Evans?

"Uhm, sorry Lils but you never know what is going on with me. In fact I am pretty certain that you don't normally think anything about me. Let alone worry. I mean I appreciate it, don't get me wrong, but, erm… You don't care what I am doing, you never have, and in fact you have told me you never will so uhm I didn't know to tell you. I am sorry for not telling you two though." He added to the two stunned boys sitting on the floor playing chess. Lily looked at him rather embarrassed.

"Right, I know it isn't like anything has ever been, well you know but, uhm, I know you were upset so I was worried, I am glad you are ok though." And with that she turned and ran out of the room. Alice, Lily's best friend looked at James scathingly.

"Potter! There's a time to just be nice and not honest." She said as she followed Lily up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. James merely shook his head, confused, and looked at Frank.

"Don't ask me mate. I have been dating her since last year and I still don't get those two." He grumbled as he too shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3: Selfish

I do not own these characters...At least not the ones that are mentioned in the HP series. I know this is short but it was necessary.

Chapter 3

Selfish

Lily was so confused. She didn't know what was going on. She had never missed James Potter before, well, that wasn't true if she was honest with herself she had missed him every holiday since fourth year. But she wasn't often honest with herself when it came to James at least not in the last couple years. And now he didn't even seem to notice her. Granted that is what she had been asking him to do since first year but now she wasn't so sure. She flopped onto her bed with her head in her hands.

"Lily?" she heard Alice's voice as their door creaked open. She looked up through bleary eyes.

"Yeah?" she said timidly.

"Uhm, are you ok? You seem upset." Alice murmured as she sat beside her friend.

"I think I may have lost James." Lily replied sadly. Alice looked at her confused.

"Ergh, Lil, I wasn't aware that you hat even wanted to find him."

"I didn't, I mean I don't, I mean I don't know I just would like the option." She stated wildly.

"So, you don't want him to want you, you don't want him to ask you out, you definitely don't want him to touch or kiss you, for the last six years but when he actually decides to try and get over you, you want him to hang around and moon over you?" she asked quietly. Lily was aware at how terrible that sounded but nodded her head almost imperceptibly. "Not going to lie Lil, that's kinda selfish." She shook her head at her best friend.

"I know." Lily wailed as she flung herself face first into her mattress. "I don't want him to wait around for me, at least I didn't. I didn't realize I even liked him. Not really. Not until I saw him sad and hurting and all I wanted to do was fix it. It actually hurt me to see him hurt and scared. Do you think he will ask me out again?" she sniffled

"Yeah, I think he quit because he was facing so much but he seemed so normal tonight, excluding his reaction to your hug that is." Alice replied not sure if she believed her own answer. Lily gave her a look that said clearly I do not believe you. And she covered her face with the blanket.


	4. Chapter 4: Distractions

Not Mine..

Chapter 4

Distractions

A week had passed and it was Valentine's Day. This year it fell on a Saturday so there was a Hogsmede trip. The boys were excited. They had all asked dates, even Pete. James was nervous, almost as nervous as Peter was. Peter was only going because the others were and he knew his date was doing the same. At least she was nice, her name was Matilda and her best friend was Rileigh. Remus had a crush on Rileigh for at least three years and had finally asked her out. Sirius was going with his steady girl. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend by any means, but they could often be found snogging in a closet and anytime the situation called for a date Vinniah was with pads. She had even spent a night or two in the boy's dorm. Granted on most of those nights the other boys spent their night in the common room. James had asked out the other chaser on his quidditch team, her name was Kiarra. She had honey colored blonde hair and it hung straight and smooth like silk. She was only the second person who he had ever asked out and she was the first to say yes. The eight of them were headed down to the village when something unexpected happened, Remus and Peter decided to take their dates off to madam puddifoots. Something that James refused to do.

"Siri? What are you going to do?" he asked nervously

"Well Vinniah and I are going to find somewhere to celebrate Valentine's alone." Sirius replied while already being led away by his date snickering as she pulled him along. "You guys have fun, Jamie, be good." He called behind him. James turned to look at his date for the first time.

"Uhm Kiarra? What would you like to do?" he asked tenatively, He was so used to Lily shutting him down he didn't know what to do. He'd never actually been on a real date. He didn't think magically gluing Lily to his side for a trip in third year counted somehow.

"Well honestly I have liked you for a while and I am nervous so how do you feel about just grabbing our brooms and playing quidditch just the two of us?" she asked nervously

"That sounds good. Kiarra, how bout I stop at the kitchens and get some lunch we can have something to eat after." She got a great smile on her face and they headed back to the school alone.

Lily was sitting on Ravenclaw Bridge overlooking the grounds. She heard a familiar laugh and looked towards the sound. James was racing someone on his broomstick. It was unmistakably a girl. She had begun to loop around him and he was laughing at her. Lily frowned at the pair of them. This was the first year ever that he had not asked her out for the day. Of course she had never told him yes but it had still never stopped him from buying her presents. She always woke up to one sitting on the bottom of her bed. But this year there was nothing. This view was not what she needed. She stood and headed back inside determined to find some second or third years that might need help with homework.

"So is Sirius the only one who calls you Jamie?" Kiarra asked as they lowered their brooms to the ground, slightly out of breath. James blushed slightly but smiled.

"Uhm, well at school, yes. But my mum calls me Jamie too; my dad does sometimes as well. Not so much now that I am older but mum is stuck. Sirius picked it up from her. No one else does." He made his meaning quite clear even using his sweetest voice.

"I heard that he lives with you during the summer? Is that true?" James was surprised that seeing as they had practice every week together and that he was her captain they knew so little about each other.

"Well only really since last summer, legally, that is. But he has pretty much stayed at my house every holiday since second year. It is just like having a brother. I don't think it would be any different if we were. Mum and dad call him son and everything. How come we know so little about each other? We have played on the same team for what two years?" to James' surprise she laughed.

"Well, firstly you are my captain so I am not going to lie I was a little nervous around you. Second, I am a fifth year, we have no classes together and we never sit near each other at meals or in the common room, you know different break times and everything. Third, hello you are one of The Marauders! If you being captain didn't do it that right there did. And lastly I guess for the past six years, ugh, Lily is the only girl you have even noticed around the castle so you haven't exactly opened yourself up to anyone else other than your friends James." He looked at her in shock realizing that she was very right. His whole school life had been taken up with scheming to get Lily Evans. It was a shame really.

"Well I am glad I got to know you now." He said as he scooted closer to her. It was February and it was cold. She smiled at him and right then it began to snow little flurries. "Some Valentine's picnic." He said sarcastically. She stood up squeezing her cloak tight.

"Ok James, I know quidditch is an any weather sport but picnicking is definitely a sunny day thing."

"You're right, let's go find someplace sunny." He gathered the food and brooms in one arm and took her hand in the other and pulled her quickly towards the castle.

About five hours later as the other marauders were climbing up to their dorms when they heard giggling from under their door. Remus raised his eyebrows at Sirius who opened the door with no regard for what may be going on inside. All of their mouths dropped in shock. James and Kiarra were both seated on a blanket on the floor. James had conjured cotton to form clouds at the ceiling of the room and in the corner was a large blue and orange sun. It was being controlled using Sirius' blow up clear beach ball that it had been conjured inside of. While that in itself was something else what stopped them in their tracks was the sight of the two occupying the room. Kiarra was lying on her back with her head in James' lap, one of his hands was playing with a stand of her hair and they seemed to be having a staring contest. At the sound of the door opening Kiarra looked over and James laughed.

"You lose! I told you I was the best at that game." She turned her head back to him and pouted.

"That isn't fair. You had outside help." She argued playfully all the while with her bottom lip stuck out. The boys were still standing slack jawed in the doorway. James tugged softly on her pouty lip before looking over at them.

"So are you all coming in or staying out there? Where are the girls?" he asked them with a grin on his face. Sirius was the first to get himself in the room and sitting on his bed but Remus was the first to answer.

"Err. Prongs, it's like 20 minutes till dinner we have been done with our dates for a couple of hours mate." James and Kiarra genuinely looked shocked.

"Oh. Well then I should probably go James, I mean, my friends will be waiting for me in my own dorm." She seemed sad to go and James looked like he might be feeling the same. She had yet to move her head out of his lap when a movement and noise at the door made all five of them look. Lily was standing in the opening and she looked undeniably devastated. Sirius scowled at her like normal. Peter looked mildly confused. Kiarra sat up quickly and looked at Lily in what appeared to be apology. James glanced at Lily but turned back to continue to look at Kiarra. Remus seemed to be the only one with any brain waves pumping at the moment. Lily saw Kiarra's guilty face, and her head that had obviously been occupying James' lap and knew immediately what this meant and she ran from the room. Remus looked between James and Lily and made a split decision about which one needed a friend right now.

James looked completely happy, unaware and preoccupied with Kiarra so he bolted out the door and down the steps after Lily. He caught her just as she turned the corner out of the common room.

"Lil, hang on." He panted as he reached her side. She looked up at him with mortified tears staining her face.

"How in the world did you reach me? I was running." She cried exasperated.

"Me werewolf, me run fast." Remus joked. She cracked a little smile. "Lily, I don't fully understand you. You don't want to be with James, why are you so upset by seeing him with another girl?" she smiled grimly.

"I don't know! I mean I don't want to date him or anything, I don't think I do at least. But it's like now I can't even decide to later you know. He has decided for me. Before I could always decide, ok today is the day to go out with James Potter. Now I can't do that. Before you say it, yes I know it is selfish, I can't help it. I didn't realize I really liked him back! All this time I could have said yes. All those Valentine's and now for some Merlin only knows reason this is the first time I have really truly wanted to be with him and this happens to be the first time he didn't even want me to be." Remus smiled back knowingly.

"Lily, he still wants you with him." He said softly, pulling her to a stop. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"You did notice the other witch in his lap right?" he couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, you really couldn't miss it. You don't get James. He hasn't stopped loving you Lily. It just hurts him less to pretend he doesn't. You have told him for years you don't want him but it appears that Kiarra does. And that is very new to him, and is probably very intriguing. You know this was his first ever actual date? He waited all these years for you to say yes. You never did, it just so happens the very next girl he asks did say yes. I wouldn't be surprised if you find it hard to be anything but his friend for a while. He is going to get completely wrapped up in this. But don't worry about it they are entirely wrong for each other Lil." She looked at him cynically.

"Moony, they are exactly alike. I don't know a guy who doesn't like Kiarra. And I don't know a guy she has dated who hasn't been well, satisfied with their relationship, if you get me."

"Precisely, they are carbon copies of each other. James drives himself crazy, what makes you think a female version won't do the same. And she is very bitten by a green eyed monster, she will be jealous of his friends and he will not be ok with that. I give it till the end of term…Maybe summer."

"Do you think he will just be my friend?" she asked him with scared eyes. Remus felt his heart soften as he smiled at her.

"Lil. After everything, he hasn't once been mean back to you. Even these last few weeks that he has been, as he says, over it. He is still sickeningly nice to you. That will probably drive them apart too. His inability to even try and be rude to you or even ignore you."

"I don't want to drive her off Remus! Who do you think I am?"

"Yes, you do. I know who you are. You are and will forever be the future Lily Potter. Take it from the werewolf, I run with him when he is most vulnerable. He can't even be Prongs around her Lily. And even James, the ultimate marauder, needs someone to fall back on. He can't fall on someone who can't even be there."


	5. Chapter 5: Starting a friendship

Harry Poter and affiliates belong to JK

Chapter 5

Starting a Friendship

Lily was surprised when they had ended up at the great hall and Remus ushered her through the doors. They had taken the long way around and everyone else was already seated. Remus took a seat on one side of Sirius and Peter was sitting on the other side of the table by James. To Lily's horror on James other side was Frank which meant that sitting opposite him was Alice. Lily's best friend. Trying to look like a normal person Lily took her seat between Alice and Remus and across from Peter. She tried to ignore the nervous embarrassed butterflies in her gut but couldn't. She was deeply impressed with Remus' acting job; he didn't even seem as if they had talked. She was deep in thought about their conversation when Alice posed a question attempting to bring her into the current table talk about Valentine's.

"Lily, you're the only one who hasn't said what they did today." Lily tried not to scowl at her best friend.

"Nothing really. I just hung out around the castle and did work. I patrolled halls for a bit during the Hogmede trip to make sure no under third years were sneaking out.

"You hung out alone? On Valentine's day?" Sirius scoffed disbelieving. Lily reddened as she heard someone kick him under the table.

"Sirius. I have never gone out with anyone on Valentine's any other year what would make this year any different?" She asked him pointedly. He looked at her almost with a new realization.

"You haven't ever gone out with anyone on Valentine's"

"Nope. Well unless you count the year James glued me to him. But voluntarily, nope. Though under veritaserum I might admit I had fun that day." James looked up at her for the first time and smiled. Remus squeezed the bottom of her arm gently in support and Alice laughed.

"You were mad about that for weeks." she giggled. "Remember, you switched his and Sirius' pots with invisible ink before they did homework every day that next week." Remus looked at her astounded and Sirius looked angry. James burst into laughter causing Peter to jump.

"That was you?" he managed in between weases. "I always wondered who did that. It was bloody a brilliant prank."

"A brilliant prank? We got a detention in every class every day that week! It took us almost a month to finish with them!" Sirius growled looking very much like the dog Lily knew he could turn into. The rest of the group continued to laugh as he fumed.

They finished their dinner with normal conversation until James got up and walked over to stand behind Kiarra. Sirius rolled his eyes as they watched him take her hand and lead her out of the great hall. As soon as they were gone from sight the gossip and whispers could be heard.

_**James Potter has a girlfriend?**_

_**It isn't Lily Evans?**_

_**No he was just obsessed with her you git!**_

_**Oh didn't they date a couple years ago though?**_

_**No he glued himself to her. But it looks like he is dating Kiarra!**_

_**She is so pretty.**_

_**She is so LUCKY! James is gorgeous.**_

_**Hey do you think if we got rid of her he would go out with me? **_

Everyone in their group sighed and rolled their eyes.

"How long till this passes?" Peter asked irritably.

"Hopefully not long Pete. Good job Moony, you had to go and get him to ask someone out. Now we won't see him for weeks. You know how obsessed he gets." And for some reason Lily was the one on the receiving end of Sirius' glare. She didn't notice, she was preoccupied with his words. She looked at Remus who shrugged. He had been the one to help him get a date? What the hell! She kicked him under the table. He looked apologetic, sort of.

"Really Pads? You know James is not going to spend any less time with you. Or us for that matter. He is just going to be in his own closet while you are cloistered off in yours with one of your many girls or with Vinniah." He looked at Lily as he finished. "Besides do you really see them together for a long time? I give it till the holiday starts." Sirius nodded silently as Peter picked at his food. Alice and Frank were no longer paying attention as they had begun to kiss right at the table. Lily shook her head and stood walking alone back to the tower.

She was thinking about the rest of the year without the prospect of having James ask her out when she ran face first into him standing in the hall before the common room.

"Owe, sorry Jamie, I mean Prongs, I mean James." She looked nervous and hopped from foot to foot. He smiled at her.

"Jamie? I think you have been hanging out with Sirius too much. It's ok Lils; I am not going to pound you for calling me Jamie." She looked at him confused.

"You hate that name." she said blankly. He frowned slightly.

"No I don't. Sirius is just the only one who ever picked it up and now only the people I really care about are allowed to call me that. My dad and mum, who does do it annoyingly often; it might as well be my name. Sirius, Remus only sometimes and Pete well he only does it in joke but still. It is kind of like a term of endearment, embarrassing as it is."

"You know you are the only one who calls me Lils?" she replied softly. He laughed as he offered her his hand to help her into the portrait. She placed her hand in his, noticing just how firm of a grip he had gotten. It had been a while since he tried to hold her hand and one of the few times she had let him. He smiled at her brilliantly.

"Of course I am. I am the one who came up with it."

"You only added an S to Lil, James. Everyone else just leaves off the S." she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes but that S makes all the difference, Lils." He said silkily as he looked into her eyes for a long moment.

"James? I thought you were going back to get the guys?" Lily heard an irritated voice ask. James snapped his eyes away from hers to look at Kiarra, who was standing about three feet from them looking daggers at Lily.

"Well, I was, but I accidentally ran into Lily. Rather she ran into me so being a gentleman and a friend I walked her here, and it looks like the others have caught up with me." He said as three rowdy boys piled through the opening behind him. Lily smiled and waved to Kiarra as she pulled her hand from James'.

"I am going to bed. Thanks James, have a good night. Oh, and happy Valentine's Day!" she sprinted up the stairs to escape the curious looks that surrounded her. She laid her head back onto her pillow and though she didn't mean to, she fell asleep.

Lily woke up hours later to something tickling her foot. She sat up to see what it was and on the bottom of the bed was a Lily and a Rose intertwined magically together with a note underneath.

Happy Valentine's Day Lils.

Jamie

Lily smiled to herself knowing the meaning behind the use of his nickname. She laid the flowers on her pillow beside her head and promptly fell back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Big Pranks

Not Mine...

**_some of this prank was something my friend asked me to write. I am not sure where she came up with it but I liked it so I put it in. Just wanted to give credit where credit was due.._**

Chapter 6

Big Pranks

It was time for divination for the sixth year Newt students and there were four very restless boys. The full moon was tonight and they always got antsy right before. Of all of them, Remus really couldn't help it. He felt like his skin was trying to crawl off of him. The other three were just ready for some fresh air. It was April and only a few days from Easter and it had been a long month.

"C'mon Jamie think of a prank. I know it's my turn but you are soooo much better at it than me." Peter whined.

"Hmmmm." James obliged. "We could turn all of the crystal balls to Super Balls and bounce them down the main stair case." He suggested wildly.

"Ooooh. I have it. Let's do the balls too. But as a distraction."

Divination was over and Lily had a bad feeling. Sirius had suddenly sprouted a huge nosebleed in class and squirted it all over the shelf of crystal balls. He had apologized immensely and James helped him to the Hospital wing, or so they had said. Lily hadn't missed the looks of excitement on their faces. Professor Trebble had cleaned the crystal balls but Remus was insistent on taking them to Filch.

"They have to be sanitized Professor! That is disgusting! Besides if we leave any of his blood on there it will cloud our inner eye to images of only Sirius Black!" The last one was what had done it. Of course Lupin and Pettigrew offered to magic the orbs to the caretaker to be sanitized and de-Siriused. Lily was creeping out of the hole in the ceiling nervously. Those boys were up to something. She had only been walking for a few minutes when what is was became apparent. Tons of bouncing crystal balls came flying at the students. They all cried out and began to run in earnest towards their next class; potions.

Lily was not at all sure they should be allowing the balls to practically herd them, after all it seemed like a very marauder thing to do, but she was being pushed along with all the other students in her class. They all poured into the dungeons as a group. It took maybe 30 seconds for them all to realize what had happened when the first shrieks of the girls rang out. As soon as they had walked into the hall all their clothes, excluding their underclothes that is, disappeared. There were around 35 half naked students standing in shock in the middle of the corridor. Some of them tried to run out but found every way blocked with bouncing orbs.

As everyone bounced off of each other a mass of giggling had broken out. Lily saw Frank wrap his arms around Alice to shield her from being seen. Other students kneeled in a corner and laughed. The silly thing was that the marauders were all there and accounted for. Sirius was doubled over laughing standing in teal boxer briefs and a white tank top, looking quite buff. Remus was grinning stupidly as Rileigh clung to him in her blue bra and panties while he stood upright with his arms around her waist as if he wasn't visible in his logical black T-shirt and boxers. Peter looked decidedly embarrassed about standing in white tighty whiteys and a white T-shirt emblazoned with Muggle Man.

In the chaos it took Lily a minute to realize that she too was standing wearing only deep purple stringy panties and a very skimpy bra. When she did remember this small oversight she turned to find a place to hide and ran smack into the only marauder she hadn't seen yet. He was laughing like mad as she bounced off him and he caught her. It took him a moment to fully comprehend whom he had in his arms and exactly what she was wearing. Lily saw his eyes travel from her head to her feet and back up to her eyes in shock. She couldn't help but look at him too. He was the only one of the four boys who didn't seem to have prepared with an undershirt. Then again he obviously had nothing to be worried about. Because of his years of quidditch he was built. He had a flat muscular stomach and very nice arms. He was sporting a very silky looking pair of silver boxers that were patterned with broomsticks, and that was it. Lily took one look at the boxers and began to giggle insatiably. He looked at her for a second and started to laugh again as he pulled her into his own arms.

"C'mon, I didn't think about you being in this group. Sorry Lils. If you'll let me I'll keep anyone from seeing you." She nodded her head as he pulled her back against the wall where the other marauders stood.

"Thank you James." She said into his ear as he held her chest to chest, to keep the most revealing part of her clothing from being seen. He smiled and whispered back.

"That's what friends are for Lils."

With Lily huddled against him James felt his breathing gasp in uneven breaths. He tried to control it but he couldn't. After all she was in panties and a bra. He really did feel bad for putting her in this predicament. He had forgotten she would be with them, of anyone he didn't want her to be mad, or seen naked for that matter. But to his surprise she was laughing and he couldn't help but join her. Her hands were held up to over her chest between them and she was gripping the front of his shoulders with her face buried in his collar bone shaking in suppressed giggles. Sirius was staring at them in unhidden shock. Peter was busy squirming uncomfortably and Remus was hanging on to Rileigh smirking at James and Lily as if to say. "Ugh huh sure you are over her." After a few minutes of unrestrained hilarity and nakedness Professor McGonagall broke through the crystal balls and released the spell making all clothes visible.

"Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and James Potter! My office! Now!" she said in a deathly quiet voice. Lily looked up at James with a slight frown on her face. He thought for a second she may have just realized that this was their doing until he remembered he had apologized to her. It took another moment for it to dawn on him that he was still holding her against him, something the others had already noticed and were laughing at.

"Oh sorry Lils. I guess you're good now." He said releasing her. It took his breath away when she reached forward and grabbed him again taking him into a huge hug.

"Thank you again Jamie." James looked at her a little wistfully and seemed to shake his head then smiled as he stepped away to follow the other three boys to their certain doom.

He was happy he and Lily had become friends over the last month or so. He really liked spending time with her. Granted he had liked spending time with her since first year but now it was different. They actually talked to one another, about real things. She, Alice and Frank had started to do homework with the marauders. They always ate together now too. The boys were astounded to find that they actually enjoyed spending time with more people. Peter seemed to be pulling away from them though as the year went on. He got quieter and quieter. James was certainly dating Kiarra but he could be friends with Lily too, right.


	7. Chapter 7: Repercussions

**_Don't own it._**

Chapter 7

Repercussions

Back in the common room, after all of them had not only received detention for a week straight but also a sound lashing with the professor's cane, Kiarra was not so impressed with James' choice to shield his friend from embarrassment. They were sitting on the steps leading to the boy's dorm and she was not happy.

"James. You were holding her! In your arms! She was almost naked! You fail to see my issue with that?" She shouted. "For merlin's sake you saw her boobs!"

"No I didn't. Well some of them yeah, but I saw everyone's hello we were all in underpants! That was the point of the prank. And she is my friend. She has been for years. I felt bad that she was caught in the middle of it. It isn't like I snogged her or something." he spluttered back at her. She shook her head disbelieving.

"James, you would have given anything for her to be your girlfriend. Why do you think I am upset by this? You obviously still like her."

"Kiarra. You are my girlfriend, Lily never was. I have kissed you. On multiple occasions I might add. I never ever have kissed her."

"Not for lack of trying." Kiarra interrupted scathingly.

"Excuse me?" James said dangerously quiet. That voice was in fact such a precursor to what was coming next that Sirius and Remus appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"James we need you." Remus said quickly, looking between the two of them sitting as far apart as one step would allow.

"No. I am busy. You need to go away." James growled still in his almost silent tone.

"Prongsie, you need to come with us now! Before you do something you are going to regret tomorrow." Sirius demanded.

"Pads, I don't have regrets." James nearly whispered, all the while staring daggers at his girlfriend. She definitely belonged in Gryffindor because she piped right in.

"Well I do, do you want to hear them James?" she said in a still raised voice. He had sucked in his breath ready to let her have it when a smaller but more firm voice made all of his air whoosh out with one word.

"Jamie?" Lily said from behind Remus' back. He could see her hand gripping Moony's cloak as if holding on to him for security and all of the anger rushed out. He was afraid for her to see him get mad; he didn't want to scare her.

'DID SHE JUST CALL YOU JAMIE?" Kiarra really did shout. Lily jumped and looked guilty as Sirius turned and said softly.

"Lil you really are making this worse." James was taken aback by the fact the Sirius had called her Lil. When had they become friends? Come to think of it they hadn't argued or scowled at each other in a long time. He was jerked back to the present by another shout of anger. James was sure by now his entire house was listening in the common room.

"JAMES POTTER I ASKED IF SHE JUST CALLED YOU JAMIE?"

"Kiarra. You need to stop yelling at me, don't speak to me like this. I am serious. Sirius, don't snicker this is not a laughing matter. And Lily is fine she isn't making anything worse. Just like you aren't. Look Kiarra. Lily is my friend."

"She hasn't been for long." She cut in again. Lily blushed, Remus grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to pull her into the common room to get away from the blow up James was about to have. Sirius reached to grab his shoulders and pull him away too but he was shaking and pushed him off.

"Stop it." He said calmly looking her right in the eyes. "I said. She. Is. My. Friend. Yes she called me Jamie. She isn't going anywhere. I love her, just like I love Pads, and Moony and Wormy. They are my friends and I won't give them up for anyone. Not even you." Kiarra looked abashed. James had just said he loved Lily. Lily looked stunned Remus and Sirius had in fact known this for years so they merely looked worried about James' temper. He continued while Kiarra just stared at him. "Think about it. You think I want her?" he gestured to Lily who was still holding Remus' arm he had in turn gone stone cold still. "I wanted her for six years, six years. I chose, yes I chose to be with you instead of trying to be with her. I bet had I left my friends back in first year and not been a prat for my whole Hogwarts life she would have wanted to be with me too." He glanced appraisingly back at Lily before locking eyes once again with Kiarra who had tears swimming in hers. "But if I didn't drop my friends for her tell me what makes you think I will drop them for you? She is my friend. She goes nowhere. You can decide if you want to be here or where you want to be but right now it had better be out of my sight. I am not arguing with you anymore."

"James." Kiarra said for the first time in a pleading voice.

"Go. Leave me alone." He replied in a hollow tone and felt her stand up off the step. He heard Lily gasp at her as she walked by and shoved her roughly to the side. Luckily she still had ahold of Remus and he caught her. James dropped his head in his hands and tried to breathe in even breaths. He felt more than heard Sirius' presence kneeling in front of him. He looked up into his eyes and saw Sirius let out a huge breath. He stared at his friend for a moment before he spoke to him.

"Full moon in 30." Sirius said slyly. James smiled grimly.

"I always pick the best nights for things like this."

"James?" Lily said tentatively. His head snapped her direction as she spoke.

"Yeah Lils."

"Please don't come back all bruised in the morning." She said desperately. Remus and Sirius both let out howls of laughter and James smirked before he stuck his tongue out at her. They all stood and headed to the portrait. Lily stayed standing inside the common room as she watched the three of them go. They were meeting Pete at the kitchens. She started to turn around just as she heard James call her name.

"Lily?"

"Yeah Jamie?"

"I do you know?" he said quietly, "I always have." She smiled back at him.

"Yeah James I know. I have always known." He waved as he turned and ran to catch up with his two best friends.


	8. Chapter 8: Invites Fights and Dancing

**_Don't own it._**

Chapter 8

Invites, Fights and dancing all Night

James was walking down the hall when he first noticed it, a huge group of giggling girls. They were from all different houses and years and they were milling about together giggling and whispering. He nudged Sirius in the arm and jerked his head towards the mass. Sirius shrugged his shoulders, Remus merely raised his eyebrows at the commotion.

"What do you recon is going on?" he asked trying to see over the group

"I don't know, but this cannot be any good for us mate." James muttered back. He tried to add to his sentence but was cut off by a woosh of his breath being knocked out and a dark red ponytail being shoved in his mouth. "HmhHMHMm." He yelled trying to get the hair out of his mouth.

"Did you see the sign guys? A dance, the first one in the six years we have been here. Isn't it exciting? It's called Sadie Hawkins which means the girls ask the boys." She had finally stepped back from James who was grinning bemusedly.

"Hey Lils, good morning to you too." He joked, she turned a little red at his teasing.

"Soooo, who are you going to ask, our little Lillikins?" Sirius said sweetly, putting his arm around her shoulders and dragging her down the charms corridor. James was still holding her hand and tried to pull her into his own arms to tease her. He may have a girlfriend now, but he and Lily had become great friends and they liked teasing each other.

"Yeah, Lils, which of us do you want to be your date?" he said arrogantly. She smiled sweetly and continued to walk.

"Well I don't know who to ask, I don't like anyone right now." She pouted. James and Sirius looked affronted, Remus laughed.

"What do you mean you don't like either of us?" James argued. She shook her head at him.

"I didn't say that. Remus, has a girlfriend who would have hurt feelings if he went with me. Sirius has lots of girlfriends who are all probably lining up to ask him, and James, you too have a girlfriend. At least as of last night you did." Remus was still grinning like he knew a secret, Sirius was looking worried and James was looking, confused. It appeared he had momentarily forgotten about Kiarra.

"Lillikins, please ask me to the dance." Sirius said softly while forcing her to stop and look at him. She looked quite taken aback at his pleading. James looked at him blankly.

"Uh, what about all of your girls, Sirius they have put such time and effort into you, what about Vinniah?" Sirius stopped walking and looked down at his feet.

"Vin, is dating someone right now, and its not me." He said softly before looking up at her. "Lils, I don't want to spend the whole night with those other girls. They are so irritating, I won't have any fun, I won't get to hang out with Remus or Pete, or you or Jamie if I go with them and you know it. Please, Lils." He looked at her so sadly, she smiled and leaned out of James' arms and into Sirius'.

"Sirius, will you go to the dance with me." She said sweetly into his ear and kissed his cheek. Oh well, he might not be James but he sure was cute. "But you know we won't be able to hang out with James wither way, Kiarra won't want to share that night." She said as she leaned back. Remus nodded in agreement, Sirius looked happily at her but shrugged sadly at James. James, he looked furious. He was glaring daggers at Sirius.

"Jamie, I am sure she will let you see us at some point that night." Sirius said consolingly, not understanding the meaning behind James' eyes. Remus glanced at Lily and looked nervously at James.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anyways." He said shortly and pulled away from them and took off down the corridor alone.

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius said confused. Lily looked stung but just as lost with the turn of events. Remus looked sadly between the pair of them, still arm in arm.

"She said yes to you." He said simply. Sirius dropped his mouth.

"It wasn't like that Remy even you saw it, its girls ask guys anyways, I said yes to her." Sirius spluttered. Lily still looked confused. Remus shook his head.

"No, you asked her to ask you, so did he, she said yes to you." Sirius looked worriedly at Lily.

"But it isn't like that, it isn't the same as when he asked me out before." Lily argued. "Besides, he has a girlfriend. He gets that, right, he has a girlfriend, he hasn't asked me out in months!" she demanded. The blonde reached out to take her other hand.

"It is like that to James. It doesn't matter that he has a girlfriend. He has loved you for six years. You have never said yes to him Lil. Not once in six years. How many times has he asked you out Lily? A hundred, more. You have never said yes. I know you and Pads are just friends, I know you don't mean it any other way. But to James, it doesn't matter. Sirius you knew she was off limits, for all of us." He said looking at his friend's face fall and his other friend shake her head.

"James this is stupid. You know I don't like her like that. You know she has become my friend and that is it." Sirius yelled across the room. James looked at him, his eyes flashed like fire, the set of his face spoke daggers.

"NO, that is not it Sirius. That is not it. You can have any girl in the damn castle. Shit you have had half of them. Why her, why Lily? Anyone else and it wouldn't matter. Anyone Sirius! Why Lily, my Lily?" he yelled back.

"James, you have a girlfriend. She is not your Lily." Sirius replied softly as if afraid to say it louder. James looked furious, Remus was standing against the door with his head in his hands.

"She will always be my Lily." James replied in a quiet, even, dangerous, voice. "You of all people should get that. It doesn't matter that I have a girlfriend. I have loved her since I was eleven Sirius! Eleven! You can't even comprehend how it feels to ask someone over and over to love you and them not do it. You don't know." Sirius looked hurt for a moment and sunk onto his bed.

"You say I don't know? For Merlin's sake Jamie I call your mum, mum. My own mum doesn't give a shit about me. My dad has beaten the hell out of me my whole life. I know you love her, I know you always will. I don't want to date her James. I just want to go with someone to have fun. I want to go with someone who will want to be there with me because I am me, because they actually want me to be me. Would you rather her go with someone else? Someone who wants more than her friendship? Or do you think she should go alone? Tell me Jamie what in the hell do you want me to do?" he answered sadly. James looked at his friend, he couldn't remember the last time he had spoken about his parents.

"I know you know, I'm sorry it's just. Sirius, they all l say yes to you." He muttered as he sat on his own bed, determinadly not looking at either of his friends.

"They don't care about me though Jamie, not like she cares about you." Sirius replied in a pacifying voice. James and Remus both looked up at their friend.

"Who? Ki-Ki? She doesn't care about me like that either Sirius, its not like that with us, we are just having fun, well most of the time we are having fun." James said, once again confused. Sirius shook his head in disbelief, Remus decided this was the moment to cut it.

"Jamie, Lily loves you." James looked at them both with wide eyes.

"No sir, Lily has become my friend because I quit loving her. There is no way she loves me." He argued. Sirius laughed and Remus smiled at his innocent friend.

"Jamie, she has admitted to liking you since your dad got hurt. That was months ago, she spends every moment she can with you, that's why all of us have become friends. She loves you, really loves you. And you are only pretending not to love her anymore. If you didn't, you wouldn't care about Sirius taking her to the dance, shit you wouldn't care if Sirius snogged her after the dance. You both want to be with each other, just do it already." James was flabbergasted, Sirius was still wincing from the snogging statement.

"Mate, I swear I won't snog her before, during, or after the dance. I swear, I won't even touch her." He defended. James looked Remus straight in the eyes and shrugged his shoulders. A little piece of himself seeming to fall off again.

"No, he is right. I said I wasn't going to chase her because truly important things were happening around me. I want to help fight after school. I want to be in the order like my parents, I want to quit acting like a child. I said I wasn't going to love her anymore, so I am not going to, have fun with her Sirius. Kiss her if you want, like you said she isn't my Lily, she never was." He stood up and walked to the door, waiting only a second for Remus to move aside. Both of the remaining boys stared at the closed entry way.

"Should we go after him?" Sirius asked, slightly shocked. Remus shook his head sadly.

"No, I think he needs time to think, I think you and I need to get them together by the end of that dance though, whether it be just a dance or something. Sirius, you do know how big of a deal this is right? He is only even considering forgiving you because of who you are."

"I know. I didn't think about it. I mean she isn't that Lily anymore you know? She is our friend, she is his friend, she isn't that untouchable girl that Jamie is infatuated with. She is just Lily now, you know." Remus smiled benignly at his friend.

"I am glad you have a new friend Pads, just remember that Jamie, he came first, and he is going to take a while to process this." Sirius nodded back at him before throwing himself into his pillows.

"What do you mean you aren't going with Rileigh!" Sirius asked rather loudly.

"SSSShhhhhh!" Madam Pince hissed from the desk farther along the wall. Remus and Pete shook their heads as Lily scowled at him. James shrugged his shoulders.

"She doesn't want to go, she said she doesn't like to dance and she wants me to stay in the house with her. It really isn't a big deal Pads. I don't like to dance that much either." James replied before pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"That is such a lie, that is a blatant lie. You take your mum dancing every time you go home, at least twice at Christmas and at least once a week on summer holiday." Sirius protested, James flushed pink at his words.

"That isn't because I like to. It is because she does and my dad doesn't ever take her because he can't dance. It isn't because I love to dance or anything." He defended himself needlessly. Lily smiled at him while the other three boys looked unconvinced.

"James, you love to dance, there is no point in lying about it. You love your mum too, it is okay to take her dancing." Remus said, Lily nodded quickly.

"I think it is sweet you take your mum dancing." James buried his face in his hands.

"Great." He said sarcastically. They all laughed.

"SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!" the librarian hissed again, this time from about two tables closer.

"Really James, I do, you know my dad takes me out on dates all the time." She said happily. James looked up at her with a blank expression, Sirius jumped in to save the conversation from the turn it was inevitably about to take.

"Jamie you have to come to the dance. It is the only one we will have. Hogwarts doesn't do them often. Just come for a little bit then go back to her." He suggested.

"I don't know, you aren't the best one to take relationship advice from mister, my longest realationship isn't really a relationship at all." James replied with such understated contempt that Sirius and Remus actually winced, though neither of them had expected him to get over being angry yet. Lily and Peter were not aware of the actual argument so they laughed thinking it was a well received joke.

"James." Remus said reproachfully, Sirius shook it off and interrupted him.

"Its ok Moony. I know what he meant. I deserved that." He said. James looked away from them both. "Look if you don't want to go, you don't have to. But I want you to."

"Yeah, prongs, don't make me spend the night alone with Sirius." Peter whined.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked rather loudly.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they were assailed with again, she was so close now they almost got hit with spit. The four teens all glared at Sirius. He shrugged.

"I only mean that Remus is going to be with Rileigh, and Lily is going to be off dancing with some random guy, and leave me and Sirius alone together." He amended.

"WHAT!" Lily, Sirius and James all yelped.

"!" this time she was right behind them and shhh'ed so loud they lowered their heads.

"What do you mean Lily is going to be dancing with random guys?" James blurted.

"Yeah, I am going with Sirius." She added, causing James face to go slightly pink with more irritation.

"Uhm, yeah" Sirius added lamely, not being sure whether to defend Lily or try to avoid James anger and the topic at hand. Remus just watched it play out in front of him.

"Sirius, Lily, be real. Neither of you want to date each other. You don't want to hold each other close during a slow dance. Friends you may be, but in love or even like, you are not." Peter stared straight at James as he said it and it hit Remus that he may understand what was going on more than they had given him credit for. Sirius was looking sulky and Lily mildly embarrassed.

" Pete, he is one of the most popular guys in the school. I am sure Lily wants to slow dance with him. Everyone does." James responded sadly. Lily shook her head.

"Sirius knows we are going as friends. Neither of us would be comfortable that close together. Besides I am sure he will have plenty of volunteers for dance partners. Don't worry Pete, I will hang out with you at the table." She added before patting the mousy boy's shoulder. He looked at her as if he didn't know what in the world she was saying. Peter did not often talk to girls, not even Lily.

"That is stupid, you are going together, you should dance together. Otherwise you should just go alone." James said irritably. Sirius grinned realizing that Lily was unintentionally doing what himself or Remus couldn't. She was making him understand.

"Well, either way, if you go, I promise to save a dance for you." She said shyly looking directly into his hazel eyes. It was obvious to the other three boys that James was done for. He in fact looked as if he had forgotten how to breath while looking at her. They all smiled at the pair of them, It wouldn't be too much longer. James shook his head as if shaking water out of his ears.

"Well, maybe I could go for a little bit and then I will meet Kiarra later that night. I do like to dance a little bit." He mumbled.

James was standing in the doorway of the great hall staring at his friends in amazement. Well not his friends as much as Lily. She looked incredible. Granted he always thought she looked incredible but tonight was different. She was wearing dress robes in a pretty glittery green. They brought out her eyes. Her hair was tumbling down her back in curls. James felt like he couldn't breathe. It surprised him when someone pulled on his arm.

"Hey, Mr. Man. I am glad you are here, maybe you can get Lily to dance with you so Sirius will dance with me." Vinniah said playfully.

"I thought you were coming with someone else? Your boyfriend or something?" he said stupidly. She nodded.

"I was, but we broke up, and I asked Sirius yesterday but he had already said yes to Lily and didn't want to leave her without a date this close to the dance. And now, well you know Lily, she hasn't said yes to any offers to dance and he doesn't want to leave her just sitting alone being bored. So now you can ask her and he will dance with me." She finished, rambling a bit at the end.

"Um, Vin, she doesn't say yes to me. Ever, she never has. I doubt tonight will be any different." He said a little sadly. She squeezed his hand as she pulled him farther into the room across the dance floor.

"I think it is a little different now. You are her friend, and she likes you, really likes you, whether you choose to act on it now or not. And you may not know it James, but in that outfit, you are stone cold gorgeous." She said. He blushed hugely as she turned him to face her. " I have a better idea. Let's get them to come to us. After all, turn about is fair play right? He asked out your girl, you can dance with his." She wrapped her arms around his neck and his clumsily put his hands on her waist.

'Vin I don't know about this, he really might kill me." He muttered into her as she laid her head against his cheek.

"No he won't, look he is on his way over here with Lily in hand all ready. Smile and look like you want to be dancing with me." She whispered. So he did, he pretended to laugh and proceeded to spin her once and then pull her back into his arms. He stopped her gently when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and smiled coyly.

"Hey Pads, have you been having a good time?" he said non- challantly. Sirius smiled back and nodded to Lily.

"We have had an alright time. We have been waiting for you a while though, where have you been?" James shrugged.

"Egh, Kiarrah, wasn't thrilled with my plans to come without her, but she still refused to come. It didn't end very well, or very quick. It's ok though. So, Lils, you said you would dance with me? Wanna trade Siri?" he said smoothly as he gave Vinniah a quick spin that spun her tantalizingly close to Sirius' hands.

"Do you mind Lil?" he said considerately but the yearning in his eyes was unmistakable as he looked at the brown haired beauty in James' arms. Lily smiled and stepped towards James.

"Of course I don't mind. I would love to dance with you Jamie." She said happily as he relinquished Vinniah into Sirius' arms in exchange for Lily. She took his hands when he held them out to her.

"I think there are several more dances in this set, do you feel up to more than one?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms. She smiled at him while she placed her hands around his neck.

"I think I can do more than one dance. I haven't danced at all tonight, I have a lot of energy left."

"I think this is the first time you have said yes to me." He joked and she giggled at him.

Sitting with his feet propped up in a chair, Sirius watched James on the dance floor.

"You know I never thought I would be ok if another guy stole my date for the evening, never thought it would happen but still." He said to Remus, Rileigh and Vinniah as they watched James brush a strand of hair out of Lily's face. "She really is falling for him isn't she?" he asked Remus. He nodded in response.

"Yup, she has been for a while, several months. How long do you think it will take him to give up his 'I don't have feeling for Lily anymore' pretense." He asked as Rileigh pulled him up to dance the very last dance. Sirius stood and reached his hands out to Vinniah.

"I give it till the end of the summer. It is James, he can be very stubborn. Almost stag like you could say." He laughed. They all hurried out to grab the spots nearest James and Lily, who were still dancing together and looked like they were having a blast. James smiled at Sirius over her head.

"Hey Siri, do you want to dance with your date for the final dance? We can trade back if you want." He offered reluctantly. Sirius smiled at the fact that his hands seemed to tighten around her waist as he offered to give her away.

"No Prongsie, I think I am good, besides, you two look like you were made for each other, she is all yours." Lily smiled brightly and laid her head on James' shoulder as the beginnings of the last song started. James looked him in the eye for a second and said a silent but understood thank you, he gave a slight nod and began to sway Vinniah into his arms.

"I am sorry I said no to you." She said into his ear, he kissed her temple softly.

"I was, I am not now, we were together tonight anyways, we had a great time, and so did they." He said softly nodding towards James and Lily. Vinniah smiled at him.

"If I didn't know how pissed at you he was I would say you planned this, but I know better. Thank you for spending the evening with me even though I turned you down." He blushed slightly but laughed in spite of his embarrassment at being denied,

"Well, let's just make sure it doesn't happen again." He joked before pulling her into a scorching kiss.


	9. Chapter 9: And They All Fall Down

**_This doesn't belong to me_**

Chapter 9

And they all fall Down

James was lying on one end of the couch in front of the fireplace after his Arithmancy exam and Lily was laying at the other. They had their feet pressed up against each other and they were pushing against them. They were feet wrestling. Apparently James and Sirius had done this for years and Sirius was refereeing. Not very biasedly James thought. James was just getting the edge when Remus practically fell through the fat lady. He had tears streaming down his face. And he was gasping for air. He was closely followed by Peter who was screaming his name.

"Moony, Remus! You need to wait! Wait for McGonagall!" he shouted

"James, James, Sirius oh Merlin." He sobbed into the carpet. Lily and James had frozen in their position with Sirius' hands on Lily's knees trying to help her push James' knees back. In the commotion he had let his knees go slack and Lily's feet and Sirius' body flew forward into his jaw.

"Owe! Son of a bitch!" He cursed, scowling at the two of them before looking back at Moony who had quickly dissolved on the spot.

"James. James. They. They." Remus tried to get out through his racking sobs. Peter was holding his friend's shoulders as McGonagall and Dumbledore himself came through the door. Sirius' face went slack while James' went white. This couldn't be anything they wanted to hear.

"Boys I think you need to come to my office." The headmaster said quietly as he pulled Remus to his feet. Sirius and James stared at their friend. He never lost control. He was the unfasable one. Always. Sirius walked over to them as James was standing and helping Lily to stand. He stood in front of Remus and looked him in his eyes.

"Moony, what happened?" Sirius said calmly.

"Sirius." he was confused for a moment because he couldn't remember McGonagall ever calling him by his given name before. "The headmaster wants to have this conversation in his office."

"With all due respect headmaster, professor. I want to hear this from my friend. Right now," he stated baldly. And Remus exploded.

"They're dead! All of them! My parents. Your parents. They were together fighting. Oh my god. James our parents are dead!" he cried. James collapsed on the floor. He had been holding Lily's arms to set her upright at the time and now she was in the floor with him cradled in her arms. McGonagall had her arms around Sirius and was trying to keep him from running out of the door.

"Peter I need you to go get Madam Pomphrey. Now if you would." Dumbledore said softly. He walked Remus over to where James was sitting silent in floor seeing nothing, and sat him beside his friend. Remus fell into James' shoulder and continued to weep. James sat there he did not lift a hand he did not look at Remus he did not look when Lily touched his face and said his name. "Sirius, I know you are upset, but I think you would be better served to come sit with your family. You need each other."

At the word family Sirius stopped fighting and looked down at the ground where his two best friends in the world sat at his feet. One had completely lost control and the other. Well to be honest he wasn't even sure James was breathing. He knelt down before them and pulled Remus up to look at him in the face.

"Moony I need you to calm down." He said steadily. The boy took an agonizing breath and his sobs quieted some. Tears still rolled down his face and he was still heaving but he wasn't quite wailing. Sirius had wanted him to breathe normally and now that he was, for the most part, he could look at James. Remus was reacting as could only be expected. James was not. Dumbledore had knelt down to his knees as well and was looking into James' eyes. "James? James? PRONGS." Sirius shouted as he rattled his best friend's, his brother for all intense and purposes, shoulders. He was completely lost. His eyes were blank and his breaths were shallow he looked as if he were in a different place.

"Sirius, I think he is in shock." Remus croaked through his own tears. "James?" he whispered. Lily was crying silent tears into the side of James' face. Sirius took his hands off Remus' shoulders and placed them on either side of James' face making him look at him.

"Jamie." He whispered so gently it was almost inaudible. But it above all things was what James heard. He actually locked gazes with Sirius and let out a mind numbing cry of despair.

Lily was beside herself. The professor's had taken the three boys to the hospital wing. When James had come around and dissolved into hysterics Sirius had lost it too. Which in turn caused Remus to lose the calm he had gained for a few moments. With the help of the head boy Kingsley, Frank Longbottom, Peter, and Madam Pomphrey they had managed to get them out of Lily's lap and through the castle. Lily had begged to go with them but McGonagall told her she needed to stay put.

She knew there was no need for her to be there. It wasn't like she was any of their girlfriends or anything. After all James was still technically dating Kiarra, they had been arguing a lot though lately, and she stayed far away from him when he and Lily were together, which was frequently. They had become great friends. To her immense surprise so had her and Sirius. They had been gone for about an hour when Alice found her sitting disconsolately on James' bed with his cloak wrapped in her hands, making them appear and disappear.

"Lil?" she said tentatively. Lily looked up at her with a tear ridden face. Alice didn't wait for a response, she knew her friend well enough to know that in this state she would likely be close to catatonic. "Frank just got back. He said they are sending the boys to Potter Manor. James' family is waiting there for them. They all asked to see you." Lily looked up surprised.

"But what about their girlfriends?" she stuttered emotionally. Alice smirked a little despite the situation.

"Well you know Sirius; contrary to his name he isn't serious with anyone but James. Remus has Rileigh there too but wanted to say bye. James refused to see Kiarra or anyone else for that matter but in the end he asked for you. Apparently it is one of the only things he has said. I will come with you if you want." She offered. Lily nodded her head yes and took her friend's hand. Frank met them at the bottom of the steps to lead them on their way. Kingsley and McGonagall were talking to the other Gryffindor members as they emerged from the stairs and they all looked pointedly at the trio. Frank nodded politely as they headed out while Lily just ignored them. When they got to the hospital wing they were ushered through immediately.

Lily was knocked almost off of her feet by a gripping hug from Sirius. He was still sobbing, having lost the only parents who had ever told him they loved him. She patted his back and said no words. She couldn't think of anything to say. Madam Pomphrey took him by the arm and led him back to his cot. He was up again and pacing in no time. Constantly stopping by James' bed and looking devastated by the site of his best mate. Remus was crying softly but sitting calmly by Rileigh's side. He reached out and squeezed her hand as she walked over. She couldn't bear to look at James yet.

"Thank you Lily" he said softly. She smiled at his warm eyes.

"There is nothing to thank me for Moony." In response Remus looked meaningfully at James and nodded. "There will be." He said surely. Lily followed his gaze and rested her eyes on the boy, no, young man in front of her. No boy had ever shown that much pain in his face before and she hoped they never would again.

James was staring off into the void again not seeming to notice anyone around him.

"What is wrong with him, well despite the obvious?" She asked the nurse maid. Madam Pomphrey sighed but smiled slightly.

"The thing about these boys is how different they are. It is amazing they click so well. See Mr. Lupin here. He is reacting to potion as expected. He is still upset to say the least but he is in control, it is a product of his personality. He strives to be as normal and even tempered as possible all of the time. Now Mr. Black on the other hand is always high strung, there for one dose isn't enough to settle him down. And he is extraordinarily upset over his loss and how his friend is handling it as well. I have to wait five more minutes to give him another dose. Hopefully it will put him into a calm like Mr. Lupin here, nice and steady. But it may knock him out. Either would be an improvement. Now Mr. Potter, he may seem boisterous all the time, but he hides all of his emotions. They may burst out of him from time to time but he keeps them inside. When he got here in hysterics I gave him the potion and naturally it calmed him to how he can handle this situation best. He is very nearly comatose. He asked for you though." She said kindly as she pushed Lily forward towards his bed. Sirius ran over ahead of her and sat anxiously at the bottom.

"Lily's heart broke as she looked into James' eyes. They had never ever looked so haunted. She ran her hand through his hair and tried to smooth it. Of course it was pointless. She gripped his shoulder as she sat down beside him on his cot.

"James." She said softly. He turned and looked at her. Still not saying a word. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief when he moved. She bent her head forward towards his and they let their brows rest against each other. "I am sorry." She whispered. James' eyes looked confused and he muttered.

'S' not your fault Lils." She smiled sadly at him as his tears wet her face. Everyone in the room was dead silent. It was the most James had said in a half an hour.

"I know that. That's not what I meant, though I am of course sorry about your parents too. I am sorry I kept saying no." He continued to stare into her eyes but didn't say anything else. She had said enough.

James was looking into the most mesmerizing eyes he had ever seen. They were so close. They had never been this close. He felt lost inside himself and the only feeling he could find was Lily. Now he knew that technically wasn't a feeling but for him it was. She made him feel. He looked at her and could remember love. Suddenly he could also feel pain. Lots of agonizing pain. Mind numbing bone chilling I want to die pain. But she was still there and she was saying things he had wanted to hear her say forever, and it mattered. And she knew it mattered but right now she knew and he knew it wasn't important.

He pulled his forehead away from hers and saw Sirius sitting at the bottom of his bed. He gave him a look that no one else quite understood and he scooted up to sit on James other side. Lily stood up to allow James to slide over to give Sirius room to sit beside him. James looked at her one last time before lying down at the same time Sirius did. Remus took his hand from Rileigh's and sat in the chair behind Sirius. He leaned his head down on the back of his shoulder and closed his eyes. The two lay facing each other looking into one another's eyes, speaking silently as no one else could. They had lain like this many nights since they were eleven, plotting, scheming and worrying about Sirius and his family or James' and Remus' parents and the war. And they all three fell asleep.

Madam Pomphrey was shell shocked. Sirius had been bouncing and pacing for an hour now, and he lies in bed with James who was completely out of it a moment ago and they lie down and fell asleep looking at each other. It was obvious the three boys needed each other. They were more than friends they were brothers. No one found their dependency weird or strange. No one thought it was even illogical that three seventeen year old young men had needed each other's contact to finally rest. It seemed James as always had wanted to make sure Lily was ok before giving into the rest he so greatly needed. And James had been Sirius' only sort of comfort ever so when he had finally given in, so had Sirius. Remus as the nurse had said was very emotionally balanced but he still needed the only people who really knew the real him. Pete looked at his three friends from the chair at the bottom of Sirius' bed. He wasn't good with this sort of thing. His dad had died when he was 9 and he didn't handle grief well at all. He did his best if he stayed unattached.

The professor smiled when Lily smoothed out the frown line between Remus' eyes while he slept she pushed his hair to the side softly and rubbed his cheek. His girlfriend said nothing. She smoothed Sirius' unusually messy curls and surprised everyone by kissing him on the forehead. Finally her gaze rested on James and his finally peaceful self, she laid her head against his and rubbed his cheek softly, oblivious to everyone else in the room. They watched with bated breath as she kissed him softly on the lips. While everyone thought the same thing. Poor James, Lily finally kisses him of her own accord and he is unconscious. Surprising everyone a little more she frowned slightly and whispered barely audibly.

"Guess what James Potter? I heart you too." she had repeated the same words that he told her that first time he tried to confess his love in note form. She had teased him mercilessly saying "you heart me what is that suppost to mean." For weeks people ran around telling him they hearted him. But he continued to write it say it or shout it in the same fashion. "I heart you Lilly Evans." She sighed knowing he had no idea she had just confessed her feelings to him but whispered once more anyways.

"I heart you too." She took one last look at the three boys sleeping on each other and smiled softly it left no doubt to anyone in the room. These boys, they were her marauders.


	10. Chapter 10: Saying Goodbye

**_Don't own this_**

**_but I cried while I wrote it._**

Chapter 10

Saying Goodbye

James was sitting in the squishy black arm chair in his dress robes waiting for Sirius and Remus. They were having services for his parents today. Yesterday had been the arrangements for Mr. and Mrs. Lupin. James' uncle came in the room, entering from the hallway on the left.

"James." He said tentatively. He looked at his uncle Micah meeting his eyes for only a second before looking at his knees. He hadn't spoken to anyone since coming home except Sirius, Remus and Peter. And those words were few and far between none of them felt much like talking. "James, I know you are upset but you know you are speaking at the service today and I want to make sure you are actually going to speak." He said as he sat down beside his nephew. James continued to look at his knees and nodded solemnly as they heard the other boys enter the room. "Ok guys, let's get moving, it is time." Micah sighed as he looked at James and Remus. They were 17 years old but had been sheltered their whole lives.

Remus' parents had protected him fiercely. He was their baby. He was ill. They gave him everything they could and had slept outside of the door to the basement as he changed when he was a child. James' parents hadn't thought they could have children and James was their miracle. He was nothing less than adored. They lavished him with love, affection, and anything he had ever asked for. Because of their shielded lives both of them were not as mature as they should be. Neither had ever dealt with any death or loss and they were not handling this well at all. James was not speaking to anyone and Remus was only speaking in a whisper. Sirius seemed to be wearing himself out trying to help both of them while grieving on his own and Peter seemed to be existing in the background not really being an active part in any of it.

James stood and walked over to his friends and they walked out of the manor together.

James' parents were very well known and his father was a renowned healer and a wizangamot elder. Needless to say, there were a lot of people at their service. James was sitting in the front row between his uncle and Sirius. Remus and Peter were a couple of rows back sitting with Frank, Alice, Riliegh, Vinnia, Kiarra, and Lily. They had all also come for Remus' parents to show support for their friends.

The service was almost over when the speaker called James to the front. He walked slowly to the podium between the two caskets and looked out in front of him before turning his back to the crowd and looking at his parents. They were so perfect and still you would have thought they were sleeping. He breathed out a sigh and choked out his speech.

"Mum, Dad. I am supposed to be talking to all of these people who are here to pay their respects to you. I am supposed to be telling them how great you were and how the world will be a sadder place without you in it. Well, I think they already know that. I am supposed to be showing that you have raised a fine young man who can stand here and be strong in the face of evil and pain. Well, I think they know that isn't true." He stifled back a sob. "Don't get me wrong. You did a great job raising me. You are fantastic parents. But we all know I am not quite an upstanding man yet. We know that I inherited mum's ability to laugh at anything and dad's fascination for being the one to make others laugh. That has turned out to be a dangerous combination. Just ask the students and professors at Hogwarts. Then again you have had enough owls to know that already." He heard the crowd chuckle behind him and he could distinguish Sirius' snicker. "I am sorry I am not being the strong one right now. I am afraid to face tomorrow without you. I guess my consolation is that, by blood or not, you provided me with a brother. Since we were 11 you brought my best friend into our home and helped me raise him." More laughter from the crowd who could be heard sniffling all around. "Thank you, for letting me keep him. Thank you for being there for us. We are going to be lost without you. It might just be a good thing that we still have a year of school left to figure out how to be adults. I wish you were going to be here to see our lives play out, to see us become the men you did raise us to be. He didn't think he could speak today so I vowed to do it for both of us. We love you, we will spend everyday living lives that would make you proud from here on out. Thank you for trying to make this a safer world for us to live in and we both vow to take up the fight where you left off. We walked into this as your sons, your rambunctious, obnoxious boys. We will leave here as men, but your sons forever." He walked over to each casket and then kissed his mother on the top of her hair. He felt Sirius place his hand on his shoulder and saw him lean into each casket and place a note with each of them. They had written the notes together and James smiled at his best friend as he looked down at their parents. They looked at each other for a moment watching tears fall down each of their cheeks and walked together back to their seats.

Sirius was leaning against the wall in the great room of the manor watching people mill all around him. Vinniah was standing beside him holding his hand. And Lily was on the other side with her head leaning against his arm. They were talking quietly as he watched. Remus was sitting with Rileigh, Frank and Alice. They were munching on some of the food. Pete had gone home with his mother a few minutes before. James was sitting on the back porch alone when Kiarra walked through the French doors. He looked back at her and let a small smile escape his lips.

"James?" she said quietly as she sat down on the step beside him.

"Yeah" he replied hoarsely.

"I want you to be happy."

"Uhm, probably not going to happen right now Kiki." He said looking at her like she had just turned into a mountain troll. She laughed weakly.

"No, I know that. I don't mean right now I mean in general. I do love you. But I think we are better friends. Besides you still love her you know." She whispered as she nudged his shoulder. He looked at her appraisingly.

"Do you really think now is the time to be breaking up with me." He answered almost light heartedly. She smiled at him knowingly.

"James, we should have broken up a while ago and yes I do think now is the time because it isn't me who can make you feel better. She can. You love her."

"I know." He muttered as he kicked a rock. "I tried not to." She giggled at his sullen response.

"I know that. I tried to pretend you didn't. You know she loves you too?"

"No I think you might be a little off. We are friends now sure but not anything more."

"No James. I was standing outside of the hospital wing when she said it. She said it after you fell asleep. In front of everyone. She said. "I heart you too"" James looked at her and smiled.

"Nuh uh." Was is weird that this girl had been his girlfriend not minutes before and was now giving him advice on another girl?

"Yeah huh. I think you two are much better for each other than we are. I think you know it. I think you should give me a hug and say thank you and go inside to be with your family and friends and future wife. I just want you to be happy. It is awful watching you of all people be sad." She smiled as he hugged her tightly before she stood to leave. He walked her through the house and to the front door. His friends watched as he hugged her again and kissed her cheek in a very non-intimate sort of way before he walked over to them and stood beside Lily. She immediately picked her head up off Sirius' arm and stepped into a hug from James. It was the first she had seen him since the grave side.

"Jamie, please tell me she did not pick today of all days to break up with you? That is terrible timing." Sirius shook his head. The others looked appalled as James nodded.

"She what?" Lily practically yelled. He laughed and pulled her into a tighter hug before releasing her to stand in front of him. He was looking into her teary green eyes as he spoke.

"Well honestly, it was her idea but it was mutual. We are terrible together. Moons I am surprised you didn't know that." Lily held down a giggle and Remus smiled brightly for the first time in days.

"I did know that. But you have learned a lot over the last few months thanks to her and I thought she made a pretty pair of training wheels." Sirius and Frank burst into laughter and Rileigh hit him in the arm. James was laughing for the first time in days and everyone at the gathering looked happy to see him getting back to being himself. "So are you still friends?" Remus asked over the laughter. James smiled still looking at Lily.

"Yeah, I guess we weren't really friends before but we are now. We both think that we each need someone who can be there for us." He smiled over Lily's head as she hugged him again and Sirius nodded at her as if to say. _You mean like that?_ James shrugged his shoulders but the other two marauders had already seen the hopeful spark return to his eyes for the first time since the beginning of the year.


	11. Chapter 11: On Their Own

**J K owns Harry Potter and all original characters**

Chapter 11

On their own

James, Sirius, and Remus had been out of school for two weeks when they stopped back in to take their final two exams under special exemptions. They all passed with flying colors and returned to the manor where they were packing James' and Sirius' things. They had went together and got a three bedroom flat in Hogsmede. Neither James nor Remus had sold their parents houses but neither could stand to live in them at the moment. Since they were all 17 they had decided to just move in together for the summer and return to school in the fall. All things considered it was a very sad but exciting day. They were all sad about leaving their homes. After all James and Remus had never lived anywhere but their houses and Sirius had been at Potter manor pretty much every holiday since he was 12. They had just moved the last of the boxes when James' owl flew through the open door. Depositing a letter in his lap. He smiled at the familiar writing.

_James,_

_Hey, just wanted to check in with you and Sirius. Remus and I have talked a couple of times already but you two seem to forget about people when they are out of sight. He told me about the new place. I want to come see it when you get moved in. I figure between Rileigh, Vinniah, and myself we could get it looking like a house and not a big locker room. Let me know if you want help ok? We are going to Scotland for a week starting Friday so I won't be able to floo with you Moony, sorry bout that. I hope you are doing ok guys. Remus please don't let those two starve I don't know if they know how to cook. _

_Love,_

_Lily._

"Do you think she really meant love or was that just in closing?" James asked off hand as he was folding the letter to put it in his pocket. Remus smiled at his clueless friend.

"No James. I think she actually meant love. I think you started to grow on her after all." They all laughed and apparated to the new place.

Unfortunately Lily had not been able to come over at all over the summer. Her sister was getting married and that meant whether they got along or not Lily had a lot to do. Her and James had written one or two letters and Remus had talked with her by floo. Sirius had even sent her a note once to tell her about his exam marks he was so proud of. There were five weeks left of summer break when James received two owls into his bedroom. He had been waiting for his Hogwarts letter for days. Remus and Sirius had received theirs already and he couldn't understand why he didn't get his. There was also a letter from Lily. He walked into the kitchen and sat at a barstool at the counter. Sirius was attempting to make eggs again and he turned towards James to see what he was doing.

"I got my Hogwarts letter finally." He said holding it up for him to see. Remus turned quickly to look before turning back to the pan to instruct Sirius.

"Oi, Siri, watch the pan you git!" he yelped as smoke began to spiral up. James laughed as Sirius turned and tried to scrape the eggs up. "What's it say Prongs?" he added as he waved a dish towel to waft the smoke away. James was laughing until something fell out of the letter into his hand.

"I'm head boy?" he said as more of a question than a statement. Sirius abandoned his pan again to look at his stunned friend.

"No way! Read the letter what's it say?"

"Sirius! Pan!" Remus said again amused. "Congratulations James." He said sincerely. James looked at Remus searchingly.

"You knew!" he accused. Remus blushed.

"Well yeah, McGonagall put a note in my letter." He admitted

"Why not you?" James seemed to feel guilty about his friend not getting the honor. After all he was the one with the better grades. He had also been in a lot less trouble. Sirius looked around again confused.

"Yeah…That's a good point. Why not you Moony?"

"Padfoot! Pan! Eggs!" James and Remus both shouted at the same time. Remus shook his head and stepped in between Sirius and the stove.

"Merlin's pants Sirius you are hopeless! Get away from the stove before you burn down our house. Go sit by James." Sirius sighed and moped over to sit in the other barstool. Remus pulled the pan off the stove before turning back to his friends. "It isn't me because I asked them not to make me a head."

"Why?" James and Sirius said in unison.

"Because a head boy can't go off disappearing every four weeks guys. And I don't want it. I can't handle it right now. And honestly, James deserves it more" he shrugged as if it was the most logical notion in the wizarding world.

"Remus that is crazy. I am going to be gone every four weeks or so with you and how do you figure I deserve it more than you." James spluttered.

"Jamie. You have the third best grades in our year. Behind only myself and Lily. You are quidditch captain. Everyone looks up to you. You will be much for influential and much more understanding than I will. I would be a tyrant getting kids in trouble all of the time. You two would be in detention all year and you know it. I think the professors agreed with me or else they wouldn't have done it though. Just be happy about it and open your letter from Lily." James looked a little abashed at the response but began to open the letter and read it out loud.

_James,_

_I got Head Girl! I am so excited. I talked to Remus and I know you are getting your Hogwarts letter today. Congratulations head boy! I am really excited about working together this year. I have my sister's wedding next week. I was wondering if maybe you would come. We can talk about everything we have to get ready for the train meeting. Mum said I had to have a date and I really would like to have a friend here with me. Let me know. If so apparate to my house next Saturday by 1:00 in the afternoon ok? _

_Love,_

_Lily_

"James. You know what that means right?" Sirius said to his stunned friend. James was staring at the letter mouth agape. He shook his head. "Mate, she just asked you out. Blimey that is a little backwards isn't it?" Remus laughed and nodded. James continued to stare at the letter in shock so Remus took the liberty of pulling out a clean parchment and penning a letter of acceptance for him.

"James we need to go get you a muggle tux." He said smartly. James and Sirius looked confused, after all, they were both purebloods.

"A what?" They once again said in unison. Remus laughed.

"Well, you can't wear dress robes to a muggle wedding can you? A tux is the muggle equivalent. Come on this food is inedible anyways. Get on some muggle stuff. We'll get food on the way."


	12. Chapter 12: First Date

**I do not own this**

Chapter 12

First Date

James was pulling at his jacket nervously as Remus fussed with his tie.

"I don't like it. It looks stupid." He complained of the tux. Remus rolled his eyes and Sirius scoffed. Vinniah and Rileigh were sitting on the sofa laughing.

"James, if you looked like a prat I would tell you besides you got six numbers at the muggle mall just while trying it on. I think you look fine."

"But I don't even know what I am supposed to do with those numbers. Moony, are you sure this is what you wear?" he whined.

"Again, yes I am sure, and I told you, the numbers are used to call the girls on a telephone, kinda like a floo but you can't see them. It was their way of saying they want to talk to you again. And Sirius is right you look fine." Rileigh continued to giggle but Vinniah stood up and walked over to him and put her hand on his arm with a smile. He looked at her bashfully as she straightened his lapels and kissed his cheek.

"Trust me when I say this James, you definitely look FINE. Lil is going to freak." Sirius nodded at him,

"See I told you so. Hey!" he called as he caught the implications of her words. Rileigh pretended to look James up and down much to Remus' amusement.

"James, you look fantastic. Lily is going to be speechless." He smiled happily at the girls and gathered his corsage and other belongings he was taking with him.

"You are sure I am supposed to give her this flower thing? She isn't going to be all this isn't a date Potter?" he bit his lip as he looked at the stargazer lily he was holding in his hand.

"Prongs! Yes I am sure. I am sure that you are going to be late. I am telling you this is a date. She may not have said it in so many words but it is. For Merlin's sake you have been trying to get a date with her for almost seven years now. You finally have one and you aren't sure you really want to go?" Remus said exasperated. Everyone laughed at Moony's frustration with their friend as James looked in the mirror one last time. He really did look pretty good even if he couldn't get his hair to lay flat. He smiled at the group in his little living room and turned on the spot.

He hesitated for a second before knocking on her door. He had never been to Lily's house before now. Oh Merlin it just hit him that he was going to meet her parents. He lifted his hand and knocked lightly. The door opened seconds later with a very lovely woman; James supposed it was Mrs. Evans, standing behind it. She smiled at him brightly and welcomed him with a hug.

"You must be James. I am Violet, Lily's mum. It is so nice to meet you finally. Come in, come in." she gushed pulling him through the door. A man about James' height came through the hall messing with a tie. To James' relief he was wearing a tux too. He held out his hand and introduced himself as Violet ran up the stairs to fetch her daughter.

"She is ready. Or at least she should be by now. I swear she is more nervous than Petunia. Don't tell her I said that." He muttered as they heard movement on the stairs. James smiled not realizing he too was letting his nerves show. Mr. Evans apparently understood because he clapped him on the shoulder when he held his breath at his first sight of Lily.

Her hair was pulled into a very high pony tail and was cascading over her shoulders in thick curls. She was wearing a deep purple strapless dress and smiling brilliantly. James' mouth was completely dry. He didn't think he could speak. She was all the way down the steps when he remembered how to form sentences.

'You look, wow." He stuttered. Well it was almost a full sentence. Her parents laughed at the pair of them as they were both blushing. James happened to be the first boy Lily had ever brought home to meet them. Though she insisted he was only a friend their reaction to one another was quickly proving her wrong. She smiled and touched his always unruly hair.

"You look pretty good yourself. I was half afraid you would show up in dress robes." She laughed at his mock hurt expression.

"Come on Lils, you know I have Remus to keep me in line. Oh, yeah, this is for you." She grinned as he handed her the flower. "I picked out the flower. Although the wrist idea was Remus' he was afraid I would make you bleed on your dress if I had to pin it on." She giggled softly as he tried to get the flower on her wrist despite his shaking hands. Who knew this was the most self-assured chaser at Hogwarts. He could barely hold a flower right now let alone shoot a goal. Her dad laughed and offered to help with the corsage.

'He might have been right son." He joked as he helped straighten it on his youngest daughter's wrist. It was only a few minutes later that they all rushed out of the door to head to the private gardens where the wedding was being held.

James was sitting beside Lily in watching the ceremony. He had never been particularly good at paying attention during weddings. At that moment he was debating putting his arm around Lily when a breeze began to blow and he saw cold chills pop up on her arm. Taking the chance he placed his arm around her shoulders on the pretense of pulling her closer to ask her a question. He felt a jolt in his stomach when she leaned into him.

"Do you want my jacket? I'm not going to lie, it is uncomfortable as hell, but you can have it if you want it." He whispered into her ear. His forehead was resting against the side of her head waiting for a response. They didn't see her mother and father grinning at them from Lily's other side as he wrapped her up in his jacket but kept his arm firmly around her. After all it was an unseasonably chilly day for August; it had just started to drizzle rain when the minister finished with the vows and pronouncements. Before they could get into the reception hall it began to pour leaving James soaking wet as they were in the first row and he had given her his jacket.

Lily had to admit that he looked amazing in a tux. He looked even better in a wet tux with dripping hair. The other girls apparently thought so too as they were making appreciative looks their way. James, as always, was oblivious to the female attention, though Lily wasn't. She took his hand and pulled him closer to her and led him to the cloak room at the back of the hall. She pulled her wand out of Merlin knows where, and proceeded to dry off his clothes and her hair. Once he was reasonably dry she drug him to the dance floor.

She ran her fingers through his still damp hair and grinned at him.

"Did you miss a spot?" he questioned. She shook her head with a giggle.

"No, I like it that way. You look exceptionally cute with wet hair. Apparently I have never seen you after you came back from the showers." She said making him blush.

"Well, you can get used to it. We will be sharing the heads rooms this year so I am sure I will shower once or twice." He joked.

"I forgot about that. We get our own common room and everything huh?" she said as she laid her head on his shoulder. He rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"Yep. And for the first time I won't be in there to get in trouble. Well that is saying you don't try and give me detention."

"Well, then I would suggest you behave yourself this year mister head boy." She said in what even James noticed was a very flirty manner.

James met Petunia and Vernon at the reception and it was pretty instant mutual dislike. He was nice to them but they blatantly disliked all magical things, including Lily. Or rather especially Lily. In contrast her parents seemed as adoring of her as James' parents had been of him. It made him smile to know that Lily was this loved by her mum and dad. They doted on everything she did. They smiled happily every time James did something obviously sweet. Even if he tried to hide it, they could tell that this boy was deeply in love with their baby girl. And as much as they loved their daughter and as well as they knew her, it was obvious that she loved him too. Though it seemed that neither realized the extent that the other loved them.

It was around midnight when Lily, James and her parents had returned to her house. They had told James he was not leaving this late at night, during a storm, and that he would be staying in the guest room.

"I'll be fine to apparate or floo myself home Mrs. Evans. You don't even get wet that way, just a little dusty." He said nodding towards the fireplace.

"No. What kind of mother would I be if I let Lily's boyfriend go home alone this late at night? You may be 17 but you are still only a little boy in my book. I can't even imagine explaining to you mother if something happened to her baby on my watch." She said sadly, shaking her head. Lily sighed as her father laughed at the color creeping up James' neck.

"Once again mum. He's not my boyfriend. He is a friend. Right James?" Lily declared, looking at James for help. He frowned slightly but nodded in agreement.

"Yes ma'am, she is right. She's not my girlfriend, just my friend. A very good friend though."

"James, you make me feel old, call me Violet. And boyfriend or not you aren't going all the way to hogsmede alone at this time of night. Although." She added looking wistfully at her daughter. "You need to rectify that boyfriend situation immediately. This one would make a great son in law. Lily told us about your parents, you need someone to step in and take care of you young man. Come on you. I'll show you to your room." She took James by the arm and drug him up the steps.

Lily cringed at her mother's behavior.

"Dad!" she whined. "Can't you do something about her? That was really embarrassing." He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Lily bear, you know your mum. She likes him you know." She rolled her eyes,

"Well I think she made that much obvious when she practically told me to marry him on the spot." He laughed at his youngest daughters' dramatics.

"I like this one too." Lily looked at him with raised eyebrows as he continued.

"I think you probably know this, but, he likes you as more than a friend Lily." She nodded her head.

"I know he does, now, anyways. He has sworn he loves me ever since first year. He is so fickle though, and easily bored. I am afraid that if I finally say yes to him once he has me he won't want me after a few weeks. I don't think I could handle that. Not from him anyways." She had told her father the one thing she had never told anyone else. He gave her a knowing look.

"He has been declaring his love to you for almost 7 years and you think that it will go away if you actually act on how you feel? Lily do you think he is lying to you about loving you?"

"No, not at all. I did when we were younger, but not now. I am just afraid he doesn't know what love actually is." She said quietly.

"Lily is this not the boy who just lost his parents? The one you cried for, for weeks?" he asked fairly sternly as she nodded her head. "This is the same boy whom you wrote to your mum about, the one who you liked but you were afraid he had given up?" she nodded again more guiltily than last time. "I would think that once a young man lost his parents he would know what love was. Or at least what it felt like to live without it. He gave up during the term because you said no for 6 years, and once he lost the two people who had loved him the most, all of a sudden, he came back to you? Sounds to me like he realized he had already lost two of the most important people he would ever love, and he decided he didn't want to give up on another." She sighed and turned to walk up the stairs only pausing when she heard her dad call her name softly.

"Yes daddy?" she said without turning around.

"Do you love him too?" he asked. She thought about it for a second before answering.

"Yes, I think I do. I know I do. Daddy, I am scared to tell him." She mumbled still without turning to look at her father. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, why don't you just go sit and talk with him before you go to sleep and see what happens. Talk Lily. Nothing else. After all I am still your father and you are still in school." She smiled to herself as she continued up to her room. Before she got to her door she looked over at the extra room, she couldn't go talk to him tonight. There was no way.


	13. Chapter 13: Goodnight Kisses

**I did not write the HP series**

Chapter 13

Goodnight Kisses

20 minutes later she found herself knocking on his door softly and watching it creep half the way open.

"Let me in." she whispered. He looked at her through the crack.

"Lils now is not a good time to talk prefect meeting. I didn't bring pajamas and your dad is bigger than me. I am in my underwear." He muttered quickly. She rolled her eyes and pushed the door open as he yelped and jumped behind it.

"James, I have seen you in boxers, for merlin's sake you have held me in your arms while you were in boxers. Or did you forget?" a look of comprehension dawned on his face.

"Oh yeah." She laughed at him as he stepped slowly out of hiding. He still seemed rather nervous.

"Besides, I don't want to talk about prefect stuff. Why are you taking so long to get over here?" she asked impatiently patting the spot beside her. He tugged nervously at the waistband of his orange boxer shorts and ran his hand through his disheveled hair. His face was red as he looked at her.

She was wearing a pair of very short green shorts and a little white stringy tank top. James couldn't be certain but she didn't appear to be wearing a bra. His mouth was dry.

"Well, before there were like forty other naked people. Now it is just me. And you, you are in pajamas. Very nice Pajamas I might add. I like them. A lot. Maybe a little too much. And to make matters worse, you are sitting on a bed. Never been in this situation with you before Lils" he said uncomfortably. She stood and walked over to him. Taking his hands she pulled him to the bed and sat him down beside her.

"Jamie, I thought we were friends?"

"We are!" he protested. "But you are…well you and I am…well me. I know, I am sorry, I told you I was done with the whole like, lust thing. I am still working on it. I mean you are still a girl Lils, you are still hot. I promise it is ok." he flung himself back on his pillows and covered his face with his hands. "Sirius is going to love this one." He muttered. She took his wrists and pulled them away from his face. Forcing him to look into her eyes.

"What if I don't want you to work on it?" she breathed. He blew out his own breath in surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously, still lying on his back. She lay down beside him on the single size bed. They were so close her side was touching his. She rolled onto her side so she was facing him and she was idly playing with the hand he had resting on his stomach.

"Do you still like me? Like really like me, not friend like me." She asked almost silently. The question caught him off guard and he turned onto his side so he was facing her too. The hand she was playing with had moved up to her hair so now her hand was lying on his side. Right at his rib cage. She couldn't help but notice it was his bare side. She had her skin touching his skin. In a very intimate way. He was playing with a strand of her hair and looked almost scared.

"Is this a trick question? Are you going to get mad at me if I answer honestly?" She narrowed her eyes and he smiled. He was used to that face.

"No, of course I'm not. I just….really need to know. I promise we can walk away from this just as good of friends as we were before we started." He looked into her astonishing green eyes and felt a thrill go through him. His hand dropped to cup her cheek and he leaned his lips down to rest them on her forehead right below her hair line. She felt him press them into a soft kiss and he left them linger there as he mumbled into her hair.

"I still like you. As a friend and as more. Always as more. Lils I never quit liking you. Shit I tried so hard. And I am sorry. I didn't even try to get you this last year. Lily I loved you from the first time I saw you. I really tried to stop but I can't, I am sorry. I swear it doesn't have to change anything between us. I really am sorry." She felt herself exhale and didn't even realize she had been holding her breath. She started to stroke his side with her thumb.

"Are you apologizing for loving me?" she couldn't help but giggle. He shrugged still refusing to meet her eyes. "I think I like you too James. I think I like you more than I have a right too. I think I have liked you for a long time. I think I liked you this whole last year and I knew it, and so did everyone else including your friends. I think I hated that you dated that..That..Kiarra" she finished lamely so as not to insult a girl who hadn't really done anything to her. James moved his head so he was looking down at her face. He let his fingers cup her chin and lowered his face towards hers.

"I think I am going to kiss you." He said hoarsely his lips almost not moving in fear. She looked into his eyes. "I think I am scared to kiss you." He added sincerely. She chuckled a little and reached up to grasp the back of his head and pull him closer. He moved more quickly with her encouragement and he pressed his lips firmly onto hers.

James felt as if fireworks were going off in his stomach. He was kissing Lily Evans. And she had wanted him to. No really he was. He felt her lips part as she deepened their kiss and he groaned softly as she tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth. He moved his hand from her face and wrapped them around her waist. He twisted them around so she was on her back and he was laying over her. One hand was holding him up and the other was still gripping her hip. He pulled his mouth away and looked at her searchingly as if asking her permission to continue the kiss she had started. She took a few breaths before speaking. He felt her fingers toying with the side of his boxers along his hip and he squirmed above her.

"Are you ticklish James Potter?" he nodded fervently, she laughed. "I think I like you in only boxers a little more than I am supposed to." She admitted. He shook his head.

"I think you are supposed to like boys in their boxers. I definitely like you in pajamas, more so in your panties, which by the way I do remember. Never seen you in boxers though." She laughed again.

"Do you think they would look good on me?" she said playfully. He smiled.

"Anything looks good on you Lils, though I am sure that I would certainly like seeing you in _**my**_ boxers." He added slyly before leaning down to kiss her again. By the time they broke apart again Lily's legs were wrapped around his waist and her shirt was pushed high around her stomach. It was tucked up under her breasts and James hand had found its way to her bare belly. He pulled away again and she huffed.

"Where are you going?" she asked trying to pull him back down to her lips. He smiled coyly but remained unmoving.

"Lily Evans are you trying to seduce me?" she grinned back at him.

"Hmmmm. Maybe." She responded. He laughed and shook his head at her.

"I think maybe you ought to go to bed. Your bed, that is. Or else we are going to go further than your parents would be happy with. Though I can't say they would be happy with this." He nodded his head towards her legs that were still hooked around his hips. She smiled and released him but stayed in his bed looking at him innocently. "Lily, what are you doing?"

"I am staying in here with you tonight. If we stop now they won't be upset and I don't want to leave right now. Besides I think I know what you are going to say next. And I want to stay with you for at least tonight." She said stubbornly.

"You have no idea what I am going to say." He chuckled as he turned her to her side and lay down with his stomach to her back and his arm wrapped around her. His hand was still firmly in place on her ribs stroking softly with his thumb. She sighed gently.

"You are going to say that you think you should go home in the morning and we shouldn't talk for the next four weeks. You want to make sure that I actually want to be with you. Which I do. But you want to be sure that I am not making a mistake." He nodded into the back of her head.

"Was that divination?" he asked.

"Nope. It is knowing the man you want to be with too well." She muttered as she pulled the discarded quilt up over her and leaned against his strong chest.

"I think I may heart you James Potter." She whispered. He smiled against her hair remembering all too well the day that saying had come about.

"I hope you do Lily Evans. Really, I hope you do. He kissed the red tendrils that were splayed across the pillow in front of him and drifted off to sleep. Truly happy for the first time in weeks.


	14. Chapter 14: Gentleman

**Do not own it**

Chapter 14

Gentleman

"You so snogged her!" James felt pressure in the back of his head as he walked through the door of his flat. Sirius had jumped at him upon entry and began hitting him in any place he could. James ducked and tried to fend off the attack.

"Sirius, don't hit him, you'll never get your questions answered." Remus said trying to help James get into the room safely. The swinging had ceased around his head so he stood up and looked around himself carefully.

"I am not talking about this! A gentleman never kisses and tells" James stated defiantly. Sirius aimed another hit but James was ready and he tackled his assailant to the floor. Remus could be heard laughing from above them.

"You so snogged her Prongs. There's no reason to do a cover up. You can't hide your smile." He said knowingly. James looked up at the werewolf and back at his best mate who was pinned beneath himself. He huffed in defeat.

"How do you always know this stuff?" Sirius laughed and threw him off of him, proceeding to return the favor and pin him to the floor with a flourish.

"We are the amazing divination boys!" he said in a mystical voice. Remus continued to laugh uproariously as James looked at him with raised brows.

"And your lips are swollen and stained the pink color of her lipstick Jamie. I am really hoping her parents were not home when you got up this morning."

"OH." James smiled deviously. "Actually they weren't. We woke up late; I am surprised they didn't get us up though, seeing as we both fell asleep in my room, the spare room I mean. They were helping to pick up the reception hall I think." Sirius looked as if he had been told there were going to be two Christmases and Remus smiled knowingly.

"You slept in the same bed?" Sirius yelled.

"Shut it you git, you slept in the same bed as your girlfriend last night." James replied as he was finally released from the floor.

"Soo….. Evans is your girlfriend now?" he smiled boyishly. James fiddled with his hair.

"Well. No not exactly, I told her I wanted her to make sure she was….well….sure. I mean it isn't like we have the greatest track record you know." The other two nodded in understanding. James' face broke out into a huge smile he was unable to hide. "She said she hearted me."

"She said she loved you? Or she hearted you?" Remus asked as if it made all the difference. Which in this case it did. James' smile only got bigger.

"She said she hearted me." They all knew that by saying she hearted James Lily was saying much more than a generic heat of the moment I love you. She was admitting that she had loved him for a long time. She was saying she was sorry for before. She was saying she really and truly loved James, the way he had loved her all of these years.

The boys had spent the rest of the day talking about their respective nights. James found out that Sirius, yes Sirius, had finally made his relationship with Vinniah official and monogamous. It was due to this that he looked like he had been attacked by a vampire. His neck and chest, which he proudly showed James, was pock marked with Vinniah bites. They were all sitting and talking girls when their fireplace turned bright blue and a voice boomed out of it.

"This is a message for one James Potter. You have been requested as an emergency contact by Lily Evans, currently at Saint Mungo's Hospital. Please respond in person very promptly." The fire went back to normal and James looked stunned. Remus was already pulling on his arm trying to get him to stand up. Sirius already had one foot in the fire.


	15. Chapter 15: Crashing

**I do not own it**

Chapter 15

Crashing

"James, get up! Lily needs you, let go. You have to move." James looked at his friend with a blank expression on his face.

"Moony." He choked. "I can't do this again. I….can't." Remus tightened his grip on James' shoulder and pulled him to his feet. Sirius stepped back and grabbed his other arm pulling him along beside him looking worried. It was Remus, of course, to be the rational one.

"James, you don't even know what has happened. She is obviously not dead or she couldn't have given them your name. She was obviously awake. How else would anyone have known to floo you, of all people? It isn't as if your relationship status is well known, its only been what 12 hours since you thought about possibly dating each other?" James thought about it and his heart loosened a bit. He climbed into the fire holding Sirius' shirt in his grip and began to spin.

They appeared in the entry room of the facility a moment later with Remus following directly behind. James was still flustered so he spoke to the healer at the desk.

"Ma'am we don't know where to go, we just got an emergency message at our home about Lily Evans." She looked at him with a sad look.

"Are you Mr. Potter then?" he pointed to James.

"No he is. He is just a little worried right now. I am Remus Lupin, this is Sirius Black we are his roommates. The healer recognized their surnames from the two sets of couples they had just seen a few months ago. She frowned at the boy.

"I am sorry about your parents I was here when they were brought in. I know this must be a hard time for all of you. If you come through here I will take you to see Miss. Evans. James, I need you to sign this paper for release of information to you." James looked at her and reached out his hand to take the quill. She led them to a ward for urgent injuries. And pointed to the healer standing at the door as she called his name. "Klarsky, this is James Potter, Miss Lily's emergency contact. I think it would be best given the situation if you talked to him before taking him in to see her." James paled and interrupted.

"No, I want to see her first. I want to see her now." He insisted. The healer nodded as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I understand son, can I call you James?" he nodded silently. "But you need to know some information first. Lily was with her parents when they got into an automobile accident. She is pretty banged up, we had to heal some fractures and cuts but she is going to be ok. We have her sedated. She tried to cast a shield charm at the last minute but it only had time to partially shield her. James I am really sorry to tell you this, but her parents died immediately in the crash. They were her only living family excluding her sister who refused to come here to sign for her. You were the only name we could get out of her. Can you sign her out?" he asked squeezing his shoulder. James looked over at Sirius who was leaned against the wall with his head in his hands. Remus had silent tears in his eyes and was nodding.

"Of course I can, I will." He said fervently, feeling like he was going to be sick. He didn't want Lily to have to go through this. The healer nodded back.

"You need to understand. You will need to stay with her and help her. She can't be alone right now. She is well enough to go home but not well enough to be alone, she will need to stay with you. She doesn't have anywhere else to go boys." The other two nodded James looked the man in the face.

"I want to see her. I want to see her now."

"Of course, you need to know that she looks worse for wear. And she is upset despite the calming potion." He pushed open the door and James stepped through first.

At first he didn't recognize her. He realized what he was looking at when he heard Remus gasp and Sirius suck in his breath behind him. He walked closer to the bed with the girl he loved more than anything laying on it. He felt like his heart was falling out of his chest. He was staring into her face but he wasn't seeing her properly. Her eyes were both blackened and her lip was busted open and bloody. She was wearing a hospital gown that was hanging below her shoulders revealing a recently healed gash and bruised collar bone. One of her cheeks was almost purple and it was obvious they had just healed the bone where it had been crushed in. The only thing that looked right was her vibrant hair and even it was a mess, matted with blood. He placed his hand in her sticky hair and leaned down and kissed her swollen cheek as softly as he could. Her eyes fluttered open, already filled with tears.

"Lils are you ok?" she shook her head the tear drops falling.

"Sorry that was stupid. Of course you aren't ok. I am going to take you home with me ok." He kissed her forehead while she nodded. She had yet to speak to him but he understood she didn't need to speak to him to know he knew. "Moony, can you call Alice, I can't get her in the bath and she is going to want one when we get her home." At the word home Lily burst into tears and James climbed up to sit beside her pulling her gently as possible into his arms. "Lils, shhhh, Lily I love you so much. This is breaking my heart that you have to know how this feels. I never wanted you to know" she sniffled and looked up at him.

"Please don't leave Jamie. I really do love you. Don't leave me until school starts." He shook his head as she started to cry in earnest obviously upset about her parents, hurting physically and emotionally and here she was worried he was going to make her wait to be with him.

"Lily, I was being stupid. Of course I am not going anywhere, ever, I promise. But now is not the time to worry about it. Let's get you signed out and they said we can bring you back with us tonight.


	16. Chapter 16: Lean on Me

Chapter 16

Lean on Me

It was about four hours later when he actually got Lily out of the fire and into their flat. He was carrying her in his arms and she had finally fallen fast asleep. Alice was there waiting to see her friend with Frank by her side. She burst into cries of panic when she saw the state of her face and bruised up body. The wails woke Lily up much to James' irritation. She smiled slightly when she saw her friend and James sat her on the plush sofa.

"C'mon Lil, let me help you take a bath, we need to get all this blood off of you." Lily clung to James unwilling to let go. He kissed her bloody hair as if it didn't even faze him. He had been holding her for so long now that he was quite bloody too.

"Most of it's not mine. Its mum and dad's. I tried to help but. But. I couldn't" she whimpered helplessly. James looked at her eyes sadly.

"Lils let Alice, get you in the bath. I can't take you in there." He said as he tried to pull her hands from his shirt.

"Don't leave me please." She begged.

"Lily I am not going anywhere, but you need a bath. Or a shower. We have both." She still shook her head. Sirius stepped forward.

"Jamie, just have Alice put one of your shirts on Lily, and you wear a pair of boxers and take a shower with her. She can barely stand on her own anyways and Alice can't hold her up."

"You want me to take a shower. With Lily." James practically choked. Lily looked at him pleadingly and Sirius nodded.

"James, I think it is the only way to get her in there. I will still help. You aren't going to be able to wash her hair and hold her up." He looked at the broken girl who was clinging to him for all her life was worth.

"Ok Lils, but you have to go in to the bathroom with Alice first so you can put a shirt on ok? I will take you in and be there in a minute." She nodded after a moment's hesitation. He carried her to the loo and stepped out to go put on a pair of shorts over his boxers. He was not standing naked and wet in a shower in front of Frank's girlfriend. Frank looked relieved when he walked out of the bedroom in his quidditch practice shorts and undershirt. James looked at Sirius and Remus before he knocked on the door to see if the girls were ready for him. Alice opened up immediately and he walked through.

He was standing under the water with Lily leaning against him with her back to his chest. He had his hands resting on her stomach over top of the green T shirt she was wearing. Alice had finished washing her hair and helping her clean off her legs when there was a knock and Remus poked his hand in the room.

"James, I pulled these out of your drawers, she is going to need something to sleep in and I figured this would work." He said as he handed a pile of clothing over to Alice who had just shut off the water. James helped her step out of the tub and passed her into her friends waiting arms and a towel. He grabbed the towel hanging on the rack and wrapped it around his waist. Lily reached up and put her hand in his wet hair and smiled. He remembered her telling him the night before how she liked his hair wet and he smiled at her, her hand drifted down his face and rested on his chest. She looked him in the eyes with sad expression. She was torn between the new love she felt for James and the despair she felt for her parents. He smiled and sighed exhaled.

"Let Alice get you dressed and I will see you when we are both changed." He leaned forward and kissed her wet head.

It was about 20 minutes before he saw Alice again but Lily wasn't with her. He looked at her confused.

"She was worn out James. She was standing on her own and moving around a bit. She seemed to think your room was the one with the picture of a stag on the door. I dunno if she was right but that's where she is. I told her I would get you and that she could sleep in your room tonight and you could sleep on the couch or with Sirius." The boys laughed as she continued her rant.

"She is in the right room. And I will just sleep on the couch. I don't want to know the last time Siri changed his sheets, and Vinniah stayed with him last night." James stood to walk to his room to see if she wanted any food. Remus had made BLT's and James had eaten while Lily was getting dressed. Alice and Frank had bowed out and left before James even got to his room. He opened the door slowly and smiled at the sight that met his eyes.

She was laid out on top of his comforter asleep already. Her hair was tightly braided, obviously Allies' doing. She was wearing his teal silk boxers and a plain white T shirt, it would have been fitted on him, nut it hung loosely on her. Quietly he sat on the bed beside her. Unfortunately the motion woke her up and she turned to face him.

"Look at you. I knew you would look good in my underwear." He said with a little laugh. She smiled a real smile.

"James, I don't know what to do." She said sadly.

"I know. I still feel that way sometimes. What you are going to do is get under these blankets." He lifted the cover for her to slide under. "And you are going to eat a sandwich." He said hopefully. She shook her head.

"I can't eat. I am not hungry." He kissed the top of her hair.

"I know, I figured as much. It was worth a try though. You are going to sleep in my room ok? I am going to sleep on the couch so you can rest." She frowned immediately.

"No, you said you wouldn't leave, sleep with me. I don't want to be alone. Please."

"Are you sure Lils? I don't want you to wake up and it seem like I took advantage of you." He said as he ran his hand over her bruised cheek.

"James, I didn't say have sex with me I said sleep with me. I want to feel you close to me." She didn't have to ask again or explain anymore. He climbed under the covers with her and pulled her into his arms. Her head was resting against his chest and she was crying softly. His shirtreally was too big on her so it was hanging off one shoulder. He could see the bruises there clearly and was rubbing them softly.

"You look awful, it scares me. When they flooed me I think my heart was on the floor for a few seconds. Lily, I love you, I am scared of how much I love you. I will stay in here until you fall asleep. The living room isn't far away and if you need me you can yell. I want to do this right Lils." She nodded slightly and He leaned down and kissed her lips softly she snuggled in close to him and he felt her breathing even out as she fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17: Slumber Party Tears

**Don't own this**

Chapter 17

Slumber Party Tears

"You know we aren't going to see him again tonight? He is so not sleeping on this couch. I don't know who he thinks he is kidding, she wouldn't even take a shower without him and he thinks she is going to sleep alone. For Merlin's sake he slept with you when his parents died." Remus said to Sirius as he was standing to walk to his room.

"You're one to talk. At least we just slept in the same bed with our best friend. You had sex for the first time with your girlfriend to make yourself feel better. We just needed moral support." Sirius shot back. Remus laughed as he turned to see who was coming out of James' door. Sirius beamed as Remus was proven wrong.

"See moony, this is one marauder who is a gentleman to the core." Sirius joked as James walked over to lean against the wall between them. "You seem to be holding it together ok mate. I can't believe you made her take a shower wearing clothes. James rolled his eyes and smiled a little.

"Look, I didn't want the first time I see her like that to be covered in blood and devastated over her parent's loss. Besides, I don't want her pulling a Moony." He smirked at his other best friend. "She is a girl, she would regret it later. I don't want that. Thus, I am sleeping on the couch." He eyed the sofa dismally. Remus laughed again.

"She tried to get you to stay with her, didn't she?" James nodded; he looked as if he was fighting an internal battle. Sirius began laughing.

"Remus, you gave her my boxers to wear. My boxers! Silk ones at that. I might not leave them on her if I have to stay in a bed beside her. She is hurt in more ways than one and I don't think me trying to hide how much I want to rip my clothes off her in going to help the situation. Soooo, couch for me." The other two boys were laughing at James dilemma when Sirius grabbed his shoulder and pushed him towards his room.

"C'mon Prongsie, if you sleep in there you won't be able to move in the morning. It's not like we don't fall asleep in one another's room all the time. C'mon Moniekins, we can have a slumber party with a pillow fight and everything. And Prongs, promises to keep his…err….lust for Evans hidden." James turned red and pushed his hand through his hair making it stand up in all directions. Remus was still laughing but turned and followed the other two boys into Sirius' room.

"In my defense Jamie, all of your boxers are silk. No pillow fights! And I call the bottom of the bed." He requested as they walked through the door. James grinned as he threw himself onto the huge bed. Sirius had a California king bed special ordered from the America's it made nights like this much less homoerotic. James scooted all the way over to the side against the wall and was lying with his head on Paddy, the huge stuffed dog that Remus had given Sirius for his 16th birthday.

"Have a pillow Moony." Sirius said maliciously as he threw one as hard as he could. Knocking Remus bodily off the bottom of the bed. He climbed back up and scowled as he laid down muttering.

"I know I said no pillow fights this time…." James and Sirius were laughing softly and Sirius had turned off the snitch light that was beside his bed. The room was slightly illuminated by the real working solar system in the corner that was lit up with the light of the stars. Sirius loved stars. James saw him sit up half way when they heard the door creak open. Remus was sitting upright and was smiling.

"He's in here Lil." James propped himself up on his elbow and watched her shuffle over to the bed. She was wrapped in what was once a fuzzy blanket that had dragons flying around it.

"I know, I heard you laughing." She said to Remus in a small voice. "Maybe I came to see you too." Remus and Sirius grinned as she held her hands out to Remus and he helped her pull herself onto the bed. James fell back onto the stuffed dog he was using as a pillow and Lily crawled her way up between him and Sirius.

"You brought Gags with you." Sirius said happily. Lily looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"The blanket Lils. My mum and dad bout it for me for Christmas the year I was three and obsessed with dragons. It used to be fluffy but I carried it everywhere and I still keep it on my bed. Sometimes it comes to Sirius' room too. Like he can talk, my head is on a stuffed animal." James said sticking his tongue out at Sirius as Lily settled herself against him. She laid her head on his chest and James kissed her head. "You are supposed to be sleeping." He said deploringly. She shrugged and cuddled closer. He wrapped his arms around her. Sirius laid back and had his arms behind his head and his feet propped up on Remus' knees.

"She came to slumber party with us, didn't you Lilykins." She smiled up at James and nodded her head. Remus laughed.

"I think we'd be better off if you took Jamie, he kicks in his sleep. Always my head." James shoved out a retaliatory kick aimed unerringly at Remus' head. He dodged it neatly. "I guess you are safer in here though." He added looking at James with a smirk. Lily raised her brows.

"And who pray tell do you think is going to attack me in James' room?"

"JAMES!" the other two boys said in unison. Lily laughed and James growled, it appeared he was outnumbered. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his cheek against her head and began to stroke the back of her shoulder softly. Sirius smiled and looked at James with an obvious statement written all over his face.

"Not in my bed okay….Well at least not while I am in here." He laughed at James scowl and knew that even without words he understood him to be joking.

"Hey there are enough of us in my bed to have an orgy. That's a first." He called out with excitement. Lily laughed and kicked at his leg, James used his hand closest to punch him in the side and Remus sat up and hit him with the pillow.

"Pads, there's only one girl! Prongs and I are not up for that."

"Oh, yeah I didn't add that up, in my head you two were Vinniah and Rileigh." James and Lily burst into laughter and Remus hit him a couple of more times with the pillow while Sirius guarded his face.

"Hey, Hey, Moons you said no pillow fights." He yelled between laughs.


	18. Chapter 18: Too many Cooks

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 18

Too many cooks in the kitchen

The sun had been up for a while when James woke up beside his three friends. Lily had finally fallen to sleep after about two hours of talking, pillow fights and some tears. The boys were all more than happy to share with her how they had felt when their parents died and it had helped a lot. She wasn't the only one who shed a few tears before falling asleep last night. James looked over her head to where Sirius was laying. His eyes were open but he wasn't moving to get up. He made eye contact with him and smiled as he jerked his head toward Lily to get him to look down at her.

She must have moved during the night after falling asleep. Her head was still firmly on James' chest but she was lying almost sideways. The tattered blanket was wrapped around her and one of her legs was flung over Sirius' waist. Her other foot was being used as a pillow by Remus. James held his laughter back so as not to wake the two of them up. Sirius glanced towards the door as if to say.

"We need to get up." James nodded and laid Lily's head on a pillow gently so as not to wake her. They both tip toed out of the room, leaving the other two to sleep. After all Remus was still worn out from the full moon and Lily definitely needed her rest.

"I call the shower." James said first.

"Mate, you just got out of the shower like ten hours ago." Sirius pouted. James rolled his eyes.

"I had two layers of shorts on, a shirt, and a friend's girlfriend in there beside me. I didn't wash real well if you catch where I am going with this." Sirius laughed and looked mock horrified.

"And you slept in my bed?" James punched his friend lightly on the shoulder.

"I don't want to even know what was in your bed. We should have all slept in my bed. At least we know the sheets are clean. Ugh yeah, I am getting a bath." He said over his shoulder as he walked towards the door. "And stay out of the kitchen, Remus is still asleep. You know you aren't allowed in there alone. I'll be quick and I will help you make breakfast. You know he'll be pissed if he wakes up to you starting a fire again." Sirius huffed a very dog like huff.

"I put it out last time." He said indignantly.

"No you didn't you yelped like a scared puppy. Remus put it out." James responded tartly before closing the bathroom door.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" he mumbled. Sirius heard the water come on and rushed straight for the kitchen. He was hungry and couldn't be expected to wait for someone to come cook. He was a great cook! He was great at everything! He was Sirius Orion Black King of Kings! Just as he put his hand on the cabinet door there was a giggle and a female voice scolding him.

"I thought you weren't allowed in the kitchen alone?" Lily said as she walked into the open room. Sirius glared at the rumpled teenage girl standing in front of him.

"You don't even live here. How do you know? I could be the best cook in the house." He boasted.

"James told me at the wedding the other day." She said as she walked over to him, still wearing James' clothes. "C'mon I will help you. I am not the best cook but I can make pancakes alright." Sirius smiled and started pulling out every bowl he could find. "I don't think we need all of those." She said over the clatter of metal utensils.

James heard the noise from the shower and hurriedly finished up. "Damn it. I knew I should have let him shower first and made him breakfast while he was in here. Remus is going to kill me." He said out loud as he scrambled to get out. He ran out of the loo with a towel wrapped around his waist and was stopped mid stride when he saw Lily standing in the living room in front of him. He apparently wasn't used to a girl living in his house. He would have to remember to take clothes with him next time. She smiled looking from his dripping wet face and hair, to his bare chest, to his low slung towel to his feet which were standing in pooling water. Sirius came in and started to laugh.

"Mate, you are getting the floor all wet. You know Moony hates that." James stuck out his tongue in a very mature fashion.

"I thought you were in the kitchen alone. I heard banging." He shrugged, and then felt panic rise up. "Wait, who is watching the stove if you are both in here?" he rushed to the kitchen just as smoke began to pour out of the archway. Holding his towel tightly with one hand he grabbed the pan and flung it into the sink, burning his hand in the process.

"James! What is going on?" he could hear Remus yelling through the living room. "Did you let Sirius in the kitchen alone?" since the source of the smoke was gone he stumbled, gaging from smoke inhalation, and gasping with pain, into the living room. Lily and Sirius were standing looking stunned by what had just occurred.

"No, I left him in there with Lily, apparently though that is just as bad." They both looked down embarrassed and sat on the couch.

"You are dripping water prongs. Did you know you are wearing a towel?" Remus asked stupidly,

"I was in the shower when I heard the pans." James shrugged. Remus nodded as if he understood completely. He narrowed his eyes at the hand James kept shaking off to try and relieve the pain. He walked over and took his hand.

"C'mon I can heal this pretty quickly; I have some orange paste that will help." He pulled James by the wrist before he looked at the two taking up space on the couch. "Don't you dare step foot in that kitchen while I am gone. Siri you are covered in goo go get in the shower. And for Lily's sake take clothes in there with you. Once I get James fixed up and we all get settled we will go get breakfast." Both Lily and Sirius nodded solemnly and did as they were told.


	19. Chapter 19: Moving On

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 19

Moving on

James was standing in Lily's bedroom at her parent's house helping her pick out clothing and other personal items she wanted to take with her. She had already sent her Hogwarts stuff to his place and was packing up a few other important things. They had yet to go to breakfast because they had realized belatedly that Lily had no clothes of her own and she refused to go out in boy clothing. James was smiling at her cute little bum in her tight muggle jeans. He didn't see her in jeans often. Sirius was making trips back and forth with her things and Remus had gone to get Pete to hang out for the rest of the day. This was taking longer than expected, it was now lunch time, and Sirius was whining about starving. They were held up at first by Petunia who informed Lily that they wouldn't be holding services for their parents and they would be cremated. She was keeping the house on privet drive and because Lily was not of age in a world that mattered there was nothing she could do about it. Lily had also found out that technically by muggle law her sister was her guardian now until she turned 18. Their attempts to get her to sign over rights to James had been in vain seeing as he was only 17 as well. It was only her dislike for her sister and Vernon's raging about not wanting her around that had them agree to still send her off to that demented school. James took the last box from Lily and carried it down the steps to Sirius, giving Lily a moment to say goodbye to her room. He knew personally how hard this part was.

"Siri, I need you to do me a favor. This box isn't anything she needs now; I need you to take it to Potter Manor." Sirius looked like James had confounded him. "We aren't all going to fit in the flat next summer. Think about it. If Lily stays, which if I have a say she will. And you and Remus both have girlfriends, there is no way. The manor is plenty big enough though. We can redecorate and by then you and I will be fine, it will have been long enough. We can tell the others over lunch today." Sirius didn't say anything but nodded all the same.

A week later found James sitting on the side of his bed talking to Lily. It was late, very late. Sirius, Remus and Peter had all went out with the girls tonight. James and Lily hadn't wanted to go. James thought she looked beautiful with her hair pulled up in a high ponytail and wearing pajama pants and a tank top. She smiled as he leaned in to kiss the bruise on her cheek lightly. The potions that the healers had sent home with them had worked miracles and the bruises were all fading away now. Lily seemed almost normal, if normal was actually having a relationship with James Potter. Right now she was trying to argue with him the stupidity of going to sleep on the couch.

"James, you know that you are just going to get woke up when they all come in half drunk. And where is Pete supposed to sleep if you are on his couch? You can't stay with Sirius because of Vinniah and Remus will be in his room with Rileigh. You know I have never seen a girl have to beg for a guy to sleep with them." She finished crossly. "Don't you want to stay with me?" James looked appalled and scooted closer to her pulling her into a hug.

"Now who is being silly? You know I want to stay with you. In fifth year I would have paid galleons to sleep with you. But I don't want you to regret it either."

"You are a mess James Potter. I want you here with me. I like sleeping in your arms. And contrary to popular belief it was a little unnerving waking up in Sirius Black's bed. With a werewolf none the less." She smiled as James began to laugh.

"Yeah, well you should try waking up after a night of fire whiskey with your arms wrapped around a mangy shaggy black dog who answers to the name padfoot." Lily giggled.

"I would rather not. I will take your word for it."

"I appreciate that." James replied reaching across her to pull the blanket over her. He didn't realize how close their faces were until she surprised him by taking over his mouth with her lips. Lifting her hands to hold his face in place she pulled away for a second.

"You know you are staying in here, in this bed, with me, all night. No exceptions." She stated. James nodded numbly as she started to kiss him again. She slid down so she was lying on her back and he was leaning over her using his hands to hold him up. She let her hands fall from his face to his shoulders and onto his waist. She tugged at his shirt trying to pull it over his head but half strangled him in the process. He sat up on his knees and tugged it off and proceeded to throw it on the floor. His eyes were sparkling.

"Was that what you were attempting to do?" he teased; she smiled mischievously and ran her fingers down his bare stomach, causing him to groan and shiver beneath her hands.

"Yes, that is exactly what I was trying to get at." He settled himself so his knees were on either side of her hips and looked into her startling bright green eyes. He leaned down to kiss her as she started to kiss his neck and collar bone. She felt him wiggle over top of her and knew she was getting to him. He used one hand and pulled her face back up so he could kiss her. And he could feel himself falling for her fast. He knew he would never be able to say no to this girl. Ever.


	20. Chapter 20: Interruptions

**I do not own this**

Chapter 20

Interruptions

He kissed her cheeks and her lips. He pecked each eyelid and her nose; he kissed the hollow of her throat and her chest above the seam of the low cut shirt. She squirmed underneath him. He ran his hand through her hair and traced her side with the other. He was sitting up on his knees again straddling her hips with his hand on her stomach. He was drawing circles on her skin with his finger under her shirt around her belly button. He was looking at her very seriously when she nodded almost imperceptibly and reached to tug up her shirt. He gripped the hem with his thumbs and yanked it over her head as he looked down at her adoringly. She smiled self-consciously and placed her hands on his hips. She wiggled and pulled him so they had flipped and she was sitting on top of him.

James realized immediately that this was very different. When he was sitting over her there wasn't much contact between them that he wasn't controlling. This was unbearable. She was sitting directly on top of him and he could feel her weight. She grinned as she could feel his excitement under her hips. He blushed deeply and she laughed.

"James, I am pretty sure that is supposed to happen. I don't see why you are blushing about it. It is the desired reaction after all. I would be worried about us if it didn't happen." He still blushed even deeper as she shook her head in silent laughter. He moaned as she wiggled her hips down his legs so she was kneeling at his feet grabbing his pants as pulling them with her. He was lying in his boxers and his uhm, emotions, were obvious. He sat up on his own knees and grabbed her shoulders as he pulled her into an earth shattering kiss.

Leaning back she looked at the amazing man sitting in front of her. He was wearing pale blue silk boxers and he was panting from their last kiss. With every breath his muscles in his abs showed more. He got nervous because of her staring and ran his hand through his hair. It made her knees week. She grinned at him ruefully.

"You know your hair is the thing that always made it impossible to not be attracted to you. It used to make me hate you. I didn't want to want you and I always did. It drove me crazy." James eyes glinted as he put his hands on her hips and looked hungrily her in front of him.

They were both sitting on their knees in the middle of his bed and he was looking for the first time at her without a shirt on.

"You are beautiful. I want you right now. Do you still want me?" He asked her throatily.

"I have always wanted you. Of course I still do." She didn't get to say anymore as James had pulled her close and kissed her with intensity. He had his hands holding her waist when the bedroom door flung open and a tipsy Sirius and Remus fell through. James threw Lily down with himself on top of her so they couldn't see her topless.

"Oh shite!" Remus yelled covering his eyes. Lily grabbed a blanket and wrapped up in it as James lifted himself off of her; he growled angrily at the door that Sirius was leaning against.

"Shite Moons, he was getting laid and we had to walk in on it. Didn't really wanna see his first time in person." Lily looked at James skeptically and he slapped his hand against his forehead.

"Your first time?" she asked softly. He glared at the doorway before answering her,

"Yes Lils. And you two better get the Hell out of my room."

"You mean you and Kiarra, you didn't." she stuttered. He looked at her astonished.

"No we didn't. You thought I had?" she nodded.

"Does it matter?" she asked timidly seeing the sadness behind his eyes.

"I said get out of my room; I will deal with you two later. And yes it matters; I wouldn't do this with someone I didn't love. You are it, you always have been." Remus came over and sat on the bed. Lily had to hold back a grin at his inebriated state.

"He's truth Lil! Kiarra wanted to and he said huh ugh. He said no. The boy said no. I know, I know hard to believe but he did, he was on and on about, ooof." He said as James used his foot to knock him to the floor. Lily couldn't hold back her laugh at him lying on the floor in a heap. James shook his head at his friend.

"Remus you are not helping me here. Where is Rileigh?" Remus peeked over the edge of the bed.

"Now we did have sex, did you know that Lily?" Lily broke out in ruckus giggles and saw Rileigh rush into the room red faced. She had obviously heard his last statement.

"Oh my God James I am so sorry. I was changing; Pete spilled a drink on me. They were talking about wanting to see you but I didn't think they would. Sirius get off of my leg! Vinniah, get your boyfriend. Sorry she had to use the bathroom." Rileigh finally reached the bed and looked at James and Lily for the first time. "Oh my God. Were you, Oh my God I am so. So. Sorry. Oh God James your first time too!" James flung himself onto his back and smacked both of his hands over his face to cover it from sight.

"This really couldn't get any worse." He muttered. Rileigh looked at Lily apologetically and as Vinniah came back in to help her get the drunken werewolf from the room.

"Guys we really, really are so sorry." She said as she shut the door behind them. Lily propped herself up on her elbow and looked at her boyfriend who was still only donning his boxers and was sprawled out on the bed. She pulled on his arm trying to get him to look at her.

"James." She said softly. He let the arm she was holding drop and turned his head to look at her.

"You really thought I had sex with her?" he asked in disbelief.

"I didn't know. I mean she has had sex with other guys James. Girls do talk. I did walk in on you with her head in your lap on your first date. What was I supposed to think? I thought you were over me. Why are you mad about this?" she said defensively. He closed his eyes before answering her.

"I am not mad at you. I could never be mad at you for something this stupid." He opened his eyes and pulled the blanket back off of her. He ran his hand up her side, from the curve of her waist to the swell of the side of her breast to the dip of her neck and rested it on her cheek. "Lils, I love you. I would never be like this with anyone I didn't love. I never even saw her like this let alone had sex with her. I wanted my first time to be with someone that I wouldn't regret. I thought you knew that. I thought it was obvious. I have wanted you forever. For as long as I can remember anyways." He sighed he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "You should know that if their hangovers don't kill them tomorrow, I am going to." He pulled her closer into his arms and she rested her head on his chest.

"You know that I haven't" she muttered into his warmth. He kissed her hair and traced shapes onto her bare back.

"I know, that is why we are stopping tonight. I don't want my first time to be after what has happened so I definitely don't want yours to be. Especially after we basically spent the last ten minutes talking about my only other previous intimate or lack thereof partner. Lily?" he said quietly.

"Hmmm." She replied as she nuzzled further into his embrace.

"I love you." He breathed into her hair.

"I know Jamie." He laughed,

"That's all I get?" she smiled sleepily.

"You already know I love you silly boy." He kissed her head again and nodded,

"But it's still nice to hear." She reached her hand off his back and tickled his hip bone, he squirmed.

"I love you too, silly. And this isn't the end of our earlier uhm, conversation" he smiled and she felt his very physical reaction to her words. The last thing they heard was a thump and a yelp from the living room and they shook their heads as they drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21: Forgiveness is Divine

**I do not own Harry Potter, though I did write this story line.**

Chapter 21

Forgiveness Is Divine

James opened his eyes slowly as the horror of last night washed over him again. He frowned slightly at the sleeping girl in his arms. He couldn't believe she thought he'd slept with Kiarra; he couldn't help but be upset that she had so little faith in him. After all Kiarra might not have been a virgin while they were dating but everyone knew that she was the first girl, excluding Lily, whom he had ever even asked out on a serious date. Yeah he had kissed a couple of other girls at parties or such but that was it. Contrary to popular belief, a ladies man, James Potter was not. It wasn't like he was Sirius or anything. He lifted his hand that had been lying on her side and ran it through his messed up hair. He struggled a little to get up without waking her. After all the sun was just now coming up, it was still really early. He leaned down and kissed her cheek and she stayed fast asleep. Knowing he was still only wearing boxers he pulled his pair of discarded pajama pants on that he had been wearing last night.

"I am going to kill them both." He muttered as he crept out of his bedroom door. Pete was asleep on the floor and his frequent date of convenience, Matilda, was currently asleep on the couch. He was rather proud of his friend's chivalry. He continued down the hall on his way to the balcony that jutted off the back of the flat. He passed by Sirius' room, the door was ajar so he peeked inside. Sirius was hanging half off the bed wearing only his boxers and he looked as if he had passed out at some point. He obviously passed out early on because Vinniah was still fully clothed in her jeans and Sirius' T shirt. James shook his head as he slid it out of the open door and closed it softly behind him.

Remus' door was closed so he continued on to climb out of the low window onto the balcony that boasted a great view of a sunrise. He was surprised when he found someone already out there. Remus looked back at him and frowned as he took the empty chair beside him. They watched the sky in silence for a moment, watching as the iridescent gold of the sun's rays shot through the pink of the new day's sky.

"Jamie, please tell me I didn't do what I remember doing." He plead looking over at his sullen friend. James grunted unhappily.

"Believe me I wish I could. How's the head?" Remus rubbed his temples as he dropped said head into his hands. Remus didn't drink often and James knew this to be because of how bad his hangovers were.

"I am so sorry mate. I don't blame you if you are pissed. I am so so sorry. Did you guys…uhm. You know.. After Rilegh got us out?" James sighed and shook his own head.

"Nope, not only did you come in at a perfect moment, you also felt the need to announce to the entire house that I was losing my virginity." Remus' mouth dropped as James continued. "If that wasn't bad enough, it brought up the point that Lily thought Kiarra and I had already had sex. Which you took no time in assuring her we did not. And you made certain it was very clear that was all my doing. Thanks for that, I really wanted to have that conversation the first time I saw my girlfriend without her shirt on. Well in bed without a shirt on that is, voluntarily at that. You know, I am going to kill you by the way. I haven't decided how yet, but throwing you from this balcony seems a good idea." James had resorted to dropping his own head into his hands as Remus tried to look at him out of the corner of his eyes through his fingers.

"Prongs, I don't even remember saying that. I am so so so"

"Sorry, yeah I know, your girlfriend tried to apologize for you already. I hate you right now. I do not forgive you, Sirius either for that matter. Pete is my only friend and honestly I never heard him, he may have passed out before you two came in my room. How bout knocking next time? You totally saw Lils topless. " Remus looked up at him completely appalled by his behavior.

"If it is any consolation I don't think I actually saw anything. I think you fell on top of her fast enough to stop it. James. I don't even know what to say to you. We ruined what should have been a great night for you."

"Yes you did." James said simply. Remus looked at his friend who looked completely dejected. Being the intuitive one of the group Remus quit talking and professing his apology. He knew that the more he talked about it, the angrier James would get. He knew that of all his friends, James didn't hold grudges; he wouldn't stay mad for long. Remus let it drop and watched as the clouds strolled across the new sky.

"I am going it to make breakfast before Siri wakes up and tries to use the kitchen. Come help?" he said as he stood with a stretch. James shrugged his shoulders and followed Remus into the window and through to the kitchen.

They had been cooking for a few minutes when Rileigh came into the room with a nervous smile as she saw James sitting on the counter licking muffin mix off a spoon.

"Are you helping?" She asked, noticing the bowl of discarded mix sitting beside him and the already licked clean spatula in the sink. He nodded with the spoon in his mouth. She laughed as she hugged Remus from behind and kissed his back. "Were you able to fix...er…things last night?" he frowned and shook his head morosely.

"If fixing things means letting the subject, all subjects drop and going to sleep, then, yes. Otherwise, no. What was the crash last night after you shut the door?" She laughed.

"Oh that? That was Sirius. He tried to hug Remus here, and missed. He fell headfirst into the wall. He knocked himself out. Vin and I had to carry him to the bed. I hope he is ok." She frowned as she thought about their friends' fate. Her frown turned to a half smile as they all turned to the sound of Lily coming into the room. She walked straight over to James, who was still sitting on top of the counter, and wiggled her way in between his legs. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled as he held out the half clean spoon to offer her a lick, which she politely turned down. Remus looked apologetically at Lily.

"Lily, I am so so sorry." He tried. Lily held up her hand and shook her head at him. His face fell as he looked at her. Lily never stayed mad, at him especially. She was his only hope, if she wasn't mad James wouldn't be either. He always did what Lily wanted. He decided to try again, "Lil, really, please forgive me." She continued to shake her head.

"Remus, you have been my friend for a really long time. You know you are one of my best friends. I could kill you right now." He laughed at her death threat. She had almost copied James' words exactly. She gave him a look that made him feel like he was two inches tall. "What is sad is you are the only one I can be mad at, Sirius only leaned against the door and watched the commotion for the most part. How much did you have to drink?" He shrugged and then stopped because it hurt his head.

"Shite, Lily, I think you need to take a shower." James said suddenly.

"Why?" she asked confused. After all she just took one last night. James turned red and mumbled over her head.

"." She looked at him with the same look she gave Remus, as she felt goo start to drip down her face. Remus and Riliegh started to laugh.

"You did what?" she screeched.

"I dropped muffin mix in your hair." He looked very distressed and she laughed at his I'm so sorry face.

"You know it is impossible to stay mad at you when you make such cute faces. Remus you need to work on your cute faces." She said as she left the kitchen to get in the shower. James willingly handed over the still sticky spoon to a waiting Remus. He watched sullenly as it was washed clean. Apparently Lily had woken the rest of the house with her yelp and they heard sounds of movement in the other room.

"Moony?" Sirius hissed from the living room.

"I'm in here." Remus called back. Sirius still did not come through the doorway.

"Is Prongs in there too?" Sirius continued to hiss.

"Yeah, he is." He said hesitantly looking at James to gage his reaction. It had been a minute and they didn't hear anything. "Pads? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I am not coming in there though. Tell James to go for a walk." He called through. James rolled his eyes.

"Sirius you'd better get your mangy furry flea ridden arse in here." he called to his best friend. Sirius came moping through holding the front of his head. He looked at Rileigh, then covertly at James, quickly monitoring his response.

"I don't nor have I ever had fleas." He said defensively. He apparently decided to try for sympathy from James as the best way to skate past what had happened last night. "Jamie, something is wrong with my head. Ugh, more wrong than the usual hangover. I don't know what happened, can you fix it? Please?" he whined walking over to James, who was still sitting on the countertop. He stood facing his friend between his legs just as Lily had done, but in this case he was trying to present his injury. He moved his hands to show James the bloody scene that was taking place on his hairline. James looked as if he was contemplating the injury and placed his hands in Sirius' hair. He ran his finger softly over the cut and then….he pushed on it. Sirius yelped like a dog and jumped backwards. He glared James.

"What was that!" he said angrily.

"You have a concussion. You fell into a wall while trying to hug a dude, you git. And I forgive you." James said simply. Sirius looked at his friend and apparently saw how easy he was getting off his hook.

"What! How is that fair?" Remus said in outrage. James shrugged

"Lils is right. He didn't do much. And physical pain is much worse on Sirius than the cold shoulder. He would just drive me crazy until I talked to him again. You are used to pain. It doesn't work the same for you." Remus looked irritated until Rileigh inserted her presence into the conversation.

"Why are you used to pain?" she asked. James sucked in his breath and Sirius held his, both looking at Remus in horror. They forgot she didn't know. Remus looked at her appraisingly.

"Because of my illness. You know." He said evading the truth. She nodded in understanding.

"Well, I am going to get my stuff. Vin, Tilda, and I will drop off Pete and see you lot on the train ok?" she said kissing Remus on the cheek. He smiled easily as she walked out of the room and he threw a freshly baked muffin at James, who caught it with the unerring skill of an elite chaser and tried to eat it even though it was still steaming.

"Yeah, like that was worse than what you did."

"I think this would have had more devastating effects." Remus said seriously. James frowned.

"Tell that to my virginity you prat." Sirius burst into laughter at James' comment as he walked back over to his friend.

'Fix it this time?" he said beseechingly to James. He smiled and grabbed his wand before placing his hands over the injury and muttered the healing spell his father had taught him.

"You need to go sleep it off mate. The injury is gone but you will be worn out." Sirius nodded and shuffled off to his room. James finally hopped off the counter and looked at his only remaining friend in the room. Remus had finished cooking and was leaning against the stove.

"You need to tell her mate." He said with a serious face. Remus looked at him stoically.

"I'm not ready. And I thought you weren't talking to me?" James shrugged

"You need to tell her soon before you get more serious."

"We are already too serious for this not to be a big deal. You aren't doing a good job of this silent treatment Prongs." Remus protested. James smiled a little sadly.

"If you wait too much longer you are going to be sitting on the beach on your honeymoon saying oh and by the way, once a month you need to lock me in the cellar, oh and our kids could possibly have tails. Really Remus, if she loves you she will stay with you." He turned to walk around the corner to let his friend think about what he said. "Oh and I am not mad at you anymore." He called behind him. Remus smiled. He knew James couldn't hold a grudge for long.


	22. Chapter 22: Final Term Begins

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

**Thank you for reading. This is my first ever fan fic so I was really excited to see all the readers!**

Chapter 22

The Final Term begins

The marauders were all sitting in a compartment together; Sirius and James were tossing a quaffle back and forth across the seats.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing head boy stuff? Remus asked skeptically as James made a quite amazing catch. James shook his head.

"Lily told me to come keep Sirius in line. Apparently the notes from the last several years made it seem like as long as he was occupied the ride to school was pretty peaceful. She figured I could do that better than her and she could do the rest. Although we are stuck in here for the entire ride because I guess I am the next highest risk so she locked us in. Alohamora won't even work." Sirius looked at James in dismay while the others laughed.

"But how are we supposed to do any pranks on the firsties? I mean it's our seventh year!" he protested, as if James could do anything. James shrugged.

"I told her that mate. I told her that this was inhumane. She rolled her eyes and kissed me and I forgot to argue. I didn't even realize it till we were locked in here. She really is using this girlfriend thing for an unfair advantage." Remus continued to laugh as Peter read a book with no apparent title.

By the time the ride was over James and Sirius was driving Remus and Peter crazy. They had never been cooped up in one little space without the ability to prank anyone for so long. SO much for being mature seventh years. When Lily opened the door to the compartment the two of them tumbled out in a heap. She looked at them quizzically.

"Are you ok?" James nodded and Sirius grimaced.

"We are fine no thanks to you." He griped.

"I was talking to Remus and Pete. I feel bad for punishing you too. Let's just say it was my get back for the other night." Her eyes sparkled as Remus frowned.

"We are even now?" he said dismally. Lily laughed.

"Probably more than even. You did me a huge favor keeping these two occupied." He gave her a slight bow and grabbed the luggage. James and Sirius looked at their friend open mouthed.

"You did this?" Sirius stuttered. Remus looked from him to James and smiled.

"We planned it a few weeks ago. Didn't you find it odd that I didn't go to the prefects meeting? It only made it better that Jamie here thought he was in on the idea. You two put up so much less of a fight had you known otherwise." James stood with his arms crossed over his chest and Sirius spluttered at his two friends.

"C'mon James you really do have head boy stuff to handle now. Let's go." Lily said as she pulled James along by his elbow. Remus waived at him and pulled Sirius the other way with Pete following behind them.

James was standing in the Gryffindor common room leaning against the fireplace waiting for Lily to finish helping the first year girls. He didn't see what could be taking so long he just finished with the boys and all he had to do was drop them off at their door with a box of every flavored beans. He would have gone on without her but this was the first time they would be seeing the Lion's Den, which was the name for the Gryffindor head's office. It was actually rare for there to be two heads from the same house each office usually had a sitting room, a bath and a loo, and one dorm room. McGonagall had told them after the feast that their rooms had been modified for this year. The other offices all remained sealed for another term. James of course had been in each of the others before, just not on very good terms, the snake pit, the badger's burrow, and the eagle's nest, were all awesome rooms. James was excited to see their own.

He walked over to the staircase and called up to the girls dorms.

"LILY! Oi! Head girl come on." Sirius came walking out of the boys dorms smirking

"Did you lose her already Prongsie?" James stuck out his tongue, Sirius rolled his eyes. "Just go up there and get her."

"Really Pads? You know as well as I do that isn't going to happen."

"C'mon, there has to be a way mate. We can figure it out. If we actually take it at a run this time maybe it will work" Sirius said with a grin. James stepped to the side to allow his friend to get a running start, which he did. Sirius took off full tilt and made it halfway up the stairs when he felt them start to change, unfortunately that is also when he saw Lily take her first step onto the top of the staircase. "No! Lily!" he tried to yell as the stone steps turned smooth as a glass slide and he started to slide down backwards on his stomach. All the while watching Lily get flung head first from the top. James saw it all happen in slow motion. Sirius fall comically onto his stomach and go flying backwards down the stairs. And then the horrifying angle in which Lily started to fall. He thought fast pulling out his wand.

"Accio Lily!" he shouted before her face hit the floor. She immediately flew into the air into his arms. He didn't think about her weight or the force behind her flight and when she hit him he flew backwards through the air as well, still gripping her tightly. They crashed through the top of a desk with Lily on top of James. She stood up and looked at him sternly.

"You just couldn't wait for a few more minutes could you?" she turned to check on Sirius who was crumpled on the floor in a heap. She helped pull him up and watched as he shook himself off. He was smiling for a minute until he got a closer look at James.

"Shite! Jamie" he yelled as he ran over to the desk. Lily looked confused until her eyes had taken in the sight she hadn't noticed before. It appeared that while he had broken her fall, the back of his head had broken his. There was a pool of blood around his hair and his eyes were closed. "Oh fuck, Jamie wake up!" Sirius shouted as he pulled him by the shoulders. Lily was on her knees shaking in tears when Remus came down the boys' stairwell.

"What is going on? What is all the….What happened, Prongs….Is he ok…What did you two idiots do this time?" Remus shouted at Sirius. Sirius was too scared to be hurt by his friend's accusations and just looked at him pitifully for help.

Remus kneeled down and lifted James from Sirius's grasp and sat him practically in his lap on the sofa. (The werewolf in him made him surprisingly strong) He pointed his wand at James and muttered "Enervate". James' eyes fluttered open and he looked dazed at Remus' face.

"Why am I laying in your arms?" he asked as he came around. Remus smiled at him.

"Are you ok? I think you may have a concussion." James reached back and felt his head. When he pulled his hand away it was covered in blood. He looked ready to faint again at the sight of it.

"Oh my God why is there blood on me. Moony why am I covered in blood! Lily! Where is Lily? Please tell me this is my blood and not hers." He calmed down when he felt her hand on his face and leaned over him so he could see her.

"You. And. Sirius. Will. Stay. Away. From. That. Staircase! You are going to the hospital wing. Now!" she said in a deadly whisper. Sirius rolled his eyes and laughed. And Remus spoke calmly to her.

"Lil, with all of the trouble we get up to, we had to learn how to heal ourselves. Or else these two would always be in the hospital wing and every time they pulled a prank their injuries would give them away. All we need to do is sit him up so I can fix it and then he will need to go shower and get some sleep. Do you hear me Jamie! You will sleep." He said sternly as Sirius helped him sit James up. James looked as though he might throw up with the motion.

"Uhm, Moony, he is turning green. I do not think that is overly healthy." Lily said worriedly as she held his head still for the boys to fix.

"Yup definitely a concussion, I thought so. You hit that table hard Prongsie. I am going to mend the cut but Lil; you will need to put antiseptic on it tonight." Remus said over James' shoulder. He tried to shake his head no.

"I don't like antiseptic. It burns please Lily don't make me put it on." He pleaded looking pitifully into her eyes. She was about ready to tell him she wouldn't make him use it when Remus sensed her weakness.

"James, if you don't use it and it gets infected you know we are going to have to shave the back of your head." James' eyes widened in horror at the thought.

"No. Not my hair! I love my hair! It is perfect." He cried, literally tears sprouted from his eyes and everything. Lily shook with unrestrained laughter.

"And here I thought the arrogant, conceited James Potter was gone for good. Turns out all we have to do is hit him over the head and he comes back. Just threaten his hair." James looked at her as if she had mortally wounded him. Sirius and Remus laughed and Sirius took James under the shoulders to help him stand up.

"C'mon stag boy let's get you to your new room and Lily can get you cleaned up." He said as James looked a little woozy standing on his own. "Ooooh you are going to have a headache tomorrow, good thing tomorrow is a Sunday and we have a day of rest." The four of them walked, well Lily walked, James shuffled, and Remus and Sirius drug James out of the portrait hole and to the other side of Gryffindor tower.


	23. Chapter 23: Into The Lion's Den

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I feel bad when I do not update fast enough. Ok so I am slowing down because **

**I am getting really close to posting a really important chapter but I am really nervous to post it. HINT * the story rating. Super nervous about never posted **

**anything like it before, so give your feedback and let me know what you think. Thanks again for the reviews.**

**OH and I so do not own the HP universe only the imaginary stuff in my head.**

Chapter 23

Into The Lion's Den

They were standing in front of a huge portrait of an alpha lion. It roared very realistically which made James' shove his hands over his ears.

"McGonagall said we have to set the password James. I know you are just going to tell these two what it is anyways so they might as well be here. Any suggestions?" James looked at her as if she was insane.

"Lily I don't care please just set the password I need to sit down." Lily looked at him and shook her head.

"Remus, any idea's" he shook his head and Sirius practically started jumping up and down.

"ooh make the password Sirius is Shaggable." He yelled. James rolled his eyes and Lily scoffed. But to both of their distress a squat man in a safari suit walked up to the forefront of the painting and nodded. "Password set; it can be changed again in 6 weeks' time. Welcome to the lion's den. Cheerio." And he walked back to the rear of the picture and sat down.

"What!" Lily balked. "He isn't even the head boy. How does he get to set it?"

"I am not saying that every time I need to get in." James said despairingly. Sirius and Remus laughed.

"Open up!" Lily shouted. Remus cleared his throat.

"Erm Lil, I think you have to say the password." Sirius roared with laughter. She looked angry.

"Sirius is shaggable." She muttered. And the portrait disappeared.

The three boys stumbled behind Lily through the extra- large opening in the wall and Remus and Sirius helped situate a very dizzy James onto a very plush sofa. The room was a nice size with high ceilings. The walls were paneled in a deep cherry wood. Against the front wall there was a large fireplace that had two brushed suede sofas in front of it and two large comfy looking chairs. Along the far wall was a study table that looked big enough to sit four comfortably with book shelves flanking each side. There were two doors directly across from the entry door and with a golden nameplate on each. The only other door was to the left of Lily's and they were assuming it was the bath.

"Ok, well I have things to set up in my own dorm, so I am going to head off. See you two in the morning." Remus said he stopped to hug Lily before leaving and pointed at James "You, shower and sleep! I am Serious."

"No you're not! I am Sirius!" Sirius said with mock outrage.

"Because that never gets old. Dimwit." he muttered as he walked through the portrait. Sirius turned to leave too when Lily stopped him.

"Oh no, you get him in the shower mister." Sirius shook his head.

"C'mon Lily Bean! It's not like you haven't seen it already. And besides he took a shower with you." James turned red and tried to stand to walk to the bath alone but sank back down onto the couch. Lily put her hands to her hips and looked at Sirius liked she wanted to throttle him.

"First off, this is your fault so you are going to clean it up. Second, no I haven't seen it. Remember you and Remus effectively stopped that." Sirius looked confused.

"That was like weeks ago. You haven't tried again?" he paled at both Lily and James' expression. "Oh, damn, we really did bugger things up that night huh? Well what am I suppost to do take a shower with him?"

"No!" James said

"Yes" Lily said at the same time. She looked at James who was looking at her in horror, "Well just hold him up in there so he doesn't drown. It isn't like you haven't seen it." Sirius looked appalled

"Uhm, what do you think we do in the boys dorm? No I haven't seen it. It isn't like we look Lily. And I am not holding him with no clothes on. Jamie I will get you in there and stand outside the curtain. But you are on your own from there."

"Merlin Sirius never mind I will take care of him, never mind." She said, exasperated. Sirius took his chance and ran for the door while James looked thankfully at his girlfriend.

"Thanks Lils." He mumbled as she pulled him up. She glanced over at the portrait which had reappeared. She shook her head and helped him to the bathroom.

They decided the easiest way to do this was for James to just remove everything but his boxers and stand under the water while Lily washed his hair from outside. The water had woken him up some and the pain potion that Sirius had left was taking effect so James was getting playful and a little potion high. He splashed her with water and tried to drag her into the shower with him she was laughing when they heard the lion roar at someone's approach.

"One Second." Lily called while she tried to shove a sopping wet James into his room. She ran to the entryway and opened it. A prefect stood there with two little first year Ravenclaw's by his side.

"Sorry Lily, but they want to see James. They are upset and I don't know what else to do for them." Lily smiled knowingly and the prefect left the two little boys with her. They were so tiny. It was hard to believe she was ever that small. She kneeled down in front of them.

"Hey boys, I am really really sorry but our head boy got hurt earlier and he isn't going to be able to help right now. I can try though." The one little one burst into tears and the other looked at her worriedly.

"What happened to James? Is he ok?" Lily smiled at him.

"Yes he will be fine by morning. He was playing a prank and hurt himself. You will understand in a few weeks. Sirius and James are frequently hurt or in detention. But I can help you; I am head girl what could have happened that you are scared to tell me about it. The little one that had been crying stepped forward to talk.

"You don't understand I met this girl and she is my everything and she says that she hates me that I can't even be friends with her. She doesn't want to have anything to do with me and I don't know what to do. I know that I love her I saw her on the train and I knew I loved her right then on the train." He wailed

"Please boys just lay down and we will sort it all out in the morning I am head girl and you know James swears he loved me from first sight. And I hated him for years but he is my boyfriend now. If it makes you feel better you can get some sleep on the sofas and see James in the morning. He should feel better by then. And I promise if anyone will understand it would be him. You were right about that." Both boys shook their heads.

"No, we want to stay in our own dorm tonight. The other boy, the prefect? He made us come. He said James could help but I am sure we can wait till morning. Right Phin?" The calm one said. The other boy nodded his head, tears still falling down his face. Lily showed them to the corridor and led them back to Ravenclaw tower.

By the time she got back she was very tired but wanted to check on James before going to her own room. She knocked on his door lightly just in case. When he didn't answer she pushed it open and walked in. His room was beautiful. The ceiling and walls were pale blue just like the afternoon sky. There were enchanted clouds on the ceiling that were floating by lazily. The entire one wall on his room was a huge window. It literally went from floor to ceiling. The view was spectacular. There was a shelf with quidditch balls above a small desk and a golden snitch on a ribbon hanging from the ceiling in the corner above a double broom rack. Somehow his Nimbus had already made it on the stand as well as what she assumed was Sirius' broom. He had a double bed that was loft style and stood high off the ground, you needed a ladder to get in. There appeared to be a trundle tucked underneath that could be pulled out and would float about a foot lower. Walking over she peeked at him and smiled.

He looked like such a little boy when he slept. His hair was a tangled mess and his lips pouted out slightly. He had the best lips. They were a perfect double curve, a little fuller on the bottom. She could just imagine how much he had used them when he wanted his way when he was little. It made her sad when she thought of what a mama's boy he was. She used to tease him about it. It was one thing he had never once denied. She ran her fingers over his cheek, loving the way he was wrapped up like a burrito in his dark blue blankets. One of his feet was hanging over the edge so she pushed it back onto the bed before walking out and closing the door part way.

They had agreed that once back at school, they would sleep in their own rooms. They didn't want to suffocate each other or anything. After all they had only been dating a few weeks and they had gotten pretty intense pretty quickly. She stepped into her room and smiled brightly. She had a vaulted ceiling like the common room and her walls and all were painted a very pale gold. On the one wall was a huge mural of a field of stargazer lilies. She had a pretty window with a window seat and a beautiful wrought iron bed that was adorned with deep purple. Everything in the room was purple and gold. She also had a small desk but hers had a little book collection beside it on shelves. The room was perfect. There was a vanity with a mirror and a beautiful wardrobe that was already full of her clothing. She flung herself back onto her bed and fell asleep quickly.

It was very late, or very early when James heard the lion roar out in the common room. He heard someone scrambling through the entry way and sat halfway up. There was a soft thud and a scuffle.

"Damn it Lily what was that for?" he heard Sirius whisper angrily. James smiled to himself and lay back down.

"Padfoot? Sorry I didn't know it was you. What are you doing? It is like 4:00 in the morning." She hissed. James could hear Sirius' feet shuffling back and forth and held back a laugh. He knew the way his best friend would scuff his feet and hang his head embarrassed.

"I couldn't sleep without…Well you know I've never been in a dorm without…I mean." He trailed off in embarrassment. James' door was then pushed open quietly and he saw Lily push Sirius into the room. She walked over to his bed and pushed on something below his mattress. James felt a slight thump and heard Sirius scrambling up what he assumed was a ladder. He lifted his head and looked over the side of his loft to see the single size bed that was floating about a foot lower than him. Sirius noticed him looking over and smiled at him.

"How's the head? "He asked softly.

"It's ok." James replied sleepily. "I think next time though; I should try and run up them." He said as he lay back down. Sirius laughed and Lily huffed a word that sounded very much like "BOYS" she walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Night Jamie." Sirius yawned. James smiled knowing that his friend would be asleep within minutes.

"Night Paddy." he whispered back. They both quickly fell into the deep slumber of children.


	24. Chapter 24: Detentions and Disruptions

Chapter 24

Detentions and Disruptions

"Mr. Black. Would you care to tell us why yours and Mr. Potter's table now has a tail?" McGonagall asked in her most dangerous but exasperated voice. This was their sixth transfiguration class in of the year and so far James' head status had yet to keep him out of trouble. Lily was sitting in front of them again this year and she and Alice were shaking with suppressed laughter. Sirius smiled his most winning smile and James fidgeted uncomfortably

"Well, you see professor what had happened." He began as Remus and Pete burst into laughter behind them. James wiggled a little more like he was trying to disappear. Sirius turned to give the look of death at his friends but merely managed to grin stupidly. The professor rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Potter how about you try and tell us what happened." From the tone of her voice she was obviously not going to deal with any trying of anything. James cleared his throat.

"Well, we were sword fighting under the desk and I tried to make the desk piss on Sirius and apparently only creatures with tails piss like dogs, so."

"Potter!" McGonagall spluttered. Lily shook her head and dropped it into her hands; it looked like she would be doing another patrol alone due to detention on the part of her boyfriend. Sirius was howling with laughter along with the other marauders when James' spell worked and the table peed all over his lap.

"Agggh! Prongs!" he yelped and promptly hit him on the back of the head. At this James couldn't hold it in any longer and he dissolved into tear filled laughter on the spot with McGonagall glaring at all four of them.

"That's it. Potter, Lupin detention in my office tonight at 7 Pettigrew and Black see Filtch at 7."

"But….We didn't even help…" Peter protested but shrank at the look on the professor's face.

"No you merely laughed so hard you elicited pandemonium in my class and do not think for one second that I do not see the paws your table is trying to pretend are table feet. You and Mr. Lupin know your roll in this. OH and Black as part of yours and Potter's punishment, you are hereby not allowed to sleep anywhere but in the Gryffindor 7th year dorms for this weekend and all of next week." She turned and walked away leaving Sirius open mouthed staring at her in horror.

"Its ok mate, I will just." James began to whisper before he was cut off.

"And you Mr. Potter will only be sleeping in your room, in the Lion's Den. Do I make myself clear?" she stated. James and Sirius both nodded their heads sadly.

"Crystal." James muttered. She scowled at him.

"What was that Potter?"

"I said yes ma' am, crystal clear." He replied quickly.

It was 9:30 at night and James was climbing through the portrait hole. Lilly looked up at him and smiled. His attempt at a smile was more of a grimace.

"Hey Lils. Sorry about head duties, I missed them for detention again. I swear I am not doing it on purpose." He walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"How was detention?" He shrugged.

"Moony was with me so it could have been worse. We are a little concerned with Pete though. He seems down in the dumps. Worried about Pads tonight though, he's never slept in the dorms without me there. Even at home he's in the room next to me. I dunno know how he's gonna do." He mumbled pushing his hand through his messy hair. Lily stood and walked over to him.

"You know that goes two ways, you have never slept very far away from him either." She said meaningfully as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, but I am tougher than him. He still has nightmares." Lily smiled at her supposedly tough boyfriend.

"Tough? You? I think you are just as nervous about this. Why does Sirius of all people have nightmares?" James looked nervous and ran his hand through his hair again.

"Shite, I should not have said that. I always say too much around you. I am going to get myself into trouble one of these days." Lily frowned at him.

"You are my boyfriend. You are supposed to tell me things. Speaking of things I don't know. When do I get to meet prongs? You know face to face?" James looked at her sheepishly.

"You want to see me go animagus? Like full on stag?" she nodded excitedly.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Uhm," he stuttered. "I just never thought about showing anyone else…Besides the marauders I mean. It never crossed my mind you would want to see." She shook her head at him.

"I want to see everything about you." He smiled a cocky crooked grin.

"Everything?" he said suggestively, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned down and kissed her neck softly. She wiggled closer and giggled.

"Yes, everything." She whispered into his ear. He pulled her face to his and kissed her deeply.

She didn't need to speak to understand the urgency and the meaning behind this kiss. It felt like her stomach had been filled with butterflies, flapping around frantically trying to get free. She could feel his body pressed to hers from hips to lips. She smiled against his kiss when he put his hands under her bum and lifted her off the floor. Laughing she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Lils, you are so….." he thought about the word before using it for the first time. "Sexy, that's the word, you are so damn sexy." She smirked at him, that word had never been applied to her before. Before she could answer he claimed her lips again, kissing her intensely. She could feel him walking to an unknown destination and she felt the air gush out of her when her back hit a wall. "Ugh, sorry lils, I forgot to watch where we were going." Before he could apologize to her again she continued their kiss. He moaned against her lips and slid her down the wall and onto the floor. Well onto his lap, he was sitting on the floor. Smiling wickedly she pushed his chest forcing him to lie back on the floor so she was straddling him. He was breathing heavily as she hooked her fingers under the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, leaving him lying in his uniform slacks and shoes.

"Lily, I think we need to…..uuuuhhhhhhhhh. I can't concentrate you have to stop." He said shuddering at the things her fingers were doing to his bare waistline. She shook her head at him with a smirk.

"Nope, I told you, that interrupted conversation was not over, we are going to continue it now." She leaned down and kissed his neck seductively. He broke out in goose bumps at the feel of her moist lips.

"Right now, here, on the floor?" he said through moans of pleasure. She nodded slowly as she undid the button on his slacks.

"Yup, right here. I want you, right here. It's perfect." She whispered as she pulled down his zip slowly. He held his breath as she started unbuttoning her blouse and threw it to the floor beside them; her tie was still hanging in place on her chest. Nestled between her breasts over a pale blue lacy bra. He ran his hands gently up the curve of her waist and rubbed the swell of her breasts with his thumbs.

"So sexy." He muttered before he grabbed her tie and used it to pull her to him for a blistering kiss. It didn't take long for him to reverse their positions, and have her lying on the floor under him. He was working her skirt down her legs when the lion roared and the portrait disappeared. Lily yelped and rolled onto her stomach and James grabbed his shirt from beside him and threw it over her.

"Prongs!" Sirius called. They were on the floor positioned behind the couch blocked from view. James laid his face into Lily's back as she giggled.

"Lily?" Remus asked, and walked around the sofa. Sirius was beside him and they both stopped in their tracks. James propped his chin on Lily's shoulder and looked up at his two best friends. Both of their mouths were hanging open stupidly.

"Well, D'ya think you could turn around so she can go to her room, or would you rather sit there and see my girlfriend half naked?" James said with light acid in his voice. Both boys turned on a dime and did not say a word until they heard small hurried footsteps and a door close behind them. James had walked in front of them and was looking daggers with his arms crossed over his still shirtless chest and his pants still unzipped barely hanging on his slender hips. "Did you want something?" he snarled. Remus bowed his head, mortified, and Sirius grinned a little.

"Really, prongs, we aren't trying to do this." Sirius said. James raised his eyebrows sardonically.

"No, James, really, we are sorry, we won't use the password anymore. We are so sorry." Remus plead.

"What did you want? Or did you just come to….to…to…ugh I cannot even talk to you right now." He turned his back and stormed into his room slamming the door behind him.

"I don't think he is going to let us off quite as easy this time pads." Sirius looked into Remus' eyes and shook his head.

"I can't believe we did it again. This time we weren't even drunk." He said glumly. They both turned at the sound of a door opening expecting James but instead saw a pajama clad Lily. Sirius immediately blushed and Remus fell over himself trying to apologize.

"Lil, we are so stupid, I am so so so sorry. We aren't used to not being able to walk in on James. I can't believe we stopped you again…..You were getting ready to….right" Oh never mind it's not like it matters, you probably aren't going to now….We are so sorry." Lily started laughing and Sirius was shaking his head in silent guffaws.

"Just, like knock or wait for one of us to answer next time, ok?" she said and turned towards James' room. "Night, guys." And she opened and closed the door with a light click. The boys looked at each other and walked out of the entry way.

"I can't believe we interrupted them again. Prongs is going to kill us, you do know that right?" Sirius said as the portrait closed behind them.

James did not lift his face off of his pillows when he heard his bedroom door close softly.

"Go away. You are supposed to be in your own room." He mumbled angrily into his bed. Lily walked closer and put her hand on his muscular back. He was thrown dismally on top of his bed covers, still in his half undone pants. They were hanging low due to being unbuttoned and you could see the top band of black silky boxers. She tucked her index finger under the band and ran it softly across his lower back without saying a word. He turned his head slowly and looked at her.

"I am glad it's you or Sirius would have just gotten more than he bargained for." He said trying to keep the irritability out of his voice. He propped his cheek on his folded arms and looked at her. "I am sorry my friends are idiots."

She smiled at him timidly. "Can I climb up there with you?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Since when have you ever had to ask?" she stepped to the ladder and pulled herself into his bed and laid beside him.

"I have never lain in this bed with you. And you are really mad; I didn't want to cross any boundaries." She said easily. He sighed and rolled to face her, placing his hand on her cheek.

"I am not mad at you. I wouldn't be mad at you even if they hadn't interrupted and you just said no right then. I will never get mad at you about not having sex Lils." He said and kissed her lips lightly. "Now them I am mad at, stupid Gits." She laughed at kissed his cheek as she sat up.

"Tomorrow is Saturday." She said happily he nodded at her statement of the obvious. "We don't have to get up early. We have no head duties. Let's go out, me and you. Somewhere private. You can show me prongs. And…you can tell me why Sirius has nightmares." He tensed under her lingering fingertips. "It was a great kiss, and would have been a fantastic night, but I didn't forget, but touché on the attempt at changing the subject." He laughed as she left small kisses from his fingers to his shoulder and sat back up. "Take your clothes off." She demanded. He looked at her stupidly. She shook her head. "Not all of them, just your uniform. I am staying in here tonight and I can't be comfy next to starchy old school clothes." He smiled in understanding and pulled his pants off using his legs and feet, wiggling and shaking madly. Lily laughed at her boyfriend's antics and laid down beside him when he was done. She was looking at his hip that was graced by the thin black material of his underwear.

"Now you, sir, you are sexy." She said laying a firm, earth shattering kiss on his lips. He pulled back and licked his lips.

"If I could give you house points for that, I would." He said seriously. They spent the rest of the night talking softly, and laughing at each other. They shared many kisses each one causing more and more fire between them than the last. But they did not go any farther that night. They both knew that they wanted it to be perfect and they would just have to wait for another moment to come along.


	25. Chapter 25: Meeting Prongs

**Sooooo. I had originally intended this as a filler...but it kinda took on a life of its own. **

**Once again, I am not the creator of Harry Potter.**

Chapter 25

Meeting Prongs

It was early afternoon when Sirius stood outside the Lion's Den listening to the roar. Neither James nor Lily had come to breakfast or the common room yet and he was worried. Pacing back and forth he debated giving the password.

"Padfoot, you know if you just barge in there James is going to throttle you." Peter said bluntly. Sirius glared in his general direction.

"What if something is wrong with them"" he argued.

"What if they are snogging?" Pete replied rolling his eyes. Remus smirked,

"What if they are shagging?" he added. Sirius raised his eyebrows and turned to look at his two friends.

"I think it more likely they are ignoring you idiots." a sullen voice said from the portrait hole that was now empty of the picture. Sirius spun on the spot gracefully at the sound of his best mate's voice.

"Ignoring us? Why?" he protested. James shook his head in disbelief at his clueless friend.

"Hmmmm. I wonder, you only walked in on them doing it twice." Peter drawled sarcastically.

"We haven't done it, at all thanks to you, sorry Pete not really you but the other two morons with you." James clarified. "Any ways ignoring you all or not, I am taking Lily out today. Technically I haven't even taken her on a date as my girlfriend, and she, uh, wants to see Prongs." He said nervously, fidgeting with his sleeves and hair. All three boys looked at him dumbfounded.

"You are going to go stag for her? Really?" Sirius said in awe. James shrugged and then nodded. He couldn't hide his boyish smile that was creeping onto his face.

"You are at least going to end our silent treatment long enough to tell us about it later tonight right? I mean you are the first one to show someone else, we want to know how it is going to go." Remus said excitedly. James rolled his eyes.

"Probably, I don't know how long we will be gone. Uhm, don't go to the clearing today, I mean it; don't go there at all, unless you talk to me first. Got it?" he said sternly. The others nodded and grinned as Lily stepped through the passage way, looking even more stunning than usual. Pete had to shake his head to come back to his senses, Remus and Sirius smiled brightly.

Her hair was hanging loose down her back and lying in loose artful curls. It almost looked effortless. She was wearing tight jeans and a long sleeved pale blue shirt. She had a decorative belt strapped around it and had done her make up flawlessly. James looked speechless so Remus spoke for him.

"Wow, Lily, you look, great, not so sure how those heels are going to do hiking though." He said complimentary. She looked at him surprised, James looked irritated.

"Hiking?" she asked. Remus snapped his teeth together to stop talking; Sirius smirked and shook his head. James touched her hair and smiled at her.

"You look amazing. Keep the heels, I like them. If I need to carry you to our SURPRISE location I will. I really don't mind." He said before he kissed her cheek. She grinned happily.

"Can't I just ride on your back?" she asked seriously. Sirius barked out a laugh and the other two stifled back their own. James looked appalled.

"I turn into a stag Lils, not a pony." He huffed his exasperation at her error when the three boys turned to leave them. "Siri," he called. Sirius turned back and smiled at the use of his nick name, it usually meant that James had forgotten to be mad at him.

"huh?" he responded coolly, pretending not to be happy about the gesture. James gave him a meaningful look and Sirius grinned hugely understanding it to mean, 'you know the drill.' Sirius nodded minutely. "I got ya Jamie." He said and turned back. The other two boys looked at him from the sides of their eyes questions evident but with an almost imperceptible shake of his head they fell silent. Lily didn't seem to notice the silent questions going on.

"I take it that was you forgiving him?" she said as he slipped his hand around hers and pulled her in the opposite direction. James squeezed it and lied smoothly.

"Yeah, he understands me pretty well without the actual words." She nodded and let him lead her to the main hall.

"So are you going to tell us now that they are out of hearing range?" Remus asked.

"James needs me to pull out a Sirius miracle." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha funny, serious miracle we get it. We always get it." Peter said in a bored voice.

"No, a Sirius, as in me, miracle date. When I take a girl out Jamie always goes to the kitchens and employs a house elf to have a full scale meal, candles flowers, whatever will make it better. That's why he told us where he was going. Think about it, we would have looked at the map before going to the clearing; we would have seen he was there and not gone. He was letting me know where to send the elf and supplies. Come on it will take them 20 minutes or so to get there, maybe thirty because of Lily's shoes. We have to be quick." He ran off, through a door that was pretending to be a wall, towards the kitchens. The other two glanced at each other skeptically and took off full tilt after him, Remus eager to make up for the night before, and Peter because if not he was in real jeopardy of being left behind.

With one more gentle kiss on her lips James lowered Lily from his arms to her feet in the middle of a grassy clearing. She turned in circles looking around her. James had obviously prepared for this, though when, she didn't know. She had never been here before, it was obviously a marauder secret and it was beautiful. The lush opening was maybe three acres and off to the side was a pretty little glass like pond. Little yellow and orange flowers were still scattered around the small meadow like place and there was a white blanket spread out by the edge of the water. He took her hand and pulled her over to it. Scattered around the blanket were hundreds of red and pink rose petals intermixed with perfect petals from a snow white Lily. There was a basket obviously full of food and mead on ice as well as several bottles of what appeared to be iced pumpkin juice and butterbeer. She turned and smiled at James laughing at the nervous expression he wore.

He was wearing a very small lopsided grin on his face and was looking at his feet, which he was shuffling on the ground, getting scuff marks on his white runners. He looked so sexy in his muggle jeans and white fitted T shirt. He obviously was trying for nice but casual but he made it look impossibly wonderful. She ran her hands from his shoulders down his flat tight chest and let them rest on his stomach. Looking longingly into his eyes she leaned in to kiss him, he pecked her lips and pulled away laughing.

"If you don't stop looking at me like this we are never going to get to the actual reason we came out here." She giggled at him and let him guide her down to sitting on the blanket. "Now I don't have to change, but, I don't want to ruin my shoes, sometimes I mess them up, Sirius does too for that matter, and I don't want to get my shirt gross so I am going to be half naked for a second." He said with a grin as he flung his shoes off one foot at a time and started pulling off his shirt.

"James, we were having trouble with both of us fully clothed do you think we can handle one of us being half naked?" she said as she looked longingly at his exposed chest. He laughed at her and tucked her hair behind her ear before he stood all the way back up.

"I have complete faith in you; besides, I doubt you will be attracted to prongs. He isn't really your type." He joked. She shrugged her shoulders and watched him closely. He was obviously nervous and was blushing though he was looking into her eyes. "You ready?" he asked. She nodded her head quickly and her eyes bulged slightly as he started to shimmer and his shape shifted drastically. In the blink of an eye she was sitting in front of magnificent stag. He had huge velvet antlers protruding from his amazing head. Her eyes roamed from his head to his huge hooves and back up again. His eyes caught her attention. They were James' eyes. Perfect, though admittedly larger, replicas of the hazel pools that she often found herself lost in. The animal snorted and pawed the ground. She laughed at the similarity in character to her boyfriend. Then it hit her, this was her boyfriend.

It had never been so blatantly obvious. Prongs and James were inseparable. They were the same person, the same being. She could see the inert grace in the still creature and she thought of the way James stood leaned against a wall or (she blushed at the thought) a bed frame. The stags head tilted to the side at the look on her face. She smiled.

"You don't have to stay that far away Jamie." She said, making sure to use his name so he knew she had actually made the connection. The stag pranced around in a circle proudly and came over to the blanket carefully lowering himself to lie beside it. Tentatively she reached her hand out to touch him. The fur was so soft it felt like satin. His eyes closed as she ran her fingers through the fur on his neck. "You are beautiful." She said to him. He huffed indignantly. "Sorry, you are so hansom." She corrected with a smirk at his hurt stag feelings. They sat that way for a long time Lily rubbing his fur and James thinking over and over again.

"I can't believe I am sitting beside Lily Evans. I can't believe I am sitting here beside Lily Evans." It had almost become a mantra.

"James, you are amazing like this, but will you change back?" she said softly, afraid to hurt his feelings. He stood and shook himself off and immediately began to shimmer into himself. He timed his transformation perfectly so he was standing upright when finished. She grabbed his arm as he reached down for his shirt. "You looked great with it on, but I think you should leave it off for now." She suggested. He smiled shyly and sat down beside her not looking into her eyes.

"Are you hungry?" he asked off handedly.

"I am, why won't you look at me?" she asked. He turned his head and met her eyes. The incandescent green locked with the deep hazel.

"I love you Lily." He said simply. She smiled and leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she laid her head against the side of his chest.

"I love you, why are you being bashful all of the sudden?" she replied and then kissed the side of his throat. He sighed deeply, reminding her of the stag that had just vacated the spot across from her.

"I have never shown anyone that part of me. In fact, I am the first of the marauders to ever show anyone. You are the only person other than us to know. It is surprisingly embarrassing, I feel like I just stood in front of you naked." He said looking down at his lap.

"Thank you for showing me this James. I understand your nervousness but you know I have seen you almost naked many times." She could hear the smile in his voice when he replied.

"Yes, but you aren't staring at me at that point, you tend to be preoccupied." She laughed at his assessment of their many make out sessions.

"I am looking at you a lot more than you realize." She snorted. He blushed all the way to his hair line.

"I think I need my shirt now." He stuttered trying to reach it from behind her. They both fell over sideways wrestling with one another over the shirt.

It was a long time later that they finally ate the food he had brought, and several hours before they ventured back into the castle. The sun was low in the sky as they headed in intending to go to the great hall for dinner.

Two hours after dinner found James sitting on Sirius' bed playing with his snitch staring at the ceiling. "I don't want it to be tonight. I want it to be spontaneous and I want to give her time to think about what she saw today. I don't want her to be like. 'Hmmm. I really am freaked out by the fact that he can turn into a bloody animal but….we just had sex for the first time so I can't leave him now.' I mean c'mon what guy wants that?" he protested. Sirius laughed his bark like laugh, Pete smiled from his position on the floor and Remus shook his head despairingly.

"Jamie, she isn't going anywhere. The girl loves you. Don't you think she should get a say in when you do, do it, for the first time?" Remus said in a comforting but chastising voice. James shook his head right back.

"Of course she gets a say, she can say no, when the time comes, but I get that option too after all. If I don't feel comfortable I don't have to do it. I'm not ready." He said stubbornly.

"You're right." Pete added.

"You're scared." Remus threw in.

"you are being a woman." Sirius finished with a roll of his eyes. James gaped at all of them and shoved Sirius who was sitting beside him. "Really Jamesie. Think about it. You are whining that you aren't ready and she can't make you have sex? Very woman like. Very, very, woman like. Vin wasn't as picky as you. Shite neither was Rileigh, right Remmy." Remus nodded.

"He's right James. Then again she wasn't a virgin either. You are. I think you are nervous." James frantically flung his head from side to side to express his denial. "No for real. I was nervous. I mean it's a big deal right? What if you aren't good at it? What if it isn't what she expected? What if it doesn't, hmmmm, measure up? What if…"

"Alright I get it. If I wasn't nervous I am now you git. Besides as if I, the stag, wouldn't measure up. Don't make me laugh." James called over his explanation. Remus shrugged his shoulders and Sirius patted him on the back and pretended to cough.

"Girl." He choked out. Peter scowled.

"You never were good at that Siri, you know we understood you, right?" Sirius scowled back but the other two burst into laughter.

Hours later James walked into the heads den with Remus at his side. Lily looked up from her reading and smiled at the boys.

"Are we having Remus for the night since Sirius can't stay?" she asked happily. James nodded while his friend shook his head no.

"You said you were staying!" the black haired boy protested angrily. Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"I just think that Siri may need me more than you. After all he and Pete fight a lot. You really can't think leaving them alone for a whole night is a good idea. Besides, I think I can count on Lils to keep you company right?" he looked at the girl who was sitting quietly on the sofa. She nodded her head and smiled at the exasperated look on her boyfriend's face.

"Yeah Remmy, I think I got it under control." She replied and he smiled before quickly walking out of the door. James stood still in his spot and shuffled his feet beneath himself.

"Jamie come sit over here." She said. He looked at her with a stoic expression. "James Potter, I understand that you are nervous because of today but really, really? You aren't even going to come near me?" she questioned. He looked like a scared little boy as he walked over and sat next to her. She smiled brilliantly at him. "James, I love you, no matter what species you may be at the time. I love you, only you, really, no amount of antler or fur is going to change that." He looked at her with disbelief as she ran her fingers through his hair. "You wanna come sleep in my room? I did promise to keep you company." He looked even more nervous and took over the hair ruffling.

"Lils, look, it isn't that I don't want to, you know, but I don't want to well, you know tonight." He stuttered. "I mean, I will, if you want to, but I would rather wait until, a better time." She burst into laughter at his distressed face.

"You are telling me you are this nervous because you think I want to have sex? James I want to sleep with you, like every night. I don't want to plan our first time. Look. I know the other times have been messed up, but you need to remember it is my first time too. I am more than nervous, I am scared. You aren't the only one." She said into her lap. He pulled her face up to look at his and smiled as her dark red hair fell over her cheeks. Smiling guiltily he replied,

"I am sorry. I got so caught up in everything I think I forgot. Thank you for today." He kissed her perfect lips softly and smiled into them as she deepened the kiss. He placed his hands on her waist and let them rub the little sliver of skin that was showing on her side. She groaned throatily into his kiss and shook her head. He pulled away and looked at her she had never, never turned down his kiss before. She grinned breathlessly at him.

"Oh no, you said not tonight. I am holding you to it, but that means, no teasing. I can't take any more of it this weekend. I may explode from the tension. It is late love, let's go to bed." He smiled back and followed her as she stood and sauntered off to her room.


	26. Chapter 26: I am a Grownup

**So, we are nearing the end of this little tale, though I do plan to add one shots and short stories that capture moments from the wedding until that night. We still have a few more chapters together but they are not complete yet. Let me know what you think so far.**

**I do not own HP.**

Chapter 26

I am a grown up!

It was a cold day as December began at Hogwarts. The marauders were walking to NEWT herbology together on Monday morning and Lily was riding on Sirius' back. It was a true mark of their friendship how much James trusted her relationship with his three friends, well two friends. Try as she might Lily and Peter never seemed to get very close. They were undoubtedly friends but they did not develop the brother sister bond that she had with Sirius and Remus. Her and Sirius argued and played all of the time. You would have thought they were actually siblings the way they bickered. Remus had become something of her best friend. She spent as much time with him as she did Alice. They studied together during Sirius and James' detentions and sat together during quidditch matches and practice, which was often as James was captain and Sirius was a beater. Then there was James.

They were nearly inseperable. She loved him, and he adored her. It was obvious they were head over heels for each other. There was never a point that if they could be they weren't together. They had still not had sex but not for lack of teasing each other, although the boys had kept to their promise and not used the password to get into the heads den without prior authorization again. It had become something of an event to them and they both became too nervous to even press the issue. Besides their snogging sessions were more than satisfactory. The boys thought they were both being ridiculous but knew better than to try to talk about it with James and though they had become the best of friends wouldn't dream of talking about it to Lily.

Today they were goofing around with each other as usual when an unwelcome group of slytherins rounded the corner they had been approaching. The five of them slowed to allow time for Alice and Frank to catch them up. James had realized a month or so back that when confronted with the slytherins it was better to have witnesses. Even after all this time Lily still got upset over James' distain for Snape. It had caused several arguments between them. However today it appeared the others were ready to play.

"Look Avery, who would have guessed that a pureblood would carry a mudblood on his back like a disease." The thick one called Nott yelled over his shoulder. They all laughed as Sirius slid her down his back and pushed her towards Remus.

"And what do you think that ball of fur is going to do?" Snape drawled to them. James practically growled as Lily tried to grab his arm to keep him in place. He shook it off and gently pushed her towards Remus again. She stood firm between him and Sirius.

"Sev, go on, we weren't even bothering you. I am head girl. I mean it." She said sternly. The five boys began to laugh.

"Head girl? I don't listen to the likes of you Evans." He spat back at her. James and Sirius glanced quickly at her to see the heartbroken look on her face.

"C'mon Lils, we need to get out of here." James muttered as he took her hand and tried to pull her away.

"Oh are you not even allowed to talk to anyone anymore? Is he your daddy? Oh that's right. Your daddy is dead isn't he? Poor little mudblood." Avery goaded.

She stepped forward with her wand out pointing at his face. He looked startled as her wrist whipped forward in a menacing motion. Snape reacted instantly and fired off a curse at her. James with the reaction of a quidditch player dove in front of her as he pushed her out of the way. Lily fell on her butt and was fuming when she stood up with Remus' help.

"How dare you try to curse me you filthy, disgusting, back stabbing, I don't even know what to call you!" she screamed at the white faced boy in front of her.

He was looking at her in horror, as if he couldn't believe what he had done. She turned towards James, Sirius appeared to be helping him up from his place on the ground at Severus' feet.

"And I can fight my own battles James, I did it for years with out you." She yelled.

The five green clad boys had already began to run backwards by the time Sirius turned his face to see her. He was covered in blood. James' blood. Remus' hands dropped from hers and he ran over to his friend, Lily stood shell shocked staring at her boyfriend. He had been in a lot of prank related activities and she had often seen him with blood on him but never this much blood. Sirius was dumbfounded and it took Remus to jog their senses. He picked James up and ran with him towards the castle, his werewolf strength showing itself in the moment. Lily stood and Sirius sat, frozen for a heartbeat before they too took off in a sprint for the castle.

Lily was sitting on the couch in the Lion's Den two days later staring at her transfiguration paper when she heard the lion roar and the portrait disappeared. She still hadn't looked up when she felt the couch sink beside of her.

"James asked about you. I told him you were covering all of the head duties and that's why you hadn't been there. Don't think he believed me though." Remus said softly. She continued to pretend to proof her paper.

"You shouldn't lie to him." She said coldly.

"Oh, so you wanted me to say what? Well James, I know you almost died saving her life and all but I think she is having second thoughts about dating you now. I am not sure if she wants to be with you. I am not sure she loves you. I think she is trying to put space between the two of you so when you do get healthy it won't be so hard to tell you. Is that what I should have told him?" he spat angrily at her. She had never heard Remus speak with such venom in his voice. It alone made her turn her head towards him.

"I never said that." She whispered.

"I know you didn't, you never said anything in fact. You waited for Madam Pomphrey to say he would be ok and you left. You didn't even wait for him to wake up. You haven't even been to see him Lily. For Merlin's sake he had to have a blood replenishment potion! He could have died. You should have listened to Pete. You never should have started dating him if this is what you were going to do. Don't you think he has lost enough? Do you think he needs to lose you too?" he flung his head onto the back of the couch and threw his arm over his eyes so he couldn't see her.

He felt the couch shift and heard her bedroom door open and close. He sighed softly. Sirius had been right. He hadn't been able to hold his temper with her, though he knew Sirius well enough to know that he wouldn't have fared much better off in this situation. After all, James was devastated, and James was Sirius' whole world. Vinniah hadn't even been able to get him to leave the hospital wing. He had not left James' bedside since he got there. Remus stood up and left the den heading back to James and Sirius. Sirius would not be happy.

It was Saturday night and James had just been released from the wing.

"Just come to the tower. I don't think you need to deal with this right now." Sirius pleaded from his side. James shook his head.

"No, it has been 6 days Siri. 6 days. She didn't even come to see me once. Something is going on. I am going to find out what it is."

"You just got better Jamie. You heard Poms, she said take it easy. Fighting with your girl isn't taking it easy." He persisted. James turned on his heal to look at his best friend.

"Look, I know you are worried, I know you know what is going on, I know you are pissed. But guess what Sirius, I am a big wizard now and if I want to find out why in the name of Merlin the supposed love of my life is avoiding me then I will. It isn't up to you." Sirius looked at the ground.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to butt in mate." He said quietly and turned to walk away. James caught his arm before he could get too far.

"Thank you for staying with me Pads. This isn't your fault, you know that. You know my temper." James replied, his words laced with the unspoken apology. Sirius nodded slightly.

"I know, don't worry about it, if you need somewhere to stay, we still have your bed empty in the dorm." Sirius said and walked away from his friend, not knowing what this evening may have in store for him.

James stopped in front of the picture of the lion and took a deep breath before muttering the password and entering. He saw her sitting on the floor with her back against the couch. Remus was sitting across from her talking. They both turned and looked to see who was coming into the room, only three other people knew the password after all. Lily's face paled when she saw James standing there. Out of the hospital or not he looked terrible. His skin was so sallow and white it resembled Snape's and his lips were still pale blue. The skin around his eyes was blackish and it was obvious he had lost weight this week. This was all much more pronounced to Lily since she hadn't seen him in almost a week. He nodded at Remus slightly.

"Moony, can you come back later." He said semi politely. The shaggy blonde nodded and stood, as did Lily.

"Now wait a minute James, we were talking you can't order my company out of this room." She said indignantly. James met her eyes with a glare that could freeze a fire.

"Yes I can, I just did. We will see you later Remus." He said in a chilling voice. His sadness, and broken heart had yielded to anger. Remus hesitated when he saw the look on his friend's face.

"James, maybe you should come with me and leave this for later." He implored before he walked through the opening. James shook his head.

"No this needs to be done now. Right now. I may be up later. Please, go." Remus looked sadly at Lily and shrugged his shoulders before leaving them alone.

"James, calm down. This isn't the right time for this, you aren't well yet." Lily said.

"This is the perfect time Lily. Where the hell have you been? I'm not stupid you know, you haven't been that busy." He replied angrily.

"I have been busy, you don't know, its not like you were here." She retorted her own anger rising.

"I know I wasn't here, I was busy myself, you know almost dying after protecting you."

"I don't need you to protect me."

"Yes you did! You would have died."

"You didn't" she spat back. He looked stung.

"I should have. Madam Pomphrey doesn't know why I didn't, it was really only because of how fast Remy was. Did you want me to let him hit you?"

"yes, I don't need you to keep me safe. I don't need anyone to keep me safe. I can do it myself. Sev was right, you aren't my daddy you know." James raised his eyebrows.

" I know I am not your dad. I thought I was your boyfriend. But apparently not. Apparently, Sevvy, is more important. After all he is always right. Right?" Lily looked venomous.

"What do you mean apparently not? Of course you are my boyfriend. You know I don't like him. But you treat me like a child I don't need you to protect me James. I am not a baby."

"I know you aren't a baby. You are Lily, you are my Lily." He said his voice softening slightly. She seemed to get madder.

"I am NOT your Lily! I am just Lily! I am my own Lily! I can take care of myself! I don't need you to do it for me James, I am a grown up!" Her last words hit him. He had just said the same thing to Sirius not moments before.

"You will always be my Lily! Even if I walk out of here and we never speak again. You will always be mine! I will always be yours! I know you are strong, I know you are a powerful witch. I know you can take care of yourself but I am allowed to help!" He yelled, his emotions getting the better of him.

"Not if I don't tell you that you can help, not if I don't ask for it."

He had finally reached her. He was standing maybe six inches from her and he reached out and grabbed the tops of her arms. She winced at his strength and he loosened his grip but did not let her go.

"You don't have to ask me to protect you. If you had gotten hit I would have died Lily. You are mine, you will always be mine. You don't get it. I have loved you the whole damn time I have been in school. The whole time. I am allowed to stand in between you and death because if you die, so will I, if I die so will Sirius, and Remus, I am not just protecting you, though you are well worth it, I am protecting myself, my friends. It is who I am Lily, I protect the people I love. And I love you more than life itself." He pulled her into a crushing kiss. The fierceness behind it scared her a little but she felt herself let go of her final barriers as she fell ino his arms, and into his kiss.


	27. Chapter 27: No More Interruptions

**Wow way to stand up for James Y'all!**

**First off let me say. **

**THIS CHAPTER IS THE REASON FOR THE RATING!**

**If you don't like this kind of reading... then don't read it, seriously I got a little intense. Super nervous to post this but can't really skate over I think it would ruin the story.**

**Oh and this is a long one, sorry bout that. **

Chapter 27

When there are no more interruptions

She had known she loved James, she had known for a long time. But this, this was different. She was letting him love her. The way that James loved everyone. He took care of those he loved. He always had. She fell into his kiss as her tears still fell freshly down her cheeks, and felt herself tugging at his shirt, trying to pull it off over his head. He let his lips release hers for the second it took to take it off. She ran her hands down his flat stomach and felt the healing scars beneath her fingers. She pulled away to look at them but he immediately claimed her neck with his kisses. She groaned into his hair. They backed into the door of her room and he reached around her to open it. She stumbled slightly as it opened unexpectedly. He laughed as he caught her.

"You should be resting." She mumbled as he carried her to her own bed. He smiled at her, he had missed her so much.

"We are on a bed." He said as he laid down beside of her and rubbed her hair off of her face. She smiled back.

"Yes we are but you don't look like you are getting ready to rest up for the evening." She said as he was unbuttoning her shirt and pulling in off one arm at a time. He splayed kisses across her chest above her bra.

"Well I have done enough resting this week. I love you Lily." He answered between kisses. She arched her back as he started down her stomach .

"I love you too James, I am sorry for this week." She gasped as he bestowed very wet kisses to her hip bones as he slid her pants off of her. His fingers were hooked under the string of her panties before he replied in a husky voice.

"Don't worry, you are going to make up for it." She sucked in a deep breath as his thumb rubbed her most private places. They had never done this before. She had never done this before. He kissed the crook of her leg where her panties still lie and tugged them sideways. "Can I kiss you?" he asked softly. She lifted her head to see him looking up at her.

"You haven't asked if you could kiss me in forever. Why are you asking now?" she said shakily. He smiled coyly.

"I have never kissed you here." He replied while jerking his head towards the center of her legs. She swallowed hard but nodded silently. He rubbed her hip in reassurance before he sat up and pulled her with him. She looked at him questioningly.

"You look scared." He said bluntly. She nodded her head not making a sound. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she nodded her head again but looked terrified. He smiled in understanding.

"Lets even this up a little. Maybe you will feel better about it." He got up onto his knees and started to undo his pants, this gave her a clear view of the damage Snape had done.

Tears re-filled her eyes as she trailed a finger over the half healed gashes on his sides and stomach. He winced slightly. He stopped undressing and looked at her.

"They will take a while to heal because they were dark magic. I will be ok." She nodded and resumed the unzipping of his trousers. He smiled at her continuance. It meant she really did want this.

Once his pants and other things lay forgotten on the floor he started kissing her again. This time it was her shoulders and arms. She felt the release as he unhooked her bra and slid it off of her. Before she could cover herself he lowered her back down onto the bed and began to kiss her breasts. He took his time with them. Kissing the contours of each one and finishing with each by nervously taking each perfect pink nipple into his mouth. She writhed under his lips with each new place he kissed. She shuttered as he kissed his way back down to her panties. Once again he looked up at her face.

"can I kiss you?" he asked again. She nodded almost inperceptably.

Gently he pulled her lacy pink panties off and tossed them to the floor before laying his mouth into the red curls that were plastered across her groin. She moaned as his tongue found her for the first time, it was the first of many sounds that came out of her mouth. She thought she was going to go mad when she felt him slide his finger into her. She wiggled around as he continued to bring her pleasure.

"Please James. I want this now." She managed to gasp. He shook his head.

"Lils." He said throatily as he pulled his mouth away from her. "This is your first time."

"It's yours too." She responded still out of breath but confused. It was hard to pay attention with his finger still moving inside of her, causing trembles to shoot up her back. He reached down and lapped at her most sensitive spot quickly before pulling away again.

"I know, but I don't think you are ready yet, for me I mean. I don't want to hurt you." She tried to pull him up, he stayed in place. " I promise. This is going to happen, tonight, soon, but I want you to be ready. I want you to enjoy this." He said in a whisper before going back to the center of her enjoyment. She had never felt these feelings and when pleasure raked over her like waves she screamed.

"James please, now, please." He felt her tighten around his fingers and felt her spasm above him. When she had calmed some he removed his hand and lifted himself above her.

"I love you. Tell me if it hurts ok?" she nodded.

Positioning himself outside of her opening he hesitated. He could tell from before that he was bigger than she was loose. He was scared to hurt her. She saw the fear on his face and put her hands on his lower back and pulled him gently against her. It took everything he had not to let himself slide in.

"I love you James, make love to me, for the first time, show me." She said, her near silent voice shot through him in a way that not even the deadly spell had.

He nodded once and pressed himself gently into her. He was bigger than she thought he would be, big enough that it did hurt. Her breath hissed between her teeth and he paused and tried to pull out. She held him in place. "Don't stop, she muttered, I want this Jamie, I want you. Don't stop." He locked his gaze with hers but began to push farther into her.

He winced at the resistance in her. He hated hurting her. She felt so good. This felt more amazing than he could have even imagined. He pulled out and pushed back into her and felt his blood run hot. He kissed her softly on the lips to reassure her as he pushed farther in than he had before. She tensed beneath him in discomfort. He pulled his head back to look at her.

"Lily, we can stop."

She shook her head no, he sighed and completed another thrust.

"You need to relax, love, it is making it worse." He muttered into her hair as he began to kiss the top of her ear and curve of her neck.

He lifted one hand off the bed and used it to rub her bare breast and play with her nipples. He felt her muscles start to loosen and began to move again. Damn she felt so good. He began to sing softly into her ear. He knew she loved it when he sang, she loved the sound of his voice. His song was broken this time, and his voice was husky with lust and need. He continued to thrust into her with every word.

It didn't happen all at once but she noticed it that way, even though he had noticed as it happened. She began to move with him. It started to feel good. The feel of him inside of her made nerve endings she didn't even know she had tingle. She didn't know if it was actually the feeling of him, or the obvious pleasure he was in, make her feel this but she was. And she liked it, she loved it. His breathing was ragged and strangled as his motions became faster and it took both hands to hold him in place above her. He drove farther and farther into her his eyes were wild as they looked down upon her, they were hungry with desire.

He began to tremble beneath her hands and he pushed once more into harder and deeper than he had yet. It made her cry out, some in pleasure some in pain. He shuddered deep inside her and she felt him fight to keep his weight up on his arms. He yelled with her but his was in release and his head dropped to lull on his chest. He lowered himself onto her to rest on his elbows. She could feel him pulsing inside of her still as he lavished her face with kisses.

"I really, really do love you." He managed to say through broken breaths. She smiled at him.

"I know you do, and I really do love you too." He laughed softly.

"Are you okay? I know it was hurting for a while." He asked worriedly as he gently pulled himself out of her and rolled to his back pulling her on top of him.

"I am fine James. You know I am not the only girl in history to lose their virginity." She rolled her eyes at him and laid her head on his chest. He still looked worried as he kissed her hair as ran his hand down her back and over her naked buttocks letting it cup the bottom of it.

"No, you are not, but you are the first one that has ever lost their virginity to me, well technically you are the first one to ever even make love to me, but I love you, I am sorry for hurting you."

"James, you didn't do anything wrong, it is supposed to be like that. By the end it felt good, and at the beginning, you know the erm kisses, well they felt fantastic." She said as he kissed her face some more.

"Really, well, I do not think you or I are up to anymore sex but the foreplay I can always do again." He said suggestively as he rolled her again to her back and slid himself down her to take her back into his mouth. He spread her legs and stopped as he ran his hand across the top of her thigh. "You are bleeding!" he yelped and pulled back. "Lily! I told you to tell me if I hurt you." He said looking into her eyes. She smiled and tried to pull him towards her but he was too far away and she was sore.

"James, it is supposed to happen. You are the only one to ever do anything at all to me. It is ok, I am ok. A little bit sore but it is normal. Really." He looked skeptical.

"No one has ever even touched you, or anything?" he said softly. She shook her head. "Lily, we should have done more to get you ready, like more than just this time I mean. You could have warned me."

"James. Please calm down, you are going to ruin this moment. You know you are the only one to ever touch me. You know you are the only man I have ever loved. If you think about it you know this is normal. Now kiss me, go get a warm, wet towel, and let me do a birth control charm. Then come lay with me." She saw the look of panic shoot across his face and his stood up quickly beside the bed.

"Shit, I didn't think about a baby, shit, Lils you don't think I got you pregnant do you? Shit!" he spluttered. She laughed.

"James they taught us birth control charms for a reason. Please calm down, there won't be a baby. I will do it twice if you want. Just settle down. And come lay with me, I still want to be in your arms." She said clearly. He nodded and practically ran out of the room to go to the bathroom. She smiled at his naked backside. Even paler than usual he was so sexy.

He returned a moment later with the towel and helped her clean up and lay down beside her still nude, at her request, he didn't argue, he liked seeing her body beside his. He was running a hand down her side and talking softly, it was very late, and they were both very tired.

"I know this is wrong, seeing as it hurt you, but that really was amazing, you were amazing." He said with a yawn as he nuzzled into her hair from behind her. She smiled as she felt his along the length of her bare back and butt. He was still slightly hard.

"It was still amazing for me too, you know we can do it again." She said provocatively and rolled to face him. He smiled but shook his head. Down lower was voicing its own acceptance though.

"I think you need a break, at least for tonight, Merlin knows I want to, though that is obvious." He said despairingly, glancing down at his hard penis. She moved out of his arms and began to kiss down his side, trying to avoid his injuries.

He laughed softly and reluctantly pulled her up into his arms again, trying not to think about what he was denying himself. He kissed her softly on the cheeks and eyelids.

"No, really, I am tired, so are you, we have lots and lots of time for kisses. All kinds of kisses, I will hold you to that promise." He laughed and pulled her down onto his chest. She leaned back up to look at him in the eyes.

"Really, I do love you." she whispered, her eyes spilling over with tears.

James looked shocked as he leaned up to kiss them away.

"Lils, I know you love me." he said gently, he wasn't quite sure why she was crying though.

"I want to talk, about this last week." she stuttered through her already ragged breaths.

He wiped his fingers across the tear tracks on her cheeks and smiled softly at her, but shook his head.

"No, not tonight, we will talk in the morning, I promise, but tonight you need to sleep, so do I for that matter, I am sure that is not what Poms meant by "take it easy or I will bring you right back here" Let me hold you tonight, and we can argue about it in the morning." he said gently before kissing her feather light on the lips.

She shook her head seriously and sat all the way up before hiding her face in her hands and crying in earnest. James looked at her startled, confused, and seriously hoping that she did not regret what had just happened between them.

"James you don't understand. I saw you laying there on the floor and you looked...you looked Dead!" she stuttered.

He leaned up on his elbows and watched her face silently. If she needed to do this now then he would let her, even if, in his mind, a girl shouldn't be crying after what they had just done. She continued to cry but her voice evened out a little.

"Look, I can't lose you James, you talk about your friends and how if you died so would they but really what do you think I would do? I know I don't talk about, I know you should know this but...my Mum could have lived James. She threw herself infront of my Dad in that car. She died to protect him, while screaming my name, and he, he died anyway. He didn't need her to guard him, it didn't even matter." she spluttered as she broke down again.

James sat all the way up and pulled his sobbing girlfriend into his arms. He rubbed gentle circles on her back as he spoke softly to her.

"Lils, if your mum hadn't died trying to save your father and she did live, how do you think she would have lived with herself knowing she didn't try to save the love of her life? She would have died with out him. Maybe not physically, not at first, but inside she would have. She would have hated herself. If I would have stood there and let you be cursed and you died I would have died too, whether I got hit or not. I would rather die trying to save you than live knowing I let you die. Your mum thought the same thing."

Lily tried to stem the flow of tears so she could speak, but only managed to make her voice a little clearer.

"But how do you think I felt, looking at you and thinking that you were dead because of me. I couldnt' stand it, I can't not lose anyone else I love Jamie! You are all that I have left, I have no one! Literally, no one! If you are dead than I would die too."

He placed his hands on her cheeks and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Lily Evans, if someone was hurting me and you had the power to stop it, would you?" he asked seriously. She looked stunned by his question but nodded her head furiously.

"Of course I would, I love you, what kind of question is that?" he laughed before kissing her lips gently.

"Then you can't expect me not to do the same Lils. You were right before, I am not your father, thank God for that because the last hour has been amazing by the way. I do have to let you fight your own battles. And one day, if all my plans fall into place just right, you are going to be holding this perfect tiny little person in your arms. And he will show you every bit of love we have for each other, and he will be a smashing quidditch player by the way. And you will love him more than you have ever, or will ever love me." she started to speak but he silenced her with a kiss.

"And everything in you will try to protect him. You will never let anyone hurt him. You will give your life at the drop of a hat, just to see him smile. And you won't think twice about the fact that I would do the same for him. But guess what? He will come from you, my whole future, everything I want, will come from you, which means I will give my life not just to see you not hurt but to see you smile. And nothing will ever change that. There are times that dying to protect the person you love is the only choice, because watching them die, is just not going to happen." he kissed her forhead softly as he looked into her eyes.

"What if he is a girl?" she said with a watery smile. He laughed huskily before kissing the side of her throat.

"Then she will be amaizingly beautiful because she will look just like you. And I...I will be a goner, how can you expect me to stand up to two sets of those amazing eyes?"

He laid back down onto the pillows and pulled her with him. She squirmed so she was facing him, her body running the length of his, and looked into his perfect hazel eyes and smiled sadly.

"I am sorry, Really I am. I was so scared, I thought that if I stopped myself from loving you that it wouldn't hurt if you do eventually leave. But, I did come to the hospital wing to see you. I used your invisibility cloak. I thought it would be easier for you if you didn't see me. Maybe you wouldn't love me anymore then I wouldn't have to break your heart, only mine. But I am not strong enough, I love you too much to keep away." he ran his fingers through her sticky sweaty hair.

"Lils, you could have dissapeared for years and I would still be in love with you. And that was real sneaky using the cloak, I can't believe you pulled that off, see you are going to make a wonderful maurader's wife. I can't believe Remus didn't figure that out." he mused sleepily. She smiled up at him.

"I told him eventually, the day after he screamed at me, I couldn't take it, so I told him. So is this your marriage proposal?" he giggled quietly.

"Oh no, that is going to be spectacular. I am giving you no chance to say no." she shook her head

"Like I would anyway." he smiled and kissed her once more firmly on the lips while running his hands down her bare side.

She snuggled into him and pulled the sheet up to cover herself, he tossed it over her and began to rub her hair and they both fell into the first peaceful sleep they had in a week.

**I went ahead a posted this so you wouldn't hate Lily for too long. Sorry about the cliff hanger last chapter, hope this helped. Poor Lily.**


	28. Chapter 28: The Morning After

**Hoped you liked that last Chapter. It was lots of fun to write. I really didn't mean to create so many lily haters though. **

**Sorry bout that. She really does love James but remember she has gone through a lot in the last year. Hope you can forgive her.**

**Anyways I don't own Harry Potter.**

**So this is a short litte fill chapter. Kinda akward I think, but I think this would be an akward moment so I guess it makes sense.**

Chapter 28

The Morning After

The sun was shining off the wall at a funny angle when James opened his eyes that morning. He felt the familiar sensation of Lily laying in his arms and closed his eyes again when he heard the lion roar and he rememberred what woke him in the first place. Leaning over he kissed the firey red hair of his girlfriend and gently slid her onto her pillows.

Grabbing the sheet off the floor he ran out to the portrait in the common room and leaned his head against it.

"This is James, can I help you?" he called through the painting.

"Let us in you prat." Sirius hollered back.

James laughed and looked down at his sheet.

"Uhm, give me like 30 seconds and then come in, ok." he replied.

"Oh do you need to get pretty for us prongsie." his best mate flirted through the door.

James shook his head.

"Yeah, you are so sexy I need to look my best. Just give me a second then come in ok." he said sarcastically before running to his room.

Looking for clothes was difficult work when thoughts of last night kept drifting into the forfront of his head. He settled on a pair of track pants and walked back into the common room.

Sirius and Remus were sitting on the sofa facing his door looking cinfused.

"Man, you missed breakfast, and lunch." Sirius said with disbelief.

"We never miss meals. McGonagal may be having a panic attack wondering where you are."

James laughed and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"So are you planning on telling us what happened last night. Please at least tell me that you listened to what she had to say before you lost your temper." Remus said in a chastising tone.

"Yeah, I thought you were comming back to the dorm" Sirius pouted.

James nervously ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to give himself a moment to think.

"You had sex!" Sirius practically screamed.

James blushed bright red beofre leaping on Sirius and clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up you git, she is still asleep, for merlin's sake pads." he said rolling his eyes as Sirius tried to wiggle into a more comfortable position.

"You were still slepping? Did you do it all night" Remus exclaimed just as loudly.

James through the book on the end table at him, hitting him in the chest.

"Shut up dumb arse. You two are a mess. No not all not, just well, most of it, and some when we actually did wake up for breakfast and never made it there." he hissed, before releasing Sirius' mouth.

Sirius smiled devilishly as Remus shook his head and chuckled.

"You kill me, how do you go from fighting to fucking? You two are something else. So do we get details?" Sirius prodded, literally, prodding James bare ribs while talking.

"No, no details. You knowing is more than I was planning on." he replied stubbornly to the two pouting boys looking at him dejected.

They were all startled by the sound of a door opening behind them and they turned to see lily comming down the stairs. SHe was wearing James' Tshirt from the night before and a pair of shorty PJ shorts. Remus and Sirius tried to hide their smirks and James couldn't hide the brilliant smile that lit up his face. Lily smiled back shyly and took the chair across from the three boys.

"Well seeing as you are not wearing a shirt, but are wearing the evidence all over your chest and neck, and Sirius woke me up yelling joyously, I am guessing the keep it to ourselves for a while, idea is out of the window." she said with a smirk.

All three boys grinned guiltily and looked at her.

"About that." James started

"It isn't like we are going to tell anyone else." Sirius added.

"I mean you had to know that James is a terrible liar and one look at him would tell us everything." Remus finished for the trio.

Lily laughed at James' affronted face.

"Well let's just say that I assumed it wouldn't be a scret from the famous marauders for long, but if we could keep everyone else out of the loop that would be great." she said with a smile.

The three boys nodded in agreement before she stood to go back to her room.

"I am going to get dressed and go find food. Do you have any objections?" she said directly to James.

He blushed brilliantly and shook his head, as the other two laughed.


	29. Chapter 29: Slytherins, secrets,

**This is mainly a dialog chapter so if you don't like those, sorry.**

**Next one is a biggie though.**

**Oh and sorry about the typos, somehow I accidentally locked myself out of my word program so I am typing directly into the website so I have no editing program to help. I am trying to catch as many as I can on my own. Sorry please be understanding. **

**As always I am not JK Rowling, unfortunately for my bank account.**

Chapter 29

Slytherines, secrets, and spoiled boys.

Lily was deciding between trecle tart and pudding when she felt her hair come loose from the ponytail she had it tied into.

"Sirius, I swear if you don't leave my ponytail holders in my hair." she fussed as he said down beside her in James' usual spot.

"Hey lily flower, how are you this evening?" he asked innocently.

Remus snorted as his friends' bad acting skills while Lily, ALice and Frank all just shook their heads.

"Where is Mr. Head Boy? Lily and I need help with the Transfiguration essay." Alice asked Remus as he settled into a seat between her and Rileigh.

"Uhm." he stuttered.

Lily's irridescent eyes narrowed in irritation as Alice held her breath with a smirk on her face. They both knew what was comming. It was Sirius who tried to save the moment.

"No Lils, you can't get mad at him he really didn't do anything to desearve the detention he is getting right now." he said in a rush.

"He landed himself in detention AGAIN?" she said in outrage.

"I mean you would think as head boy he would spend less time in detention but no, not Mr. I love trouble Prongsie Boy, oh no not him. I swear how busy do I have to keep him for him to behave?" she ranted to herself.

Riliegh, Alice and Frank all laughed as Vinniah took the open seat beside of Sirius. Sh eput her hand consolingly on Lily's shoulder.

"Really Lil, he didn't do anything, I was there." she said consolingly.

"Somehow I am sure he did something."

Sirius shook his head adamantly.

"No really, we were walking down the corridor when like 4 little Slytherie Snakies, first year Slytherines that is, ran past us. They were all hissing like mad turning odd shades of green."

"Sirius did you curse first years to look like garden snakes?" Lily asked agitated.

He held up his hands in surrender and Remus picked up the story as Pete joined the group.

"No, WE, didn't. Anyways, they rad past us, I think they were trying to scream but all they could do was hiss as they were rapidly becomming more snakelike. Well James turned to follow them to try and help,"

"Wait, James, your Prongs, Jamie, Jamesie Poo, prongsie, The James Potter, hater of everything green and silver, tried to help, slytherines?" Lily said in disbelief.

Remus rolled his eyes and Sirius huffed.

"Honestly Lily flower, they were only little first years, and it isn't everything Slytherin, only greasy, slimy, dirty, git Slytherines, it isn't our fault that, that is like over 70 percent of them." Sirius defended as Remus waved him off and picked back up with the story.

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted" he said glaring at Lily,

"he was going to follow them and try to help but when he got around the corner two first year Ravenclaws ran, literally, ran right into him. They were laughing like crazy and I guess James knew them becuase he called them out by name. Anyways it turns out the slytherin is "dating" yeah I know first years know nothing about dating, the little girl that the one little boy has had a crush on since the beginning of term."

Lily smiled knowing exactly which little boys he was talking about, James had in fact spent alot of time with that particualar set of Ravenclaws.

"So they cursed the other two, as I am sure you guessed, well James reluctantly took like 40 points off them total for it but as he was lecturing, yeah I know, James thinks he can lecture, he tried so hard though. Anyhow why he was being a hipocrit and telling them off McGonagal came around the same corner with the same two, now snake tailed, slytherines. She turned on the Ravenclaws immediately but James said he did it with them so they wouldn't get in too much trouble and now all three of them are getting detention together." Remus finished at last.

"You are telling me that he took the fall for two first year Ravenclaws?" Alice said in awe.

"Yup, he did, well not all of it he said something about them needing to understand consequenses, I mean really Lils what have you done to my best mate?"Sirius said in distress.

Lily grinned and tossled Sirius' dark curls gently.

"He is going to be a great Daddy." she said fondly.

Sirius' jaw dropped so fast, the food he was chewing fell out of his mouth and Remus spit in pumkin juice all over the table.

"Ugh, Lils is there something you need to tell me?" she heard from behind her.

Sirius spun in his seat to look at James standing stock still behind Lily and Lily turned her head embarrassedly.

"What did you mean by I am going to be a great Daddy?" he said nervously.

"No not now, not now, I mean in the future, like you are going to make a great Daddy one day, a long way away, not right now."she spluttered at him, her cheeks flaming the same color as her hair.

"Wait a minute." Vinniah said from the other side of Sirius as James sat down very slowly on the other side of Lily.

"You actually though she might be pregannt? Like right now? That means."

"You two had SEX!" Alice cried nearly leaping across the table to grab her friend up in a hug.

At this, half of the sixth and seventh year sections of the table turned to look at them. James' face was now practically maroon and Lily was attempting, not very successfully, to hide under the table.

"See Lily I told you WE wouldn't be the one's to tell." Sirius bragged from beside her as Remus shook his head in dismay.

"You didn't even tell me!" Peter protested.

Remus and James shrugged their shoulders.

"Well maybe if you didn't keep disappearing on us all the time, you would be with us when we walk in on James with JBF hair, and silly guess what I did grins, and bite marks all over him. You should be where you are suppossed to be." Sirius stated much to Lily and James humiliation.

"Oh merlin, Paddy, shut up already, please just stop talking." James muttered, horrified, he was pretty sure even his hair was blushing at this point.

Lily was now trying to leave the table but was being forcibly restrained by a gleeful Sirius.

"Can we please change the subject so my girlfriend will stop trying to run away?" James pleaded.

"Uhm, where are you lot going for holidays?" Frank asked akwardly.

Lily sat down with a huff and James answered, grateful for the compliance.

"Well I haven't actually asked them yet, but I was thinking we could all go to Potter Manor, I mean, Vin is spending the hols with Siri anyways and Rileigh is going to be there for two weeks of it. We need to get settled anyways I figured it would be better to do it now, than in the summer while we are all looking for jobs and I think, well for me anyways, it would be better to be busy this holiday. If we are re-organizing a house we will be plenty busy."

Sirius looked at his friend nervous.

"Uhm, Jamie, don't you think being in mum and dad's house at Christmas without them is going to be insanely hard?" he asked.

Vinniah reached over and squeezed his shoulder. Lily looked at James, knowing that no matter what this was hard for him, and James shrugged.

"Siri, I think it is going to be hard no matter when we do it. I talked to Binky and Buzz and they have the whole house cleared. I mean everything but mum and dad's room. We are going to refurnish th entire house." he said non chalantly.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders back.

"Well at least the girls will have fun shopping."he said.

"That was my though too." James replied with a grin.

"James! That house is a mansion, it is huge!" Vinniah protested.

"That is going to be a ton of galleons!" Rileigh argued.

Remus looked at her and shook his head fondly as if she had told a joke.

"Ri, you are talking to spoiled rich boy one (pointing to James) and spoiled rich boy two (pointing to Sirius), it really doesn't matter how much it costs." he said looking at his friends fondly.

Lily was looking stunned, after all she had never met James' family nor actually been to Potter Manor. She just assumed that was a name the boys had come up with, not that it was actually a manor house.

"James, you didn't tell me your family was rich." she said, looking at him quizically.

"We are not spoiled rich boys!" Sirius burst out with, just then, causing them all to laugh.

James rolled his eyes at them all.

"Well, I don't know about rich but we certainly will be fine on the money front. And Sirius is right, we aren't spoiled, I mean we don't have everything." he protested.

"James, you have your own regulation quidditch pitch. It was your 11th birthday present." Peter added.

"Yeah but do I look like I have a solid gold cauldron? I have been asking for one since third year and I still don't have one." Sirius said, as if that was enough to win the argument.

"Sirius, the only reason you don't have one is because Mrs. Potter said they wouldn't let you have one at school so there was no reason to buy one and that you could use the silver one at home whenever you wanted. I mean she moved it to your room for merlin's sake" Remus rebuttled.

Sirius sat silent trying to think of something to argue back and James just smiled.

"Does it matter. You all fell in love with us both either way, we wouldn't be the same Paddy and Prongs if we weren't a little bit over indulged." he said kissing Lily on the cheek.

"Pah, over indulged, Jamie you have been adored since the day you were born." Remus said with an eyeroll.

"Overindulged, pahlease." he muttered.

At that Sirius spoke up in defence of his adopted lifestyle.

"And you weren't adored, Remmy if anyone has more stuff than you I will go roll in a patch of fleas, the only reason you don't have your own pitch is because you don't like to fly, my earth bound friend."

"That is different, my parents didn't adore me, they felt guilty so they over indulged me that is completely different." he said off hand.

"Why did they feel guilty?" Rileigh asked from beside him.

Sirius and James both stared at him in shock as Remus' neck snapped his head to look at her so fast they thought they heard his neck crack.


	30. Chapter 30: The Untold Nightmare

**Thank you for the reviews, I love reading them, I like that you all are getting more vocal.**

**Well this is a big one...Enjoy.**

**While I do not own Harry Potter, I am the sole creator of this particular storyline.**

Chapter 30

The Untold Nightmare

Walking with his head hung low Remus held onto Rileigh's hand. What was he suppost to say to her? How do you tell a person that you have been dating for almost a year that you are not who you pretended to be? What was she going to say? What was she going to do? How could he have said something as dumbassed as he said right in front of her.

"Rem, are you going to speak? You have been silent for like 10 minutes, I have no idea where we are going or why you are acting this way. What did I do?" Rileigh asked from beside of him.

He looked up long enough to see her ice blue eyes.

"Ri, you didn't do anything, you asked me why my parents felt guilty and I am going to tell you, but, I need to tell you in private. So we are going to a room that James, Sirius, and I just recently found, last year in fact. Just hang on we are almost there." he answered in a hollow voice.

He continued to walk the hallways until he reached an expanse of blank wall and pulled her into pacing infront of it.

"We need somewhere to talk alone, we need somewhere to talk alone, we need somewhere to talk alone." he chanted seemingly to the wall.

Rileigh gasped as a low doorway appearred infront of them, and he pulled her through it. In the low lit room there were softly burning torches on the wall and a crackling fire in the hearth in front of them. THere were no sofa's or chairs, only large overstuffed pillows thrown around the ground. They looked suspiciously like the pillows flitwick kept for summoning, only with an engorgement charm on them. Remus led her to a particuarly fluffy one and sat down opposite it, directly on the fuzzy rug. Rileigh took his cue and sat on the pillow.

She gazed into his gray eyes, which looked dangerously stormy tonight. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to have this talk. After all he seemed rather hesitant and reluctant to tell her.

"Remus if you don't want to talk about this we don't have to, it really doesn't matter." she said gently, placing her hand on his leg, which was quivering slightly.

He looked up at her with a look so fierce it almost frightend her. That is until she saw the tears swimming in his normaly strong eyes. He seemed so defeated right now. He seemed utterly, alone.

"It does matter. It really does, and even though I would give everything in this world not to tell you this, you need to know, you have a right to know, you deserve above all people to know. But I want you to know that the only reason I haven't told you yet is because I love you. Really Rileigh, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my whole life, I am so scared to lose you, I am so scared for you to look at me after I tell you this. I have nightmares about what I am about to do. About the revulsion you are going to have on your face." he choked out.

She placed her hand on his cheek.

"Honestly, Rem, you talk like you are some monster. Nothing could ever make me look at you like that. I love you too. I want to be with you forever Remus. No matter what."

he took her hand in between both of his and started his story.

"I never talk about my early childhood. I don't talk about it because it was the most confusing, painful part of my life. Before...the accident...I was a happy, hyper, over active little boy. My dad was a muggleborn and I loved to play futball with him in the garden. My mum spent hours trying to convince me to stop getting my clothes dirty and stained from jumping into bushes pretending to be an auror. I was, sad to say, very much like James. But I was so happy, I couldn't imagine a better life to this day. I was about four, maybe five, when I remember sitting on the front porch steps. I could hear my parents arguing behind me. It was wierd because they never argued... at least never in front of me. My mother was upset and saying she was going to take me away for a while and my father was telling her that there was no danger, to just stay put. Well I was waiting for him to come play with me and I was rolling my futball back and forth on the porch when it rolled off the steps and down the front path." he stopped to take a breath, a raking heart wrenching breath before he looked up at her.

Before continuing his story he leaned forward and kissed her with such intensity, it was underwritten with fear, and sorrow and loss. He pulled away and continued immediately as if he was afraid if he didn't finish now, he never would.

"I ran down the steps, I don't know why it was so important to get to the ball. I mean we had a gate. It isn't like it was going to go in the road, but I chased after it and when I got to the end of the steps a man was standing there. He had grayish unkept hair and a wicked smile. You would think I would be scared, but no not me. He asked my name, and I told him, he asked what my bedtime was, and I told him. He told me that tonight he was going to be hunting fireflys in the moor down the street and asked if I wanted to come. Of course I was thrilled and he told me it was a big secret, that we would catch a whole bunch of them and put them in a pretty jar and he would enchant them to live forever so I could give them to my mummy as a gift. He told me to meet him at the front of the gate when the moon came out, and he would take me, he was an adult, he knew my daddy, and I would be safe with him. I remember nodding and running inside, excited to get to nightfall. I knew my parents well enough to know that once I was in bed, my mum would go to her room and crochet for a while and my dad would go to the study and smoke his cigars and have a night cap, it was the only time of day he would do it in the house, he never smoked or drank around me. All I would need to do was go out the back door and come around through the garden. I loved making my mum presentsm she would always smile and hug me when I gave them to her."

"Well that night after my bath and being tucked in I waited until I saw the moon rise. It was an amazing night, the sun was huge and full, it filled the entire side of the night sky. Had I looked closer I may have noticed my dad sitting outside of my window, on the side of the house that night. I walked through the back door and around to the front of the house, I did not see anyone waiting for me, but I continued on thinking that maybe he hadn't gotten there yet. I can still remember the cold steel of the gate in hy hand as I pulled it open and the smell of stale, stagnant breath on my face. It was there so quick, in my face. One minute I was alone, and the next it was on top of me. This huge monterous beast. The kind that you don't even have nightmares about because your imagination isn't good enough to conjur them up on its own. He had me pinned so fast, I don't think I even had a chance to scream."

His gray eyes met with her scared blue ones before he pulled his shirt off, and sat up onto his knees.

"You always get upset because I never take off my undershirt, even when we are intimate I leave it on. This story is why."

He turned slightly so she could see his side. It wasn't the smooth, muscled skin she had always imagined, it was riddled with ropes of scars, they wrapped his ribcage and his abdomen, it looked like someone, or rather something had tried to tear him in half. She reached out to touch them when he scooted away from her.

"As well as I remember the feel of the gate and the smell of his breath, I do not remember this pain. My mother told me it was my blood curdling screams that brought them to me. By the time they reached me though it was to late. I had been cursed. I will always be cursed. Had he not been a werewolf I would be dead but the magic in their bite will heal all the wounds, or at least not allow them to kill you. The cuse pumps immediately through your body. The very next month, my very first ful moon, I remember that pain, and every transformation since, though they do run together at times. It is like one long lifetime of pain and recovering from pain, and awaiting the pain to come. I later found out that my father had disobeyed the man or monster that bit me, that he had refused him something, and I was the price of that choice. In answer to your question Rileigh, my parents felt guilty because their choices cursed their only son, and meant that they could never risk another child because I was too dangerous to have around one. I am that same monster. Every month I am a disgusting, fowl, blood thirsty, humanity lacking demon. And I am sorry."

His tears had pooled onto the floor by this point and had mingled with her own. She stared at the first man she had ever loved. The first man she had ever wanted to spend her life with, the man she imaginged having children with. She stared at his face and memorized every plane of it. And then she ran from the room.


	31. Chapter 31: Home for the Holidays

**Sorry for depressing you! Sadly can I say that I think that, that was one of my favorite chapters?**** Well I hope this makes it a little bit better. Even if July is a wierd time of year to read about Christmas.**

**Thank you for reviewing I find myself updating only because of reviews. SO to those of you that have...thank you for inspiring me to continue this story.**

**As always, I only own this story line, though I make no money off of it.**

Chapter 31

Home For the Holidays

Lily was standing stock still looking at the huge house that loomed down the road in front of her. Loomed may have been the wrong word. This house was with out a doubt the biggest house she had ever seen. It was gorgeous to boot. She actually had been here for the wake of James' parents but it had not occurred to her that they were in his house. She assumed that they had rented a public hall or something for the event, and didn't ask anyone at the time. It didn't seem pertinent.

She looked at the flowering vines that climbed the left side of the mosaic stone, the flowers eclipsed the windows on the top floors of that side of the house.

"Welcome home Lily Flower." Sirius said happily as he darted past her and up the cobblestone walkway.

Honestly it had to be a quarter mile at least up that walk before you reached the house.

"Why isn't it snowing?" she asked James, who was standing quietly beside her.

"Weather charm. I hate the snow, so when I got old enough to play outside a lot my dad put it up for me." he replied softly.

"Spoiled." coughed Remus as he walked past them, side by side with Vinniah.

James shook his head and smiled at his girlfriend.

"I really hope you like it here, Now seriously there is nothing inside most of the house. I couldn't face coming home to it looking like it did before, well you know." he said as he took his first tentative step towards his childhood home. She squeezed his hand tightly and let him lead her forward.

Walking into the main entrance of the manor took Lily's breath away. There was a sweeping staircase at the far end of the hall that rivaled the stairs in the main entry way at school. But they were more beautiful, the details were so intricate, with roses carved into the redwood that they were shaped with. She didn't know where to turn. Sirius was standing in the large open space to her left. She was imaging that he must be in a family room of sorts.

"Jamie, you weren't kidding, there aren't even rugs mate." he said, turning in circles looking around in awe.

"Man, please tell me you didn't gut the kitchen too." Remus said as he ran off towards the right down a wide hallway.

"Well, the elves already restocked it with more modern stuff. I knew we would need it right away." he called after him.

"Pads, your room is still the same, I thought it was pointless to redo it, I mean it is all of your stuff in there, but if you want to change it, feel free. I left the green and yellow rooms for you and Rileigh, Vin, that was before the whole uhm breakup, shall we call it." he said uncomfortably before turning to Vinniah.

"Now I know that you will probabally just stay with Sirius but I though, since you are actually moving in this summer too, you might want your own space. His room is very, very, well, Sirius. Lils I have a room for you too, but I want to show it to you, since you have no clue where anything I am talking about even is." he finished before kissing her cheek as Remus walked back into the room.

"You already re-furnished it? And the dining areas? It looked like the sun room and stuff had been redone too." he said as he looked at his friend.

James pushed his hand through his hair while giving his signature shrug.

"I told Bink, and Buzz to do what rooms they wanted to however they wanted. I think the Library is also done and the study. And the formal sitting room too. I didn't know what to do with the piano room." he said motioning to the area in which Sirius still stood.

"I didn't get rid of anything though, it is all stored. Anyways, instead of your usual room I thought you might want the suite off of the study, I mean you are the only one other than Lils that might use it. And I know you like it in there. I had a safe room built into it, you know for nights that you don't want to go out." he said very calmly.

Remus nodded his head but remained stoic. He headed up the staircase and dissapeared around the bend. He had been very mellow since his talk with Rileigh. In fact he even refused to allow them to go be with him durring the last moon a few days before. She hadn't spoke to him, or any of the rest of them since that night. She had completely cloistered herself. They were at a loss on how to help not only Remus, but also a girl they had all come to love.

"C'mon Lils, let me show you your room, and mine." he said slyly as he took her hand and pulled her up the stairs behind Remus.

"Hey Siri, you might wanna show Vin the two rooms, and let her pick which one she wants." he called down the steps, and then he stopped abruptly.

"Hang on, I forgot, I gotta talk to Siri, do you mind for a second?" he said suddenly as it he just rememberred something.

Lily nodded and walked over to what was apparently the piano room with James.

"Hey Vin? You have been here why don't you show me around the bottom floor?" she said taking hold of her friend's hand.

"Sure Lil, I have only been here like twice but I know enough of the ground floor to show you around, oooh we can come up with furniture ideas too." she said excitedly as they wandered off through another doorway.

"Uhm, I just wanted to tell you that I moved my room." James said quietly but quickly.

"What? Why, it didn't need changed." Sirius said sadly.

"Siri, think about, there is an adjoining door between our rooms. I think we have reached a point that we both need a little privacy. I mean Vin is gonna be in and out of your room and Lils will be in mine. And those walls are hardly soundproof and you know as well as i do that we don't always think t put up mufliato. I don't think either of us want to witness that, right." Sirius nodded his head with resignation.

"Yeah I guess, but I don't like that you aren't going to be right there, I mean this is hard enough as it is Jamie." he replied

James took a step closer and placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Mate, you aren't 13 anymore, your parents, are not here to hit you or curse you or hurt you at all. I know that you still think about it, and I know you still dream about it, maybe it is time for you to have a conversation with Vinniah."

Sirius looked at him dumbfounded.

"Are you kidding did you not understand what happened with Remmy? I can't do that."he spluttered.

James shook his head.

"Really Pads, you can't compare the two. You were abused, you are still scared, you need someone to be there when it gets rough. It is a far cry different for him, being a werewolf. Speaking of, how did Vin handle that news?"

Sirius shrugged.

"She apparently has already figured it out. She waas a little freaked when I turned Padfoot on her, but I think she may like me better that way, says I am more cuddly."

"Yeah, I can see that." James replied with a chuckle.

"Anyways, I moved my stuff to the set of suites on the north wing of the house. Lily's stuff is there too. I figured it was a good place to put it, that way, you know when we are all here you have the rooms on your hall and Remmy has his area, and we have ours. We can all be together but still have privacy when we need it. Oh, and I am doing it, tongiht."

Sirius' eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Tonight! I thought you were waiting till after christmas!"

"No I want to give her time to do everything she needs to do. And that way I am not freaking out all break." he said, but immediately shut up as the girls came wandering through.

"C'mon Lils lets go check out your room." he said reaching out for her hand.

Lily continued to look around in awe as James led her through the house. He pointed out Sirus' room as they walked past it.

"So is that door your room? You told me once that they were side by side."

James smiled and nodded.

"Well it was my room, up until a few days ago. I had the elves move it to another part of the house, I thought that living that close to one another now, might get awkward, you know now that we are older. And now that we have girlfriends and stuff." he finished lamely.

Lily giggled at James' fidgetyness. It was almost as if sometimes, he got shy around her. They turned at the end of the long hallway into a golden colored corridor, James pointed to the left showing her the entrance to the study, and as such to Remus' suite. They continued to the end of the hall to a pair of Cherrywood intiricately carved doors.

"I was going it wait and show you this later, and jsut have you stay in a guest room for now, but I wanted you to feel at home, and I wanted home to feel different. I am different from Sirius. You see he is comforted by lack of change. He feels the best when things remain the same. I need things to be different, I need them to change because I have changed, and I feel better if my surroundings reflect that." he said as he pulled on the handle.

The doors swung open to reveal a set of beautiful rooms. They were standing in what would be a sitting room once it was furnished and there was already a little breakfast nook set up in the corner. There was a set of double doors along one wall and a single door across from it.

"I wanted you to have your own room, you know, in case you wanted space, so this is your room, and bathroom if and when you want it. If you don't then we can use it for something else." he said as she walked into the beautifully teal room.

She smiled at him and hugged him tight.

"While I appreciate you thinking of me Jamie, I think I am going to forgo my own room, and just stay with you. If that is ok, I mean we can save this, maybe one day we can make it a baby room or something." she said, smirking at the paniced look on his face.

"You're not, right." he said quickly.

She smiled at him.

"No I am not, I promise. Why don't you show me our room?"

He led her in through the double doors, into a large room with a huge bed in the center. It was all creme and dark blue. It wasn't girly but it wasn't overly masculine either. She loved it and the huge bath that was attatched. She flung herself onto the bed and fought off a giggle as James sauntered over and leaned over her.

"I like this bed." he said cockily.

"Me too, why don't you climb up here with me?" she asked softly.

He smiled and obliged. She curled into he began to rub circles on her back. To his surprise, she quickly drifted off to sleep. He lay there for a while and then wrote her a note and left the room to go find Sirius. After all, he left the ring with him.

When Lily awoke she found the letter beside of her.

Lils,

Hey love, I am waiting for you in the garden out back. Come and find me...If you can. I have a present for you if you find me in good time.

I love you, see you soon.

James.


	32. Chapter 32: Lily Amazed

**For any of you who are keeping up with both of my stories right now, **

**review this and let me know how well they fit. **

**I am trying to make them match as much as possible.**

**Oh and I felt bad for the cliff hanger so I went ahead and posted.**

Chapter 32

Lily, AMAZED,

James was hovering in the ond tree above the crazy maze of Lilies that he and Sirius had just conjured. They had been working on it for hours and he was really proud of himself for his own ingenutity. He grinned as he could almost hear Lily calling him arrogant in his head. He was idley playing with this ring in his hand, making it levitate and spin in the air.

The ring was an old family heirloom, a Perevel family heirloom to be exact. But James had recently had it completely redesigned. It had once been clusters of the oldest diamonds known to wizard kind. It know held diamonds, and sparkling emeralds. The glinting stones were the exact color of Lily's eyes. They mixed with the diamonds in a design that made the ring appear to spiral into itself and though it sparkled in the sun, it would never shine like it was enchanted to until it was on her finger.

The blood that ran in her very veins would make it pulse like it had a soul of its own. He couldn't wait to see it on her, well if she said yes that is. He nearly dropped the ring as he heard someone come out of the small wooded area behind the house. He gripped his broom tighter and was afraid he might get sick, reallly, what if she said no?

He saw her looking down at the letter he had written her, it was the final clue that he had given Pads to give to her. Her eyes lit up with dazzling green flames when she saw the wall of Lilies that was standing awaiting her arrival.

"James! Where are you silly boy? It has been a while since you made me hunt you down. You know it isn't fair if you use your stag to hide." She called to the sky.

She smiled brilliantly when she heard his magically enhanced laugh eminate throughout the maze.

"Come find me my Lily flower. I have your birthday present if you can." He teased.

She laughed out loud and began to jog through the flowers. As she ran Lily and rose petals began to fall seemingly from the sky and she looked up.

James thought his heart was going to stop when he saw the sunlight shine off of her hair like emblazzoned silk, and when her cheeks flushed with slight exersion he was afraid he might just actually fall off his broom.

"James Potter! No using your Nimbus either! You have to be on the ground! CHEATER!" she called out.

He continued to chuckle happily from the sky, watching the scene below him play out. He loved this woman so much, what would he do if she said no? His entire future was wrapped up in her, his happiness and his sanity. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. What if she walked away forever like Rileigh did. His despair and fear was quickly wiped away as he watched her shake her long mahogany hair out of her face and she spun in circles like a child

She was so amazing, and she looked so happy, it took everything he had not to fly down just to let her spin into his arms. He watched as if in a trance as she skipped around a corner and came to a solid wall. He felt his heart leap into his throat as he thought the spell.

Time seemed to stop for James as the wall of Lilies lit up in bright blue flames all around her. She yelped and Jumped to the center of the crearing as not to touch the walls. As she stared at the firey, flowerey mix in front of her, the wall started to change.

White lilies appeared amongst the inferno and the did not wilt or scorch, they popped into existence spelling out,

"Lily you light my heart on fire." she smiled and extraordinary smile and turned to face the noise she had heard behind her.

James was on both knees smiling nervously. She stared into the hazel eyes that always seemed to hypnotise her. She smiled at him happily for what seemed like an eternity to James, before noticing that the wall behind him was also forming flame retardent flowers.

The white roses bloomed into an amazing vine that read simply,

"Will You Marry Me?"

Stunned she looked back at him with her devastatingly beautiful green eyes. She gasped when she noticed the ring box laying in his hands and as she let out her breath he sucked his own in.

She dropped to her own knees in front of him as tears sprang up into her eyes.

"Lily, I am the one suppost to be on bended knee silly girl." He chided her.

Going with the moment he moved closer and opened the ring box in his hands. He took one more agonising breath and spoke through his fear,

"Lily Evans, I can not imagine my life with out you in it. You light it up and have since I was eleven years old. I have spent more than half my life wanting you and now that you are mine I can not bear to ever lose you. Will you do me the incredible honor of being my wife?" he said softly looking into her eyes the whole time.

Lily had tears pouring down her face and launched herself into his arms crying out

"Yes, I'll marry you. I love you James." He smiled triumphantly and stood spinning her in a circle in the center of the flames.

After a few moments the inferno went out and he still stood kissing her as if she was breath in his lungs. He felt her smile against his lips as she pulled away gently.

"So Jamie, while this was absolutely amazing, you know my birthday isn't until March." she said with a grin.

He laughed happily.

"Yeah I know, but I though since you had never accepted any of my gifts before, that I needed to get you a really big one to make up for all the ones I missed. And what better way to have it be a surprise than give it to you 4 months early?" he said with a shrug.

"Well, this doesn't count for this years." she said with a giggle jumping back into his arms as he laughed joyously.


	33. Chapter 33: Christmas

**So I thought I posted this but I might not have.**

**there may be gramatical or spelling errors in future chapters**

**I am completely locked out of my word programs so I am typing directly into the website, which offers no editing software, this means I am doing it all my plain sight on my own, while taking care of a six year old and in between bouts of lovely morning, afternoon and nighttime, well in general all day sickness.**

**I am sorry if it is difficult to read but i am trying my best to catch as many of them as I can, it just isn't possible for me to catch them all.**

**As always thank you for the reviews.**

**Oh and this is for ELLIEY BLACK**

**I didn't mean to make you go to bed sad...Sorry.**

**Chapter 33:**

**Christmas**

The morning dawned bright beautiful as Lily opened her sleepy eyes. It took her a moment to realize that she was being bounced into the air slightly by two very hyper little boys.

"C'mon Lily Flower, get up, presents are waiting!" James cried.

"Lilikins! Wake up! Jamie won't come down with out yooooouuuuuu!" Sirius pouted.

Lily sat up with a grin.

"Sirius Black, how did you know I was dressed?"she asked sternly as she stretched.

As it turned out she was wearing pajama pants and James old jersey. Sirius smiled deviously,

"Well...I didn't, but it is Christmas morning and there are presents downstairs with my name on them and I didn't care." he said stubbornly, his face only slightly pink.

James was smiling brightly and pulling on her hands.

"CCCCMMMMMOOOONNN!" he almost squealed, as he succeeded in pulling her bodily from the bed. She stood up laughing and followed the two over grown 6 year olds from the room and down to the family room.

When she walked in she found Vinniah and Remus sitting on the suede camel colored loveseat side by side, looking as if they too were still half asleep. She took a seat in the overstuffed chair beside of them.

"How did I get lucky and get to be woken up last?" she asked her sleep deprived friends.

"You didn't, James just couldn't get you up by himself so you happened to be the last one down." Vinniah said with a shrug.

James and Sirius however were not paying any attention to this, they were already rumaging under the tree that they had all picked out together the other day. Every few seconds one of them would jump up with a different present and place it in front of its respective owner or in one of their own piles. It took around 15 minutes to get all of the presents sorted through and distributed. Before the boys sat down, eyes shining with excitement, infront of their presents.

"So do we all go at the same time...or how do you do this?" Vinniah asked Sirius.

He smiled back at her happily.

"Who wants to wait for everyone else to go first? We all go together!" he said while tearing the first of the paper from his gifts.

It didn't take James long to follow suit, while the rest sat and watched them in their excitement.

Sirius was delighted with his haul this year. From Remus he recieved a black leather jacket, it was just like the ones he saw the guys in all his posters of muggle motorcycles wearing, even better Vinniah and Lily had went in together and got him a shiny black full face helmet and leather vest to go under the jacket, James had gotten him a book of motorcycle maintenance and a subscription to motorcycle monthly magazine, and some really awesome boots, Pete had gotten him a pack of ultra explosive no heat, wet start fire works. Sirius had never been more excited, all he needed now was to pick out his bike. He had wanted one forever. He couldn't wait to go to a dealership when school let out.

James was equally happy with his gifts, Remus had given him a set of books (of course) detailing every quidditch team in the league from their start to current seasons and they would magically update themselves every season. Lily and Vinniah had once again went intogether to get his gift, they had given him a new broom polishing kit, and a broom travling kit that included a travling cloak, broom compass, a stay secured ultra comfor seat attatchment, an at night front and rear light, and a clip on undetectable expansion carry under bag. Pete had once again proven how much he had drifted from the group by giving a gift that while qppreciated was something that may have been more appropriate two or so years earlier, he had given James a kit of dungbombs and a new set of exploding snap cards. Sirius however had pulled out all the stops, he handed James a medium sized box with a huge grin on his face. James opened the box and almost died of shock, inside was the newest of the nimbus line, it was sleek and shiney and in perfect shape.

James couldn't control his reaction, he jumped up and flattened his best friends in a full on tackle hug. Sirius laughed madly while trying to get up. They motioned for the girls to go next and watched as they opened their own gifts.

James had gotten Lily a set of emerald hairpins and a matching bracelet and earrings that she loved. Sirius, being ever the prankster had gotten her a set of black and purple lingere with a tag that said, to Jamie. He had also given her, surprisingly, a set of books, all focused on magical history and muggles. Vinniah had given her a certificate for an all girls day at a muggle spa.

Vinniah had recieved a necklace, earring and bracelet set from Sirius as well as a clothing box that when she opened it all she did was blush and put the lid back on. Lily had given her a magical brush that you could change the settings and it would change your hairstyle, hair color and length instantly with one brush, James gave her, her own leather jacket and helmet. And Remus had surprised both girls, giving them both matching gold and diamond necklace sets that would change gemstones depending on their moods.

Before Remus opened his gifts he gave James, who was looking more and more excited, a discreet nod. James shook his head.

"No go ahead do yours first." James insisted. Remus shook his head back.

"No, I want to do it now, I will go later, I don't feel like opening my gifts yet anyways, really." he said with an air of finality. James shrugged his shoulders and pointed his wand at Sirius' head.

Sirius hollered as he suddenly went blind and felt himself swing upside down. He growled as he heard his friends laughing at him.

"Paddy, just settle down, we have something to show you." James said through his laughter.

They traveled through the house and outside before Sirius felt himself flip upright. It was another few seconds before the sudden light made him blink his eyes. It was yet another several minutes before he could speak. Standing before him was the sleakest fastest looking bike he had ever seen. It was black and gleaming. He looked at James in shock. James smiled and decided to speak the first words.

"Mum and Dad an I got it for you last year but you weren't old enough to use magic out of school yet, We were going to give it to you as a 17th birthday present but you know, didn't get to. I thought that the closer we were to summer the easier it would be for you to deal with being apart from it to go to school. Oh and Dad tinkered with it a bit...It flys." he said with a grin.

Sirius let out a whoop and holler and jumped on it immediately.

"Do you think I can ride it now?" he asked excitedly. The others all laughed at his excitement.

"Well I think you and Vin shoud go change and put on your jackets and helmets and then you can go together." he said, recieving a huge hug before watching Sirius grab Vin's hand and start for the house. Lily had started to walk ahead of him and James threw his arm over Remus' shoulders as they walked into their home.

"You ok Rem?" he asked his downtrodden friend."

Remus shrugged his shoulders and watched his feet as they walked into the house. James knew better than to push. Remus was hurt and heartbroken and when he was ready, he would talk about it. He let the front door slam shut behind him as they walked through to go back to the sitting room. The sound of the door reopening caused him and Remus to turn around.

Standing in the doorframe, shivering and covered in snow, was Rileigh.

It was her that broke the shocked silence of the boys,

"Did you know that everywhere but your house is under sever blizzard warnings?" she said through chattering teeth while looking directly into Remus' hollow, stunned eyes.


	34. Chapter 34: Words left unsaid

**Not my characters, my story line.**

**Thank you for the reviews! **

Chapter 34:

Words left unsaid

He stood staring at the girl in front of him like he was a blind man seeing light for the first time, he looked happy, awed, terrified, and surprised all at the same time. His emotions flashed across his face so quickly that Rileigh wasn't sure what to say to him. He hadn't spoken at all since he saw her downstairs. And had yet to say a word even after James had coerced him into leading her upstairs into his room. Or rather into the study off of his room.

She was sitting nervously in a straight backed dark blue arm chair in front of a beautiful cherry and stone fireplace. Remus was leaning against the mantle, he was obviously stunned, but looked amazing none the less. Tears pricked her eyes as she watched him drop his head into his hand and squeeze the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

"Rem, look." she started, but he cut her off by holding his hand up.

"Why are you here? Why are you doing this? Isn't it hard enough, what do you possibly want from be Rileigh? I don't have anything left to give you, I don't have anything left that you can take. You already have it all, or had it anyways. Please it is hard enough with out seeing you. Do not do this to me." he whispered in a defeated voice.

Even when his parents had died she had never seen him look or sound so hopeless. Like every dream or desire he had ever had in his world was gone.

"Remus, please just listen to me." she implored sitting up farther on the edge of her seat.

He looked at her with devastating sadness and an underlying strength that she couldn't place.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have left like that. But really Rem, that was a bit intense don't you think? You could have warned me."

The sadness seemed to vanish in his face only to be replaced by a barely conceled anger.

"Some warning! Yeah you know I would have liked some damn warning too but no one gave me one. You get the rest of your life Rileigh, go live it but leave me alone, you don't need to come back to let me know how stupid I was for getting you involved, I already know, I think I have suffered enough over it." he said vehemenantly.

She winced at his harsh words. Remus was rarely angry, or at least rarely let his anger and frustration out for others to see.

"You know if you would let me talk to you, instead of contantly thinking you were right about everything maybe you wouldn't be so pissed. Are you channeling James or Sirius right now, because you are being an arogant prick thinking you know exactly what I am thinking and feeling!" she shot right back.

"I am sorry I walked out, I didn't know what to say or do. I was and am scared and shocked and devastated and confused. I am so many different damn things that I don't know what I am. The only thing I know for sure is that werewolf or not, I already love you. And that doesn't go away apparently."

She watched him through her tears as he slid his back down the side of the fireplace and sat on the hearth staring at her, his eyes sparkiling with unshed tears, mush against his will.

"I love you Remus Lupin, and I tried to stop, I am not going to lie. I went back to my room and thought, damn him, for making me fall for him. He knew this whole time, that we couldn't be together, that we were just wasting our time, that he was a freaking monster!" she spat before scooting off the chair and into the floor across from him.

"And then I thought. But monsters don't cry over their parents deaths. Monsters don't hold you when you are scared or make you so happy that you feel it in your bones. Monsters don't look at you and make everybody else dissapear. When a monster touches you it doesn't leave you lusting so deeply that it feels as if your very soul is melting. How can I look into your eyes. The eyes that know me better than anyone ever has before, and still not see a monster, even though I know you are one. And the answer is because, you are not a monster." she said in a whisper.

He looked at her with so many emotions running through his eyes that you could see the confusion written all over his face.

"Rem, even knowing what I know, no one else is more perfect for me than you. I want to be with you forever. I want to love you and I want you to love me. Please forgive me. Please." she plead scooting closer and taking his cold hand in hers.

He looked down at their intwined hands.

"I can't give you a life." he choked out through his swollen throat.

"I already have a life. I want you to give me love."she replied.

"No, Ri, I can't give you anything else. I am not going to be able to get a job, I can't give you kids, I can't give you anything you desearve." he said sadly trying to pull his hands from her grasp.

She held firm to her grip on his wrists and refused to let go.

"I don't care. This is all your fault. You went and made me fall in love with you. You went and made love to me, and showed me everything I had been missing in a man. You went and became a part of me and now, now you are trying to leave? You are a Gryffindor, you aren't suppost to be a coward. I am not leaving Remus John Lupin. I refuse. Your friends adore you. The love you, they would never leave your side. And you don't make them. You accept it. So here is the time for truth. You accept them because you love them. If you do not want me around then it is because you don't actually love me. Because if you did, you would accept the fact that I want to be here and you would deal with it. And you would want me here. But if you don't, then don't lie about hurting me, just tell me you don't love me and I will go. But you are going to have to make me believe it." she said fervently.

He saw the look blaze in her eyes before she launched herself forward and kissed him. He was going to push her off, he was going to lie and tell her he didn't love her. He was going to protect her from this life. And then he melted into her lips. Every fear of unreciprocated love, every hidden secret, every worry about a life lived alone, melted into her. He left it all in that kiss and knew that from that day forward. Against all odds, he had found someone who loved him, knowing everything about him. Every nasty, sacary, demonic secret, and she loved him. His heart was beating so hard in his chest he thought it might explode. He could feel his tears fall from his eyes and mix with hers that were falling freely down their faces. He could taste the salt in their kiss.

Before the reasonable half of his brain could take control of the situation he leaned down, picked her up, and carried her to his room. To take the only present he really wanted this year.


	35. Chapter 35: A Path to A Prophesy

Chapter 35

A Path to a Prophesy

James could hardly believe that Christmas break had been over for a fortnight when he was sitting on his bed, back in the heads dorm, writing an essay for charms. Apparently all of the professors thought that the best way for them to study for NEWTS was by giving them so much homework they couldn't breathe under the piles of it. They had so much homework he and Lily were splitting the head rounds into seperate shifts so they could each get a chance to do everything they needed to do.

As if homework wasn't enough James was nervously contemplating what he was suppost to say to his future wife, now that he had recieved the acceptance letter from the ministry. He hadn't told her of his ambitions yet because he wasn't even sure he was going to be accepted.

His time to think about it was abruptly cut short however as she came into the room with Alice in tow.

"James, help me talk some sence into her!" she practically shouted.

James looked between the two of them astounded. They never argued.

"Er, I don't know what she did that was senceless." he said raising his eyebrows at the look of indignation on each girls face.

Before Lily could continue Frank and Sirius slid into the portrait behind them. Both of them looked nervously between the girls and then fleetingly at James, before sitting down on the sofa opposite him.

Lily pulled Alice farther into the room and let the portrait close behind her.

"She applied for the effing Auror department! In the middle of a war! And if that isn't bad enough, so did these two prats!" Lily said, her voice dripping with anger, and if he wasn't much mistaken, barely conceled fear.

"I mean c'mon, it is like they want to die. Tell them how stupid it is. Tell them they are being bad friends. If anyone knows what he can do you and Sirius do. Help me make them understand." she said imploringly, letting go of her best friend and throwing herself into James' lap nearly in tears.

"Err." was all he could say as he gave Sirius a silent plea for help.

"Lilikins, think about it. We do know what he can do. That's why we are joining, we want to see this stopped. I want to make him pay for taking my only family from me." Sirius said softly as he stood and knelt before James, who had his arms wrapped around the hiccupping girl.

She sat up in his arms and turned to look at Sirius.

"Tell him Jamie, tell him they are going to get them selves killed and that they are going to...James what is that." she said as she spotted a shiny silver envelope laying on the arm of the sofa.

It was infact the same envelope she had just taken out of Alice's hands not minutes before. She reached for it and grabbed it before either of the boys could react. Staring at the lettering on front, the tears she had so valiently held back just moments before came spilling out of her eyes. IT felt like her whole world had caved in.

"Did...Did...did they accept you?" she said softly.

Dreading the answer, but already knowing the answer, after all what job would turn down the head boy, the best transfiguration student in twenty years, the best defense student in Merlin knows how long. For Merlin's sake he could hold two professors off with his sheild charm.

He placed his fingers under her trembling chin, forcing her to look into his eyes as he spoke to her.

"Lils, I need to do this, you have to understand. The four of us, we need to do this. I didn't want to tell you this way, I waited because I did not think I would get in. Lily, he killed my parents, the only family I have, besides you Sirius, Rem, and Pete. The only blood family I have. Lily, I can not marry you and have babies with you and not try to make this world safer for you. What if it is you next time? What if we have a beautiful little girl and to get back at me for "unpurifying the Perevel line he takes her, and kills her. Your baby, my baby, he will kill you too, eventually he is going to try to recruit me, and Sirius, and Alice and Frank. We are all purebloods, and all are the very last of our line. He already killed Regulus, Sirius is the last heir to the Black name. He is going to come for us Lily. We will not be on his side, it is with him, or against him. You have to understand that." he said pleading with her.

Tears poured down her face as the image of all of her friends, her fiance lay dead on the ground in front of her.

"No one had ever lived after facing them James...No one, how can you expect me to be ok with facing losing you?" she cried before burying her face in his robes.

Sirius looked sadly up at James and placed his hand in the center of her back while James ran his fingers throguh her hair and rubbed the side of her face.

"Lily, we are going to face him whether we are aurors or not, he is going to come for us." Sirius said.

"We have always known that. Remmy too, we can not run, we can not hide. He will not run, we will not hide. But we will not give him hopes of us joining him. He will always know that we stand against him. And we will stand together. Until we can't anymore." he finished as she lifted her face and looked at him.

"What is Vin going to say? Do you really think she is going to be ok with this?" she demanded.

Sirius shrugged before answering.

"She isn't ok with it. In fact she isn't sure she wants to be involved with it at all. I am giving her a few days to process it all. This is a huge deal, but I will not let her live unprotected, if we take him out than the woman that I love will be safe, no matter who she chooses to be with. I should say both of the women I love, I love you too Lil, as a sister of course, but I love you too, I couldn't bear seeing him hurt you, or seeing you cower beneath him. I won't let it happen, and you are deluding yourself if you think that Jamie would. C'mon Lil, you can't tell me you didn't know this was where the two of us were heading after school. We have always despised the dark arts. We will never bow down to it."

James was nearly floored with the intensity of her eyes as she turned her face back to him. Her eyes were alight with emerald flames as she spoke to him.

"I love you more than life itself. If you go and get hurt or die because of him I swear I will find a way to bring you back just to kill you. Both of you. And on my honor when we have children if you two raise them to be arrogant, quidditch playing, trouble making kids with this hero complex you both seem to have, you will pay. I promise." she said before kissing him hard on the lips.

He smiled as he pulled away and began to kiss the tears off her cheeks, trying to catch them before they fell. He barely noticed the other three leaving quietly, this was an obvious, we need to be alone moment.

"I would never dream of going against your order, future Mrs. Potter." he said softly, looking directly into her hypnotizing eyes.

"Lily, I will never leave you. I promise, I will not die, I will not pass unless I know we are going together or you are already there. I will never leave you alone. Never. I promise."

"But Vol...Voldemort.." she stuttered through her still falling tears.

"Voldemort himself could not pull me away from you. I will stand between you till the very end, and I will survive, I will not go unless you are going with me. Death robed as a man could not separate me from you. I love more than I have ever loved anything. You Lily, you are the only reason I am doing this. I need to know that you are going to be safe. If he is to come for you, I will know and he will not make it out in one piece." he whispered before kissing her jaw gently.

"Show me, please, I need to be with, right now." she sobbed.

He knew exactly what she meant, and exactly what she needed, he needed her too. Talking about losing her was near unbearable and she wasn't the one going into the war, he knew she had to be terrified. He hated being the reason for her tears. He would do his best to be the reason that her tears were gone.

He stood up with her in his arms and placed her on the recently vacated sofa. Easily he pulled the hairband from the back of her head, allowing her tresses to cascade over her shoulders and back. While kissing her face and hair he removed her school robes and began to unbutton her shirt. This was going to be a slower evening. There would be no rush to undress, or to start.

This evening held kisses and whispered I love you's. tears of fear, words of comfort. They held each other and talked, there were a few smiles and many tears wiped away. This was the evening that they both vowed. Neither of them would live with out the other. From this moment, if one died, the other would follow after, for they would die protecting the other, they would never be alone again. Their vow was sealed with kisses, carresses, and moments so intimate and full of sheer love that the man James was vowing to save her from, could never begin to imagine the power between their bond.


	36. Chapter 36: Strike one

**And thank you for all of the reviews, and to all of you who have added this to their favorites!**

**So just realized that I mixed up Lily and James' birthday's in the engagement chapter. Oooops sorry guys. **

**So it is suppost to be James is in January and Lily is in March, not that it makes a big difference but**

**just so you know.**

**And sorry bout this one...but to follow cannon...and prophesy...something had to happen**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 36

Strike One

The second half of seventh year had flown by. Between the guys and Alice going to the Auror office every other weekend to take compentency tests and finish their files, and Lily being accepted as a medical student with St. Mungo's they had been very busy. They were also all still studying for their NEWTS like crazy, seeing as even though they had all been preaccepted they still had to recieve the proper ammount of NEWTS for their desired field.

Add to that Lily planning a wedding and she was nearly caught off guard when she realized it was already the second week in May. Vinniah was helping her in Hogsmede today, they were picking out the bridesmaid dresses and Lily was being fitted for her gown.

She was sad that Alice couldn't be with her, and that Rileigh was busy with Remus, something to do with preparing for something the order needed him to do once the graduated. But she was having fun with Vin. They had gotten so close since she decided she loved Sirius too much to walk away. After all who could walk away from a guy who was just trying to be a hero...I mean who does that.

Both girls were happily walking down the street, knowing that they had about an hour before they had to meet the guys at the Three Broomsticks when they heard a bang behind them they didn't even have time to turn before they felt their bodies stiffen and they could not move. Lily felt her eyes bulge in her head as she saw a black cloaked figure kneel down in front of her face.

It stroked her cheek and ran its fingers through her hair.

"Well...You are a pretty little mudblood aren't you." a man's voice said from behind a mask.

He turned then to Vinniah

"And I hear you are very nearly a pureblood. Well don't worry, we wouldn't want to mess up your nearly stellar bloodlines. You are only a little bit tainted after all. And as for you little mudblood, you needn't worry too much. We need you for bait and for bargaining." he finished, before flicking his wand and levetating them to the edge of the forest.

oOoOoOoOo

James and Sirius were frozen once they fully apparated into the village. Fank and Alice were standing slightly behind them, surveying the damage. The entire place was wrecked and bodies lay strewn about. There were dark marks floating above several buildings and an eirie mist that seemed to seep into your very being hung like thick smoke through the streets.

Lily and Vinniah were suppost to be here. They were here alone, what if they hadn't got out. It was then that a chilling voice emminated through the quiet.

"Calling all little purebloods, all little purebloods, come to us, come to the forest and reep your reward for joining us, or come to the forest and greive for what your disloyalty will cost you. Come the forest little pure bloods, come to us."

The four friends looked at each other in terror. They were the only people left standing, they were some of the only true purebloods left.

"Guys, we can't go." Frank said as he took Alice's hand.

"It is suicide, we need to get back to the ministry. Now." he said backing up down the alleyway.

It was a second later that he felt himself back into someone.

"Oi!" he shouted as he turned with his wand raised.

It didn't take him long to lower it, Molly and Arthur Weasley stood before them, They had graduated when this group was quite a bit younger, but they had been friendly while they knew them at school. Molly was sobbing hysterically and Arthur was practically holding her back.

"Art, what are you doing here." James asked the flamed headed man.

"We were here with the two eldest sons we have. We wanted to show them the town for the first time." he said sadly.

James couldn't help looking around on the ground for two small bodies.

"They took them, they took my babies, we have to get them please." she screamed hysterically.

James wasn't sure what to do, head to safety or help the distrought parents. It was then that a scream pierced his very soul. He knew that scream anywhere, that was Lily, that was Lily in pain, that was Lily scared, that was his Lily. He took no moment in deciding what to do.

"James!"

"Prongs!"

He heard from behind him as he bolted towards the forest that he knew held his life. He knew someone was running beside him and glanced to see Arthur running stride for stride, he heard the others behind him.

It didn't take them long to come upon the clearing that held each of their universe.

James first saw the two small boys, laying silent and deadly still at the feet of the hooded people, he felt as Molly used his back to hold herself on her feet. He then saw Vinniah, being held at wand point, she seemed frozen in face, though her eyes displayed the fear she was feeling.

He chanced a glance at Sirius who was standing to his right his face was white as he looked at the love of his life. He saw the masked group shift as someone seemed to move to the front. He drug with him a limp figure. This made his heart stop completely in his chest.

The man forced Lily to her knees and held her by her hair, making her back arch in a ver unatural way. With his other hand he waved his wand and Lily seemed to wake up. James was looking directly into her terrified eyes. He watched helplessly as her tears fell to the ground in front of her.

"Potter, Black, Longbottom, Prewitt, and Weasley. Now Now Now, we know where you say you stand, we know you are a bunch of blood traitors, but we are giving you an ultimatum. You will come to us, you will be one of us, you will serve him." The man holding Lily said in a creepily silky voice.

"We will never serve you." Frank said clearly, he seemed to be the only one of them who could speak. At the sight of her best friend Alice had dropped to her knees and Molly had finally given up the battle and was also on her knees looking at her sons and begging for their safety.

"You seem to be the only one sure of that Longbottom. What do you think Weasley, are your son's worth a bunch of muggles?" he goaded kicking the smallest of the two boys in the back of the head, making the side of his face smash into the mud. Molly screamed and Arthur turned to hold her in her place.

"We are here to bargain with you, to get you to understand that we want to work with you, so to show you how genuine we are being...hmmmmm...Tell you what Red." he said angling Lily's tear streaked face back so he could look into it.

"How bout we let your fiance decide who we release. How bout it Potter. We will let two of them go, but only two. At no cost. Now if you agree to serve us now, we will give them all to you. All of them, but until we have your word, you can have two of them. Go ahead decide."

James glanced at Sirius giving him an apologetic, but knowing look. Sirius looked back stone faced and nodded.

"Lily I am so sorry." he choked before adressing the man.

"Release the babies." James said desperately.

"Well come get them." the leader said pointing his wand at the boys and watching them wake up.

James stepped forward cautiously never taking his eyes from the man who held Lily. He knelt first to the bigger of the two boys and helped him stand. He pointed him to his father,

"Run to daddy." he said shoving the little one a bit, he sighed in relief as he watched Arthur pick up the boy.

To reach the smaller of the kids he was not even a foot from Lily. When he dropped to his knees to pick the three or four year old up he was eye level with her. SHe was crying so hard she could barely breathe. He picked the young boy up and the barely older than a baby laid his little head on his shoulder and gripped his shirt in fear.

"Lily, I am so sorry, I am so sorry." he said, feeling his own tears fall down his cheeks.

"Vin, really I am."

"Get up and take him, I didn't say you could have a conversation..now get." the black hooded man said angrily.

James stood and began to back away, he was completely aware of the tears sliding down the back of his neck from the little boy, and the tears he could taste on his lips from his own eyes. He didn't release the little one until he had reached the line of his friends again and he felt Molly clawing at his arms.

"Oh Merlin, Charlie baby, Charlie are you ok, Oh Charlie, mummy is so sorry." she cried into the longinsh red hair of the little boy. James turned back to the imposing line of death eaters before them.

"We will not join you, and those two would rather die than see us do it." Sirius said in a strong voice.

"Are you sure about that Mr. Black? Well yes I am sure they would rather die than what we will do to them."

James watched in horror as Vinniah was released from her spell and Lily was thrown to the ground. He felt his blood leave his face as he heard several of the opposing line yell out 'crucio'

He felt two hands holding him in place as he tried to run to Lily, who was screaming in agony, he saw her suck her stomach in to try to get enough breath to let out the scream, he watched in terror as the blood vessels in her eyes broke from the intensity of her scream. He heard another deeper scream of denial from beside him and felt rather than saw Sirius fall to his knees gripping the side of his robes for support. There was so much noise in the clearing it took a moment for any of them to realise that the girls had gone silent. It was actually their limp bodies that they noticed first.

James quit fighting the person holding him back and he could hear Sirius sobbing from the ground beside him.

"So, have you changed your minds?" the man jeered pulling Vinniah to her feet by her arm.

She glared at her captor, James could see the tears in her eyes but the hatred in them was even plainer to see. He looked down to where Lily lay motionless, until a second death eater pulled her to her feet as well, he pulled her close to him. And ran his hand down her cheek, to her neck, down her arm to her waist.

James saw red as the man then ran his hand over her stomach and let it creep up her side.

"Oh how much fun you would be pretty little mudblood." he said in a disgusting voice.

"Let her Go! Lily! Lily! I swear if you don't let her go." James growled, he had never felt anger like this.

James ground his teeth together as he started to shake uncontrollably, he felt a second pair of hands grip him from the other side and then his sight was blocked by Sirius standing up directly in front of him.

"let them go. You think this will make us join you? It won't. Let them go." he said, his voice was much calmer that James felt her had a right to be.

"We will give you time to think about your options, but we advise you, think well, and make a smart decision. We will be back, and next time we won't be as understanding." the man said, he made a quick motion and both girls were dropped to the ground as all the death eaters disapparated.

James didn't wait for the hands holding him to release, he jerked forward nearly knocking Sirius over as he bolted towards Lily who was shaking on the ground. Sirius reached Vinniah at nearly the same moment.

Scooping Lily into his lap he cradled her against him, where she sobbed hysterically, he tried to hold her tight, he tried to keep her from shaking, but seeing as he was shaking himself that was hard to do. He looked over at Sirius who was standing with Vinniah in his arms.

"James, get her up we have to get to the castle. Now." he said, being the voice of reason.

He pulled Lilly farther into his arms and lifted her like a child, she was clinging to his neck, still gasping for breath inbetween sobs. He turned to see Molly and Arthur, each holding a child in their arms, Frank was supporting a lot of Alice's weight, she was also crying hysterically, scared for her best friend. James nodded once and followed Sirius at a run up the road to the castle.


	37. Chapter 37: Sleeping Problems

**So Just so you all know...**

**Yeah that last chapter killed me to write, I have a really bad habit of making myself get upset over this story in particular.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 37

Sleeping Problems

James was still awake. It was 5:00 monday morning and he was still awake. The only good thing he had going was that due to the massive attack on Hogsmede classes had been cancelled until Wednesday. All of the staff were helping in town for the next few days, they were working in three rotating shifts, monitor the school, help the town, and sleep. They were all taking it in turns.

James only job right now was taking care of Lily. In fact the other seventh year prefects had divied up the rounds so he could do so. Now his only problem was even though she was sleeping, he couldn't. Nothing he did worked. He had not slept since friday night. Everytime he closed his eyes he would see Lily's eyes, her amazing emerald eyes that were now streaked with bloody red tinge. Madam Pomphrey said it would indeed go away but it would take a bit. Eyes were tricky things to heal. Everytime the room got too quiet he would hear her scream.

The memory of that scream ripped through him like a knife, it literally felt like someone was ripping him apart. He could have kept that from happening to her and he didn't. He knew she was glad he saved the boys, she had told him so. So had Vinniah, but even still his heart ached at not saving his Lily. And he knew, even though Sirius had wanted him to save the kids, that he felt guily too. Sirius and Vinniah were infact using James' room right now. It was the only way they could stay together. And seeing as he wasn't leaving Lily's side ever again, he didn't need it right now.

He leaned up on his elbow and looked down at her sleeping. She had her back to him and the covers thrown off her. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of thin cotton pants and a tiny little tank top. He could see the line of her ribs through it and could watch her tummy suck in a little as she breathed. It forcibly reminded him of how hard she had to breathe in while screaming. He was surprised to see the small circluar wet spots on the side of her shirt where his tears had fallen. He hadn't even noticed he was crying. He moved to wipe his face.

His motion made her move, she rolled to her back and he gently let his hand rest on her stomach. He watched in horror as she sat up flailing her arms and screaming. He tried to pull her into his arms to calm her down. To let her know it was him.

"Lils, Lils, I'm sorry it was me, it was just me. I am sorry, I forgot. Lily baby it's me please, I am so sorry." he said as he held her close and moved her hair from her face. He rubbed her cheeks and kisses the tears out of her eyes.

She looked up at him, her screams had subsided and she was only hiccuping slightly. It hurt his soul to see the broken blood vessels in the whites of her eyes.

"I'm sorry James I am. I have to calm down. It is ok for you to touch me it is." she said, she almost sounded ashamed of herself.

"Lily, it isn't your fault, it was the last place you felt him touch you. I have to remember not to touch your stomach, that's all. I am so sorry. It isn't your fault." he whispered into her hair.

Her tear drops fell onto his arms.

"James I don't want to not to touch me. I love you, I want you to be able to touch me. It isn't ok that you can't." she replied twisting around so she could look at him.

He scooted his back against the headboard of her bed and situated her better on his lap. They were both sitting cross-legged she just happend to be sitting in the crook of his legs with her legs wrapped around his waist. He placed one hand on the small of her back and continued to twirl her hair with the other.

"Lily, I will love you forever, whether I can touch you or not. It is ok, I need to wait a while, to give you time. And I am ok with that. I mean it never should have happened anyways. I couldn't protect you Lil, I will at least protect you now." he said placing a kiss on her lips.

"Jamie, I want you to know one thing, you did what you needed to do. Sirius was right, I would rather die than see you be one of his. ANd those babies did not deserve to get hurt." she said, it felt like she was looking straight into his soul.

"You didn't deserve it either Lily."

"James, I refuse to let you blame yourself. I love you, I want us to be normal, alot of people are going to be killed, alot of people are going to be tortured, and a lot of people are going to make the wrong decision. But we aren't going to do that. Even if it means watching the other go throug hell, we will always do what is right. And you did." she finished returning his kiss.

He smiled at her so very innocent eyes before she laid her head on his shoulder. They didn't need to speak anymore about it. They both knew they would be ok. James leaned his head back against the hard headboard and fell asleep. It didn't matter that tomorrow he wasn't going to be able to move his neck. Or that when he woke up his legs would be so numb that he wouldn't be able to walk for an hour. Right now this was the most at peace he had been in days, and he finally fell asleep.


	38. Chapter 38: Trust and Testing

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 38

Trust and Testing

Sitting under the tree, by the lake, James was watching Lily, Rileigh and Vinniah sitting on the large rocks by the waters edge.

"Hey, you know we have to leave in an hour, right." Sirius said, hanging upside down from the tree branch by his knees.

James shook his head.

"No, I am not going." he said bluntly.

"Prongs, I am going to be here with them, I won't let anything happen. You have to go, they need you all to start training at the beginning of the summer instead of September. You know how much they need aurors right now." Remus said from beside him.

"No, I am not leaving her, it isn't going to happen. So you two might as well drop it." he replied.

"Jamie, what are you going to do? Go to medi witch training with her everyday? You can't never leave her again, and if you are an auror you will beable to protect her better. C'mon mate you have to see sense." Sirius said dropping from the tree in front of him.

"If I am an auror I am going to attract more trouble to her, not keep it away. And that's a fact. Maybe I will apply to medical training, am taking all the right NEWTS and it isn't as selective as Auror training is. I will not leave her again. ANd I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else for that matter." he said stubbornly, laying his head back against the trees and closing his eyes to not see the looks of disappointment and irritation on his best friends' faces.

"Well how bout you explain it to me." Lily said from much closer than he would of expected.

His eyes flashed open and he glanced briefly at the knowing smirks on Sirius and Remus' faces.

"Go on, tell me how I can't be trusted to be alone." she said as she sat crosslegged in front of his knees.

"That's not what I said and you know it." he spluttered.

"I told you already, I am not going anywhere that you aren't."

She leaned forward and placed her hands on either side of his head, pushing her fingers through his thick messy hair.

"James Potter, you are going to the ministry today because you told me that being an auror is what you needed to be and it was what you needed to do to make the world safer for any future we may have. I am at Hogwarts, Remmy is right here with me, and I'll be damned if you think you are going to training with me. You are being irrational, though it is rather cute to see you be overprotective. And hey, they say absence makes the heart grow fonder right...so lets see how much we missed each other by the time you get back."she said kidding him softly on the lips.

Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes but smiled when James stood up from his spot and turned towards the castle.

"Well come on Pads, we can't go to the ministry dressed like muggles." he sighed as he began the walk back to their rooms.

OoOoOoOoO

"Really Rem, you don't have to stay here in the room with us, we are fine. I highly doubt a death eater is going to face the wrath of Dumbledore and half the order just so they can get to Vinniah and I." Lily said huffily as Remus readjusted himself on the sofa.

"Look, if James comes back and I am not with you, he is going to be pissed. He told me not to leave your side." Remus answered, still not taking his eyes off his book.

Vinniah shrugged and went back to rewriting her charms essay that Lily had just corrected for her. Lily huffed and continued to fill out her star chart for Astronomy.

She was just finishing when the lion roared and the portrait opened.

Lilly smiled brightly as James pushed through the opening looking nervous.

"There you are!" he said, rushing over to pull her up in his arms.

"Well where else would I be? There are only so many hiding placed in this castle you know. And can you call off the guard dog now?" she joked.

Sirius laughed as he kissed Vinniah before sitting down.

"Sorry bout him, he takes his orders seriously." he said before realising his unintentional play on words and doubling up laughing while the others all rolled their eyes.

"We thought you would be in the great hall at dinner." explained Alice before sitting in Franks lap in an arm chair.

"No, we wanted to wait for you. We were afraid you might not aprove of us being surrounded by so many unknown entities." Vinniah supplied while Lily stiffled her giggle.

"You two can joke all you want, but we aren't going to be leaving you alone for a while." James said, finally releasing his fiance.

"Let's go eat I am starving." he said taking her hand and pulling her behind him.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

The days passed quickly and before any of the marauders knew it, NEWTS were upon them. This was the night before their first exam, even James and Sirius had been spotted with books in their hands. Vinniah, Rileigh, and Alice all seemed to be coping fairly well, if a bit tired. Peter seemed to be studying a little bit but seeing as he hadn't even decided on a career choice he wasn't overly concerned, Remus and Lily however could rarely be found outside of the library, and when you did see them you might have swore that they were both werewolves the day after a full moon, even though the cycle wouldn't be in for another two weeks.

Remus was pale and had dark circles under his eyes and he was liable to snap at anyone who interrupted his studying. James and Sirius had quickly learned that Lily had no patience for joking, pranks, or random chatter at any point of the day. In fact James was seriously considering letting Remus move into the head rooms durring the exams and going to stay with Sirius in the tower. It seemed like a much safer option than staying alone with her.

As is was Sirius and Remus were basically staying with them anyways. Sirius and James were to be found usually goofing off in his room and Remus and Lily were frequent couch sleepers. Having often fell asleep while studying. James had carried her up to her room every night this week so far and Sirius could be found throwing a blanket over their furry friend.

Even the teachers seemed to understand their need to study and for the final two weeks before, they had given them no homework and only done review and study sessions in class. James didn't think he could ever remember being this stressed out, was a job really worth all this?

The morning of the first exam rose bright and sunny. It was as if the weather was mocking the fact that they were too busy to come enjoy it. James was sitting beside Lily, very quietly sitting, as she frequently pulled out her potions notes to check certain facts.

"Lil, besides Snape, you are the best in the year at potions. I don't think you need to be concerned." Sirius said warily.

He flinched as Lily snapped her eyes up to look at him.

"This is the biggest exam for a medi witch, hello...what do you think I am going to be using to heal most people?" she practically growled.

James looked at her, eyebrows raised, but didn't say a word. Remus glanced up and nodded in agreement with her outburst. Sirius just looked over at Vinniah with a bit of fear on his face. She patted his back comfortingly.

They all went first to take their written exams. James thought he was doing pretty well, even considering he wasn't that great with potions. He answered most of them at least.

1. What are the most common antidotes and how do you mix your own antidote to any poison?

2- What are the five most common uses of dragon's blood in potion making and list two potions (including instructions) it is used in.

3- List the ingredients and the full instructions on how to make three of the five listed potions and give the specific laws regarding each as well as when the laws were put in place and who invented the original potion.

-Felix Felisius

-Polyjuice Potion

-Veritiserum

-Amorententia

-Draught of Living Death

4- What is the most common use of glumbumble parts in potion. Why would a person need them.

5-How are Joberknoll Parts used in potions, ans how do they affect the human species.

6-Pick any 3 potions and list ingredients and complete instructions on how to make them.

7-What is the difference between a potion and a solution, list three references of each.

8-How is potion making relevent to the everyday life of a witch or wizard.

9-List the 15 safety rules of potion making in order of importance

10-List the help and contact charms, spells, and floo sites of potion emergency help centers.

At the end of the exam James' hand was aching, he was sweating and was hoping that his practical was a lot easier than this had been. Lily seemed if possible even more stressed and she was repeating the questions over and over and then saying her answers to herself. Remus seemed to be doing the same thing only he was doing his silently.

"You'd think that sitting through it once would have been enough for them but apparently not." Sirius whispered to James ,who nodded fervently, durring lunch.

Once they were through eating they then all filed in to take their pratical exams. Glancing to his left he saw Sirius looking into his cauldron skeptically, Remus was a few spots ahead of him and had so much swirling steam around his head he was nearly not visible. Lily was two rows forward and one seat to the right and she seemed calm and content but was moving at the speed of light. Pete appeared to be resting his head for a moment. James continued to stir his Scintillation Solution counter clockwise as the time ticked down.

oOoOoOoOoO

The next 12 days passed in much the same fasion, there were various written wxams in the morning ans practicals in the afternoon. James ans Sirius appeared to be doing rather well, excluding the small episode of Sirius' venemous plant getting lose and biting the examiner and James accidentally knocking out his apponent in his duel battle for defanse, but hey at least he showed how good he was at it.

Lily and Remus were sailing through their exams with only small mishaps, Remus' charts for astronomy fell from the top tower durring the exam when he turned to look into the telescope, and Lily put so much force into her flight charm that her cussion flew out the window never to be seen again.

Everyone else was certain the two had gotten all O's but of course, they were sure they had failed everything. James and Sirius were merely waiting until they could talk and joke again with them in the room. As it was James actually had spent the last two nights in the tower. Trusting Remus to keep an eye on Lily. He was more afraid of what she was going to do to him for interrupting her studies with an unexpected kiss than he was of death eaters breaking into the castle and finding the Gryfindor head dorms.

As is was it was a very relieved group of Seventh Years when they walked out of their final practical on Thursday. THey had one week left and nothing to do but relax, pack and look back on their last seven years.


	39. Chapter 39: Good Memories and Goodbye

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry about the longer wait I was on vacation with my family. **

Chapter 39

Good memories and GoodBye

With testing over and all their homework turned in, the maurauders were a very solumn group. This was the end of their hogwarts days. They were even finding it diffucult to plan an end of the year prank, after all it was hard to plan your very last prank ever. They found themselves drifting into moments of naustalgia.

ONe of these moments on the day before they left the school for the last time a semi large group of graduating seventh years could be found sitting under a familiar tree, looking at the shimmering lake laughing together as they reminiced about their last seven years.

Frank was sitting on a nearby rock playing with a strand of Alice's hair, Rileigh was sitting in the grass leaning back onto her elbows with Remus' head in her lap he had a book in front of his face and was half reading half adding to the stories that were being told around him. If you looked up in the tree you would find Sirius sitting in one branch and Pete sitting on another. They were taking it in turns throwing bertie botts into each others' mouths ant trying to catch them. It was much more fun when you couldn't even speculate on what you may be getting.

Vinniah was lounging in the grass flicking through a witch weekly and Lily and James were sitting back to back, using each other as a prop, Lily scanning through her notes (just in case she found something she missed on an exam) and James was fiddling with his old snitch.

"How bout the time that James enchanted all of the girls toilets to flush backwards, so when they flushed the water and contents shot straight out of them?" Sirius called from up in the tree.

Vinniah and Alice looked at him appalled while Lily merely shook her head.

"That was YOU!" Alice sheiked.

James shrugged,

"Who did you think it was?"

"Honestly, you wondered why I didn't date you till after sixth year." Lily muttered to general laughter.

"No way was that the best prank ever, I am voting for the time we turned the floors in the slytherin common room to ever stick magical glue, remember snape fell out of bed and couldn't get up." Peter said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but most people didn't even know that happened." James replied rolling his eyes.

"Personally I am partial to the time you enchanted the great hall doors to throw all the Slytherins back out when they tried to walk through. That was funny." Frank said, recieving a couple of nods of agreement.

Remus looked up and smiled,

"Mate, I had forgotten all about that."

"Well my favorite memory was when James asked Lil out in fourth year." Alice said with a smirk.

"Which Time?" came from all everyone but James, who was blushing furiously.

"Really guys, it isn't like I asked her out that many times." he said rolling his eyes.

"Jamie, you asked me out 823 times since that first time, and what's funny is you never even asked me to be your girlfriend officially technically we just went with the flow, the 824th time you asked me out, you proposed." Lily said from behind them.

Sirius and Remus were looking at her dumbstruck while James moved to see her face. His abrupt movement caused her to fall to her back and he leaned on his knees to see her face.

"You kept count?" he said in desbelief.

Relising she had just given away one of her biggest secrets she blushed a fierce red. James continues to stare at her in amazement as he summoned something from his dorm. Lily looked at him quizzically until a large sack flopped from the sky into his lap. She heard Sirius laugh and Pete and Remus sigh.

"You haven't given those back yet?" Remus said in exasperation.

James shook his head and smiled guiltily. He pulled the strings on the bag and flipped it upside down, and Lily was instantly covered in hundreds of randomly colored hair ties.

"What is this?" she said picking them up in her hands as she manuevered her head into his lap.

He blushed a little and ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"They are yours." he said non chalantly

"Lily that is every hair tie he, or Sirius ever pulled out of your hair." Remus explained as every one else started to laugh.

Lily smiled and leaned up to kiss her fiance.

"Anyways which time were you talking about Alice?" said Pete hopping out of the tree and going to sit by Remus and Rileigh.

"Oh yeah, remember the time in fourth year when he stopped in the middle of the quidditch game, quaffle in hand and made it appear in stars in the trail of the ball as he scored? That had to be the best propsal ever." Alice said laughing.

"Yeah well the concussion that followed after she shot him out of the air was pretty spectacular too." Sirius guffawed from the tree.

"Ha Ha Ha very funny. Lily what is your favorite Hogwarts memory?" James said before leaning down and kissing her nose.

It was impossible not to see the blush creep up her face.

"Oh there are so many, I don't think I can pick one." she said evasively.

Alice started to laugh hysterically from her place on the rock.

"I know her favorite memory." she said teasingly.

"I swear to merlin if you tell, I will not be your maid of honor." Lily threatened.

Alice poked her lip out and pouted.

"She lies Alice, besides if she tries that, then I will pick out my own dress robes for our wedding, color and all." James said stubbornly.

Alice laughed along with everyone else, including Lily as her own fiance joined the anti Lily team.

"C'mon Allie, you can tell us, Lilly isn't that bad. We will protect you." Frank said nuzzling into her neck.

"Well, Lily's favorite moment definately involves James. It is actually the no more clothes coridoor prank."

"That was a priceless prank, it was epic." Sirius said jumping down from the tree.

"Oh no, you have no idea, well Rem, you know that was after her, I actually like him epiphany. she was all, omymerlin, did you see his arms, his chest, did you know he had muscles like that? How does he hide that under his robes? I don't think I knew that someone could look like that in their underwear. Kinda makes me wonder what I was waiting for. Really did you see him? she about drove me crazy that week."

Lily's face was dragon's blood red, James' was actually even rather pink. Well it was only pink until Sirius started speaking.

"Don't feel bad Lilikins, after placating his erm, set of training wheels, as Moony so sweetly called her, Prongsie was beside himself, he liked that prank too. "Did you see how she held onto me? Merlin the skin on her back is so soft, her hair felt like silk. I never imagined she looked like that in her...you know...well okay maybe I imagined...but Merlin...Did you see her! Wait... You weren't looking were you pads? I swear to Merlin if you looked I will kill you myself. Bloody hell I can't get it out of my head. We should have tried that years ago, what were we thinking. Lily...Lily Potter..I mean Evans held onto me! Me..James..James Potter...helllooo we know how insane that is right? Hey D' D'you think if I wasn't with Kiki she would finally say yes? Like really say yes? Man her skin was so damn soft, I gotta go take a shower. But if you think that was bad you should have heard him the morning after..." Sirius said in a brilliant imitation of his best mate before being cut off by none other than a furiously red James.

"Finish that sentence and I will kill you, I swear Sirius Orian Black, can we please stop with the emabarrassing James and Lily stories, I mean you all went to school here for the last seven years too." James said in irritation.

"Yeah Jamsie but your stories are so much more fun because of how red your face gets." Remus said from behind his book and a smirk.

James huffed and threw his head into his hands while everyone else continued their laughter, including a very red faced Lily.

Their last days passed in much the same fashion with goodbyes to professors, even several smiles and very rare hugs from McGonagal. Dumbledore's eyes twinkiled when they invited him to the wedding and Hagrid cried brilliantly as they ate their last treacle fudge of his. The boys walked their old halls and visited the shack one last time to carve their initialls into the tree. They packed and repacked and before they knew it they were standing on platform 9 and 3/4 and apparating to the manor.


	40. Chapter 40: New Life

**Ok so here is my small little problem.**

**Their wedding is literally in like two chapters. **

**I was planning on ending it there. All along that was the plan I had never intended to write past it.**

**But now, I have come up with some ideas that I want to write but it is going to mess with the flow of the story.**

**So here are the options, I can continue the story, it will be in sequential order but there will be time jumps, it won't be on a day to day basis like it has been. It will be like a series of one shots or even three or four chapter stories. **

**Now I can leave it as part of this story or I can make a new story like a sequel and update it from there, I am just afraid that changing stories will get confusing for some readers though I will post the title of the new series at the end of this story. **

**Review, or PM me and let me know what you think would be the most effective way to do this. **

**Like I said I was going to stop completely after the wedding, but if you think I should continue let me know and I will.**

**Oh and I know this is short and It time jumps but writing out every day of their summer would take forever and I am sure it would get very boring to read. **

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 40

New Life.

"Really Lils, I think we have enough time, I mean I don't have to be in the training room for 30 minutes, that is more than enough time to play." James said waggling his eyebrows at the pajama clad girl sitting on the bed in front of him.

Her arms were crossed over her chest and she shook her head, mostly in amusement at his pitiful face. He was so intent on begging that he hadn't heard the door open behind him.

"Now Prongs, just because you are a one minute wizard, that doesn't mean that Lilikins here can get her rocks off that fast, she doesn't deserve to be tortured all day after that." Sirius joked while ducking out of the way of the pillow that came carrening at his head.

"Come on Jamie, we need to get moving, we have to sign in and register at the front of the ministry before we go to training. That means we need to leave now." he said before turning to walk from the room.

"Have a good day Lily!" he called back.

James sighed heavily and leaned down to kiss her lips for the last time for the next 10 hours. It was the longest he had spent away from her in months.

"I swear I said I was never leaving your side again." he pouted.

She smiled and kissed him again before he stood to leave.

"Well you could stay and help me plan the wedding!" she said teasingly.

"Oh well, I bet you are much better at that than me, besides you know I did make the commitment and all." he said quickly as he rushed from the room.

oOoOoOoOoO

_Didn't they just graduate? Wasn't school suppost to be over? Wasn't auror training fun? Then why was James Potter sitting at desk, beside Sirius Black, both of their heads drooping as they listened to Alastor Moody talk about stealth techniques. Who knew training to catch dark wizards could be this boring. _James thought as Moody started on polyjuice potion_. _

He glanced over at Sirius to see a glazed look in his eyes and he wondered what he was thinking about. He was certain they were suppost to be doing something more entertaining than this.

Thier day continued on and they learned their new routine, they had an all team workout for two hours after their lunch break, where James and Sirius made quick friends of Gideon and Fabian Prewitt, a set of very funny twins. And got to see Alice and Frank.

They did practical exercises, which actually was a little fun, James had to conclude. They also started to learn the basics on filing a report, which all of them could report was the most boring thing they had ever done.

Both James and Sirius had a difficult time focusing, both of them were worried about Lily and Vinniah, they were after all home alone and James for one felt nausious everytime he thought about everything that could happen to them.

James' mind wandered to Remus who was going to be off for long periods of time on missions that he had accepted with the order. All they knew was they were going to be underground missions working with rougue werewolfs.

He was worried for his friend, he wasn't afraid he was going to turn to that life but he was afraid he was going to turn back into the self sacrificing Remus that gave up everything to keep others from being subjected to the life changing possibilities of being with a wolf.

As the day went on the guys counted down the hours till they made it home. And before they realised it, they were standing in front of the manor that evening.

oOoOoOoO

The rest of the summer passed in much the same fashion. With Lily and James planning their wedding, well Lily planning, James nodding, Sirius and Vinniah helping, Remus was home thursday through Sunday morning and while he was there Rileigh was there as well. THough they did see her durring the week while helping Lily. Pete was in and out, he had his own job but still made time to see them. He wasn't around much but he had mentioned seeing someone, though he hadn't brought her to meet them yet.

Alice and Frank had a simple ceremony in July. They said their vows and had their first kiss as husband and wife. Their families were overjoyed. James couldn't help but stare at Lily as she stood in front of him wearing her teal green maid of honor dress, her hair with intricate braids and curls falling around her face. She was stunning. It made him wonder how he was supposed to remember he lines when she would be standing in front of him wearing her own wedding dress in a few short weeks.

Lily had been going back and forth to the hospital, finishing paperwork and getting her training stuff set up. Training was to start the week after their wedding. Because of both of their new jobs, a honeymoon was going to have to wait a while, but all that mattered to them was that they were together.


	41. Chapter 41: Marauder's night out

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 41

Maurauders night out

"I don't think I am going if you are going out looking like that." James announced.

He was standing comically with his hands on his hips looking at his scantilly clad fiance. Tonight was the night of their bachelor/bachelorette parties, and though he was excited at first that evaporated when he saw Lily, who had initially been planning on going dnacing with the girls this evening. He was staring at her quite awestruck. She had never worn an outfit like that for him.

Sirius, Rem, Pete and Frank were all sitting on the sofa's in the sitting room laughing at the dumbstruck expression on his face. The girls were smiling at his jealousy and at the amazing outfit they had finally, after hours of trying, gotten Lily into. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a shiny deep purple off the shoulder shirt, and a short, too short in James' opinion, black leather skirt. She had on knee high platform boots and was wearing more makeup than he knew she owned.

"This is your fault." he growled at Alice and Vinniah, who were dressed simarly. Even Rileigh was in a tight dress though it was a little longer than the other girls'.

"It's ok James people will know she is taken." Alice soothed as she slipped a sash that said last night out, over her shirt and spelled it into palcce so Lily couldn't remove it.

Vinniah made the final touch by placing a glittery tiarra on Lily's masterfully done hair and used the same spell to stick it into place. Lily merely rolled her eyes and picked up her glittery little clutch.

She walked over and gave James a very intense kiss, and he hoped she wasn't asleep when he got home, as much as he didn't like her going out in that outfit he very much wanted the opportunity to rip it off of her later.

He would have been surprised to know that she was thinking the same thing at that moment. He was looking particuarly good tonight as well. He was wearing a pair of tan dress slacks and a bright blue fitted button down. He hadn't bothered tucking it in and it was unbuttoned at the top, exposing the top edges of his muscled chest.

"Don't worry Lilikins, we have something so that they will know he is taken two." Sirius said as he stood and walked over to his best mate.

He pinned a flashing button to his shirt. It read, KISS ME...I'M THE GROOM,

"Great..Thanks so much guys." she said exasperated.

oOoOoOoOoO

It was late, around midnight and Remus was walking beside a very drunk Sirius while a tipsy James bounced along on his other side. They had a great time so far, they all went out to a quidditch bar for dinner and stayed for drinks, flirting mercilessly with the server. Sirius had convinced them all to check out a few muggle strip clubs, though he was pretty sure James had closed his eyes for the majority of the experience. They had just left their last spot and were heading for their final location.

Frank and Pete were leading them through muggle London. They entered into the previously arranged dance club, gave their names at the door and were lead into the prepaid for VIP section. When they entered they were greeted by three very excited girls and one very surprised one. They had all pre-arranged to meet here for their final stop. After all it is so much more fun to dance with your girlfriend than a stranger, you don't get in trouble for not so innocent touches or outright snogging. And the evening tended to have a much more desired ending.

The wedding party was delighted that their surprise had been successful, the smile on Lily and James' faces was all the assurance they needed.

It didnt' take long to get the party out on the dance floor to continue the evening. They had a blast dancing with their signifacant others and even traded off, James dancing with Vin, or Rileigh, even with Alice once or twice. There was even a comical moment when everyone was trading and somehow Sirius ended up in James' arms for a slow dance. It caused a lot of laughter, especially as since both boys were definately drunk by this point they just danced together so that Vinniah and Lily could dance together for the song.

After lots of dancing and somehow even more liquor, Remus and Frank, being the one's to take responsibility, led the group to a safe place to apparate and headed home.

oOoOoOo

James seemed to be handling his buzz much better than Lily was, she was giggly and silly and was acting odly, girly. It was quite funny actually. They so rarely saw her not in control. Remus helped James lead her to their suite while they listened to Sirius follow behind them singing crazy songs about friendship that somehow morphed into a song about shagging a girl. They were all laughing madly at his invented lyrics as they heard the door to his room shut behind them and his voice was blocked out.

James closed the door behind him as he said goonight to Remus who was pointing Alice, Frank and Pete the the rooms they would be using for the night, tomorrow was the day before the wedding and they all had a lot to do so the entire party was staying at the manor tonight.

James turned from the door and saw Lily leaning against the back of their sofa in their little sitting room. She had a very michievious gin on her face.

"What are you doing?" James asked through his own smirk.

She watched him silently as he walked towards he, he was obviously thinking their evening was over as he was unbuttoning his shirt as he stepped nearer to her.

"You have a very rotten expression right now." he said, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Didyou have ffffun to..to..tonight?" she slurred.

He couldn't help but laugh at her in this state. He nodded.

"Yeah, moreso when I saw you, but I had a good time. And you miss Ma'am, mmm. you look amazing." he said softly running his hands over her hips.

She laughed happily.

"Well...you look pretty good yourself." she muttered leaning forward and kissing the chest that was exposed from his gaping shirt.

"You know, we aren't going to be together tomorrow." James said suggestively as he slid his hands up her sides and let them rest on her ribs, his thumbs rubbing the side of her breasts through the super thin, super tight shirt.

She nodded as she looked into his eyes.

"What are you thinking Potter." she said playfully.

He laughed out loud at the renewed use of his surname.

"Well I was thinking that, unless you think I would be taking advantage of your drunken state, that I should rip this outfit off of you, seeing as you are never going out in public like that again, and then I am going to take you to our room and...well lets leave the rest to your imagination." he murmurred suggetively into her ear before nibbling it lightly.

"hhhhmmmm, I do think it would be taking advantage...but it will be ok this one time." she giggled as he moved his lips to the ticklish skin of her neck and started to bite and kiss.

Placing his hands under her leather covered bum he lifted her so she was sitting on the back of the sofa with her legs wrapped around him.

_Damn, we really might not make it to the bedroom._ he thought as he moved his kisses to her collar bone. Then true to his word he gripped the front of her shirt where the top buttons were and ripped downward. Watching in satisfaction as it tore away from her chest and exposed a lacy black bra. She gasped and looked at him.

"You..you ripped it" she siad, shocked.

"I told you I wanted to rip it off of you." he replied before catching her lips in a scorching kiss.

He quickly realised that no, they weren't going to be making it to any bedrooms tonight. Lily shrugged the peices of her torn shirt off as James unzipped her skirt and lifted her so that it fell to the ground. He was initially planning on sitting her down and taking off her boots. Until he sat her on her feet and stepped back and the sight of her stopped the very breath in his lungs.

Standing in front of him with her hair in tossled curls and wavy braids, wearing a lacy black bra and see through black thong she was every dirty though he had ever thought to have. She looked far better than any of the muggle girls in those damn clubs Sirius had drug them into. He was sure he had never though to imagine her like this. She turned and walked farther into the living area of the suite, and as if being tugged by an invisible string, James followed. She was surprisingly forward when tipsy.

She stopped and turned to face him with her back to the counter that seperated the kitchen from the living area. He walled up to her and ran his fingertips over her thighs and the top of her panty line. Using his foot he knocked over a barstool and kicked it out of the way before lifting his seductress of a fiance onto the granite counter top. The smirk on her face was wicked and James knew in that moment the he hadn't had control of this situation since the moment he originally saw her before they left for their nights. He pulled her face to his and fell into a blistering kiss before laying her back on the counter and lavinshing tinling kisses and nips along her body. He kissed her inner thigh and heard her sigh his name, and that was the last thing he could fully resgister having heard that night.


	42. Chapter 42: The Big Day

**I did not create the HArry Potter universe but I would like to give a huge thank you to JK who has inspired so many to add on the fantastic world she created and thank her for all the sleepless nights spent after launch parties and the paper cuts from quick page turns and giving something to read durring three am baby feedings and showing an 11 year old (me) how amazing writing can be and how great it feels to lose yourself in someone elses world.**

**First off, thank you to all who have took the time to reveiw, and favorite, and alert this story. **

**You are why I finished it in only a few months.**

**Please make sure to read the Authors note that will appear as the final chapter, after this update. **

**This chapter will be split into different POV and I will break it, and let you know when it changes.**

**It will flow with the other story too, for the most part, there will be minor discrepancies as with the plot of this story, sorry if you are following both but ****somethings changed from my initial viewpoint.**

**This will be a little long. **

**Well, Without Any Further Ado at all**

Chapter 42

The Big Day

**_~Lily~_**

Opening her eyes Lily rolled over to fall into James' embrace, but he wasn't there. At first after a moment of panic she was confused. But then:

_Oh merlin it is today. Today is the day I become Lily Potter._ She thought as she sat bolt upright in her and James' huge bed. She heard someone already milling around in the sitting room and realised it must be Rileigh, she was always up at the break of dawn, why should today be any different. Last night all of the girls had stayed in her suite to make this morning a little easier. The guys were somewhere else, not in the house but they were all together too.

When Alice crept through the door, obviously trying not to wake her up, she was surprised to see her best friend sitting on the edge of her bed smiling at her. She didn't say anything at all as she walked over and sat down beside her.

"Well Lily Evans, in a few short hours both of us will officially be married old witches, it seems like just yesterday we met at Gryffindor table. I will always owe that damn hat." she said as Lily hugged her tearfully.

"You know, you have been more of a sister to me than my own sister has been the last 7 years." Lily whispered into her ear.

"Well you have been the sister I never even had, so I truley think we are even."

Lily laughed a watery laugh.

"Silly why are you crying? You have been waiting for this day since...Well since that day you told me that you didn't think you wanted James but that you didn't want anyone else to have him either. I am not totally dim you know, I knew you wanted him."

Lily laughed as she remembered, that girl seemed to exist in another lifetime.

"Do you think I loved him all along?"she asked her astute friend.

Alice shook her head.

"Nope you deffinately hated him for at least 5 years. I think he grew on you in sixth year, he is like a cancer you know." she joked, wiping the still trailing tears from Lily's pale face.

"I don't know why I am crying, I really don't, I am so excited, so happy, but I...I just can't stop." Lily replied, frustrated with her tears.

Alice shrugged her shoulders as she stood and pulled Lily to her feet.

"Lils, I cried through my day too, remember? And you have a lot more going through your head, I am certain. Ok lets go future Mrs. Potter." she said exuberantly opening the door.

As Lily walked out she was showerd with rose petals being thrown by her friends. They were giggling hysterically and humming the traditional wedding march as she blushed bright crimson.

It didn't take long for them to eat breakfast and get started with the preparations. They had to be at the wedding site in 3 hours.

Lily was sitting on her stool being obediently still while Vinniah did her hair and Alice fixed her make up. They kept having to fix it because she couldn't stop the tears rolling down her face.

"honestly Lily am I going to have to put a freeze charm on this makeup so you will quit crying it off." Alice huffed as she applied the eye liner one more time.

"Well I can't help it I keep thinking about how dad isn't here to walk me down the isle and how mum isn't doing my hair. I am sorry, I just...I don't know...Sorry." she said trying to sniffle up the last of her tears.

Her friends however completely understood. They continued their work and tirelessly reapplied her makeup.

It wasn't until they all aparated to the site that Lily stopped crying. It was as if the prospect of seeing James in only a few short moments had completely stopped her tears. She watched as first Vinniah, then Rileigh then Alice walked out. Each girl stunning in their pale purple dresses with their hair piled in twists and curls on thier heads.

That was when she heard her cue and she stepped to the isle and looked down the walk, past everyone that was important to them, at the face of her future.

**_~SIRIUS~_**

It was 2 AM and all four boys were sitting in James' temporary hotel room. They had planned an old fashioned Marauders sleep over for their "farewells" to thier friend.

"Really, Sirius, he is still going to be in the same house with us, honestly." Remus said rolling his eyes.

Sirius looked affronted.

"But it isn't going to be the same! He is going to belong to LILY! LILY! He won't be ours anymore."

James smirked as he ate another chocolate frog.

"I am pretty sure he has belonged to Lily since that first train ride, we have only had temporary custody." Remus said thickly through one of honeydukes best bars of chocolate.

Pete nodded his head at Remus' statement while James grinned a huge choclatey grin before jumping to his feet, still on the bed.

"You all Bloody owe me money! 20 galleons each! And pink hair!" he screamed, spitting bits of frog all over them.

"How do you get that mate?"Sirius asked while trying to sheild his head with his hands.

Remus frowned as Pete spluttered.

"Prongs, really that was like 2nd year." Remus argued.

Sirius merely looked confused.

"No...NO way. I said..I said I would get Lily Evans to marry me..I said it and you all said I was crazy and look! YOU OWE ME!YOU OWE ME!YOU OWE MEEEEE!" he shouted as he chicken danced on the bed.

"Honestly pads, and you are upset we are losing custody of this mess?" Remus said to a grinning Sirius.

"Awe come on, you did make us pay up when we all got that detention for filling the dungeons with slime. Besides look how happy he is." Sirius said affectionately.

He looked at his beaming, dancing friend and couldn't help but be afraid that he was going to lose him. After all marriage changes people...right?

It didn't take long for James to settle down. He flopped into his usual place beside Sirius and propped his feet up on Remus' knees.

"This won't be the last time we do this right?" he said softly, his nerves finally showing.

"If it is I am going to make you a widower." Sirius mumbled before mussing up the already messy black hair.

James stuck his tounge out at him.

"Wish mum and dad were here." he said so softly that Pete, who was on laying on the sofa, almost didn't hear him.

Remus turned his head from the book he was reading as Sirius rolled so he was actually facing James.

"I know you do." Sirius said just as quietly.

None of them ever talked about their parents anymore. It was too painful to think about. But it was obvious that James was missing something he shouldn't have to miss.

"D'you think they would have liked her?" he asked.

Sirius actually laughed.

"Jamie what parent wouldn't like their son to marry the head girl, the most rule abiding student in history, she is amazing and gorgeous to boot. Your parents would have been enamoured and would have been asking how soon they were getting a grandbaby." he said.

"Really Prongs, your mum and da, knew how much you liked Lily, didn't they ask you about her like every break?" Remus added.

"Yeah, its just. I am glad I got to at least meet Lils parents, she never got to meet mine." he said sadly.

"What do you think she is doing right now?" he wondered out loud.

"Knowing Liy. SHe is asleep, it is nearly 3 AM the night before her wedding." Pete said from his makeshift bed.

"Nah, with Jamie gone and not trying to get some, she is totally partying with the girls." Sirius joked.

"Hmmmm, Lily is probabally going over her wedding checklists to make sure that everything possible is done. Just to make sure you know." Remus added.

"I am going to go with Remmy on this one. That is totally Lils." James agreed

"So do we even know what we are wearing?" Remus asked.

Sirus shrugged as if it didn't matter and James frowned slightly.

"I don't know, robes I assume. They will be waiting for us at the cabin at the lake side, Lils was afraid we would mess them up or something." he said to gails of laughter from his three friends.

"Jamie did you do anything with the wedding?" Remus again asked.

"Uhm, I picked out my groomsmen and best man." he replied as if that was something.

"You Git, everyone already knew who your groomsparty would be. She didn't let you do anything?" Sirius exclaimed with a laugh.

"Well she was going to let me pick the robes but I picked an inopportune moment to make a joke about a quidditch themed wedding and now, well we don't have any clue what we are actually wearing. I mean honestly it doesn't take much for her to get frustrated over this whole wedding ordeal." James said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you sure we can't go back to the manor and see them one more time?" he tried to ask before getting pelted with pillows.

oOoOoOoO

"Jamie I get that you are excited, I really really do...But it is 6:30 AM and we did not go to sleep until well after 3. Lay down and go to bed until at least 9. I am serious." Sirius muttered as he was being pounced on by a severly over hyper James.

"I know you are SIRIUS that's why I was calling you that." James said thorugh raucous giggles.

The next thing any of them heard from him was a thump as Sirius hit him with a pillow and knocked him bodily from the bed.

"Prongs we have had way too little sleep to deal with any jokes let alone a crappy joke." Pete slurred from the sofa.

"James I swear to Merlin if you do not leave my hair alone!" Remus said irritably, as James tugged on another wavy blonde lock.

It took a few more tuggs of hair and some jumping around on the bed, and some moving of pillows and Sirius and Remus were finally up. And taking out their frustrations on none other than the groom himself.

He was thrashing around screaming and laughing wildly as his two best friends pinched and tickled and half heartedly punched him where ever they could reach.

"Could you mufliato the bed so at least one of us can sleep?" Pete called to them before being hit unceremoniously with a pillow.

Sirius turned back to tormenting James.

"Mate don't bruise his face, Lily will be pissed. Here put a pillow over it so we don't accidentally hit it." Remus said before assaulting his friends ribs.

James' muffled screams started to die down a little even though they were still tickling him.

"Shit Pads, you have to let him breathe he is suffocating!" Remus yelped noticing that Sirius' free hand was still holding the pillow tightly over James' face.

He grabbed the pillow and yanked it away and watched in relief as a slightly purple James took a staggering, as very painful, breath. He glared at Sirius.

"Are you trying to kill me! Bloody Wanker!" he said still trying to breathe. The other three boys all burst into laughter and though they were rubbing sleep from their eyes they were very much awake.

oOoOoOoO

Standing side by side with his best friend, his brother Sirius couldn't help but be a little sad. This was the end of an era, the end of Paddy and Prongs, no more pranks, no more sleepovers, no more just them against the world. Now James had to think about a wife too. Now realistically he knew that for the last year the majority of James' thoughts were with concern for Lily and before that well the majority of his thoughts were how to make Lily notice him, but he was still afraid he was losing his friend.

After all James and Remus and Pete, though he had slowly been drifting away, were the only family he had now. He didn't want to lose anyone else.

Being a Black however had its advantages, he had turned into a great actor. He dutifully smiled and tied James tie, and Remus' and Pete's, for Merlin's sake couldn't they dress themselves at all? They actually all approved of their attire. They were all in solid shiny black dress robes with matching white and gold boutineers. The only difference between them was that James and Sirius were wearing white dress shirts and Remus and Pete were in light gold. They actually all thought they looked quite good in their robes.

They had been admiring Lily's handiwork while they were waiting for the minister. They were positioned on a gorgeous lake and it was a beautiful end of summer day. The breese was light and just enough to chase away the heat. There were about 200 golden chairs set up in front of an artfully decorated alter and everything that was not alive was dripping in Lilies, gossamer, and golden roses.

The isle was draped with a satiny gold runner and there were Lily petals covering every few steps. She had even enchanted minature live golden doves to fly directly overhead. And they were playing their part to perfection, with small chirps and songs drifting beautifully from above. Sirius only briefly hope that someone had charmed them to to alleviate theirselves on the guests heads.

There was a golden archway at the end of the isle that had been covered with lace, gossamer and more flowers and if the boys weren't much mistaken, live faries were in there sparkling away. The raised platform at the other end was simarly decorated with boquets of Lilies and Roses and floating candles. It truely was stunning, the girls had done a magnifisent job.

They were all standing looking at the crystaline lake, well Sirius was sitting on a rock, but everyone else was standing, talking happily to one another when James smirked over at Sirius.

"Honestly mate, you aren't hiding your distress as well as you think you are, I think the inside of your cheek may be bleeding." James said, shoving his best mate in the shoulder.

"Siri, he is still our Prongs, we have been waiting for this for years. You knew the first day on the Hogwarts express that this was going to happen. " Remus said shaking his head and holding back a snicker.

"Yeah I know and I think you and Lily will be great for each other. Really I do, you know I love her and all, you know I don't hate her like I did when she first started comming around right? I just am going to miss living with you and all of the antics we get up too." He replied..

"Yeah I know you don't hate her anymore. Its been a solid year since I heard you say anything." James laughed as he squeezed his buddy's shoulder.

"But I think its because she makes sure you get fed every night pads."

"Come on Padfoot" Remus tugged him to his feet.

"Think about it, now you know we are all still living at the manor anyways, at least now Lily will be there to cook instead of James, though when you think about Lily's cooking that really isn't much of a comfort is it. After all it was you two that nearly killed Jamie in the kitchen. Anyways I am sure he can still come out and play in the woods with us, he'll just have a stricter curfew and more of a reason to want to stick to it." He joked.

"Besides with the leash Vin has her little puppy on it is you we should be worrying about, Lils is much more leanient." Remus finished.

Sirius got the rest of the way to his feet and hugged James. A real hug, with feeling and everything. James smiled and hugged his best man back.

"Look, I am so happy for you mate. I know this has been your dream since we were eleven. It just sucks I mean you might as well be my brother you know?" James smiled at his conflicted friend.

"Paddy, you are still my brother. You are just getting a little sister now too."

He patted his back with a hard thump and pulled him to the back of the aisles towards a small stand of trees.

"Remus, how long do we have?" he called over his shoulder.

"Uhm 30 minutes till the minister will be here, and we have to be up front." He said.

"Okay, cover for us, we won't be late. PROMISE."

He yelled as him and Sirius both began to shiver into their magnificent animagi. Lupin shook his head and headed off to the little cottage in the woods they were suppost to be waiting for the minister at.

Sirius couldn't help but take joy in the last few moments spent with his James, his prongs. They ran and the jumped and tried to wrestle around but really a dog is no match for the pair of antlers that James had. He truley was a sight to see. They didn't know how long they had been gone but both stopped abruptly as a familiar silvery wolf trotted to their sides.

"You better get here right now, and I mean now! I told the minister that Sirius was sick as a dog and that you would be right back, we are at the alter, the guests, and Lily are here. MOVE IT" Remus' voice emmanated from the patronus before it vanished.

Now as brave as these two Gryffindor's were, stupid they were not and they were afraid of the soon to be Mrs. Potter. They ran like they could never remember running before, changed on a dime, shoes still in tact, and apparated to the side of the platform panting. But looking as if for all the world they had the time of their life. Both of them were beaming.

"So sorry minister, Sirius...Sick as a dog..got a potion..ran back..sorry." James panted, still trying to catch his breath.

They stood still as Remus, seeing the debris and dirt on their robes and hands, used terego to get them suitably cleaned up in a hurry. Whatever would they do with out him?

The minister then led the four boys up onto the platform in front of all their guests. They smiled out at their friends and professors that were there to support them. They turned and smiled back at each other, knowing that this truley was one of the most important days in all of their lives. As the music changed they looked to the back and smiled as they watched the girls begin down the isle.

_**~JAMES~**_

He turned and smiled back at his three friends, his family, the changing of the song made him turn his attention to the back of the isle. He first saw Vinniah who was stunning in a light purple strapless dress. She was carrying dark purple roses and white Lilies. He laughed as he heard Sirius behind him clear his throat.

As Vinniah made it to the front and stood farthest from James Rileigh started her decent down the golden isle. She too looked amazing and he was sure that both of his friends were quite thankful for his wedding now that they were getting their own benefits from it. As she took her place Alice started her way wearing a longer dress with little glittery strappy things holding it up but it was the same color as the other girls, fashion had never been James' strong point but he could tell you that she looked very pretty. She hadn't made it to her position yet when Lily stepped into place and James' world came shuttering to a stop.

She was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. He couldn't describe her dress, it was as if it was made for her, she hadn't even moved closer to him yet and he couldn't breathe. Her dress made her look like an actual flower, like a true lily. It fit tightly at the top, which he loved, and it cut not so low he was thinking he might have to knock someone out, but low enough to have his imagination running and his mouth dry. It was sparkly, it flowed when her music trilled and she started to walk towards him. Her smile was radiant and her eyes were glistening with tears. And he didn't realize he really wasn't breathing until Sirius nudged him in the back and whispered.

"Breathe Jamie, you have to breathe man."

James nodded his head as he took a staggering breath, it didn't help, as he looked at her his whole world tilted on its axis and fell right then, into place.

He took careful steps down the small golden staircase to meet her and took her hand in his. He pulled it up to his lips and kissed it softly, watching in awe as two diamond tears fell from her bedazzling emerald eyes. He was nearly dumbstuck in her beauty until she smiled and cocked her head towards the platform, reminding him he had to take her back up.

When they took their places and faced each other the minister began his standard wedding monolog, James knew he was a goner, he never made it through any wedding speeched with out getting lost he was sure to lose track of time and space staring at Lily. Her giggle got his attention and he smiled when she pulled her hand from his, almost not messy hair, and pulled out a stray leaf and then took one from his flower. He blushed slightly but grinned back none the less. He couldn't help but chuckle along with the guests as she leaned past him and cleaned Sirius off as well. For a moment he met Vinniah's eyes across the stage as she shook her head and covered her face with her flowers to hide her own laugh.

Both boys were blushing at Lily's giggles as they heard Remus mutter behind them,

"honestly."

The minister continued on, unpreturbed, after all this was a marauders wedding, something was expected. They continued through until it was time for their vows, they had written specially for each other.

"James, I can honestly say that I never saw this day comming, not in a million years. And one day I will figure out how you got me here."

The whole croud snickered even the James was laughing.

"But I am so glad you never stopped trying, I am so glad I finally gave in. I am so glad Remus finally talked some sence into me. You are the most amazing man I have ever met and I am so happy to give you the rest of my eternity. I want you to know because they never got the chance to tell you, that my parents fell in love with you in one meeting, even my daddy told me I should marry you. And he as always, was right. I give you the rest of my life, it and my heart are yours and they always, always will be."

There weren't many dry eyes, even James had teared up.

He choked on his words slightly as he began.

"Uhm first I just want you to know that you are amazing, you are so beautiful right now I can't even think of a word to describe you. I thought I had these vows memorized and then I saw you and it all flew out the window. Literally I am still trying to remember to breathe. YOu can thank Sirius for reminding me in the first place. But anyways. I have waited for this moment for so so long. And I can't even tell you how it feels to be marrying you. You do know that it is me..Potter..James Potter..Right." he said over Lily and the guests laughter.

She nodded and squeesed his hands,

"Just wanted to make sure I mean, you never know with these friends you might have been slipped something. You Lily Evans are the best gift my life has given me, from the first time I saw you, to the first time, you said no, to the first slap across the face, to the first time you finally said yes. You might not remember the one I am talking about, our first dance, when you were Sirius' date, but you danced all night in my arms, really I thought I was floating for the entire next week. Lily I would never have forgiven myself if because of my stupidity I lost you and here I have you and I am never, never going to let you go. I promise my life, my world my everything to you." he finished and leaned down to kiss her, but she smiled and backed away.

"Not yet." the minister hissed as James blushed

At this point even Sirius was wiping his eyes, even though he was smiling too. They listened to the minister for another moment recite the meaning of marriage and commitment, they exchanged rings, and finally, finally the minister said his parting phrase.

"I would like to announce for the first time, anywhere. Mr. and Mrs. James and Lily Potter. And now son, you may, finally, kiss your bride.

And he pushed the tumbling curls away from her shoulders put his hands on either side of her face and pulled her into an earth shattering, moment unending, destiny defining kiss.

_**THE END**_

**Do not forget to read the authors note on the next chapter it will explain what is going to happen for the sequel and how it will work. If you want to continue with me read the next update!**


	43. Chapter 43: Author's Note SEQUEL TITLE!

**Thank you thank you so much for reading this entire story I know it was long and you are all so very amazing. I truley hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did.**

**This was my first ever fanfic that I wrote and felt brave enough to post so I really appreciate all of the support and the reviews and PM's. **

**You are all so awesome.**

**So this was going to be the end but I got a few ideas for one shots and had some requests to continue till the actual end so here is what I am going to do. There is going to be a sequel. **

**It will be a series of one shots and a few chapters that will make up short stories.**

**While they will be in sequetial order they will not be a day to day process**

**They will skip big blocks, even months of time.**

**It will cover from the honeymoon.**

**Until the final night.**

**So I give you**

_**THE BIRTH OF THE LEGACY**_

**_part 2 of the legacy series_**

**_and the end (for real) of the legacy series_**

**And finally I would like to send a special thank you to all of the reviewers and everyone who favorited or alerted the story. You are awesome. I always skip it when writer's do this at the beginning of chapters so I wanted to do it but didn't want it to get overlooked.**

**A few of the readers and updaters I would like to thank:**

**littlemissmoonbeam- who actually reviews on both stories, thanx so much**

**ellieyblack-thanks so much for all your idea's and thoughts**

**Roseflower94-you are one of serveral that I felt bad for having you read for hours, I reread it at chapter 35 litteraly took me 6 hours. Sorry..**

**Briedgee-who was actually one of my very very first readers**

**Sophiapotter- you reminded me that I forgot to give lily a career...oooops.**

**silverfineel-who made me laugh with her reviews, as many of you did**

**caseymaney-I love the bromance too!It is my fav part!**

**AA/ AshJaz/ Anonymous- I really didn't mean to make you so mad at Lily : ( Though it did make me update way faster that day so thanks.**

**Lady De La Luna- hope you didn't get in trouble for not reading that book, I have been late for work before reading fan fic :/**

**24stargate/ timetraveler15/elisgrey/danielle135/lynnnnl/HeyI'mSarah/simplykeepsmiling/cupcakequeen13/lavendarpotter/AmeliaNior/**

**teamjacobbitch/ilovejplefredocniff/coleenmickeyD/CHuckandBlair/Hermionejeangranger/ranma'sgirl1/ginnypotter/charlie/lilyluna/hollyZ/**

**James/sdfghbjknm/moviejunkie66/harrypotterismyfriend/lunalovegood/lily/lilypotter/theunlovedlover123/redandgoldlions/ and lots of anoymous' wish I knew who you were**

**thank you to all of you for taking the time to review you all helped with insights and with ideas and with brithday mixups, twice lol.**

**As well as all of you who favorited the story and alerted it thank you thank you thank you!**


	44. Authors Note: Did anyone want a prequel?

_**Hi! **_

_**Sorry to get any hopes up with a new update.**_

_**I just thought I would let everyone know that there is now a prequel to this story.**_

_**You can go to my profile or justlook it up**_

_**it is titled:**_

**Before The Legacy: A Marauder's Story**

_**For those of you that read it, I hope you like it!**_


End file.
